


Kingdom Hearts 4 Re:New Light

by Kristen_Verne



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen_Verne/pseuds/Kristen_Verne
Summary: THIS STORY IS NOT SET IN GAME CANON! IT IS A REWRITE OF AN OLD FANFIC I WROTE!Years after the defeat of Xehanort, life has gone one. Sora has married and now has twins. Life is good. But an old enemy has other plans. Plans to disrupt and destroy that good life.And the children, the twins, will have to pick up the pieces left behind.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/OC, Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/OC, Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus/namine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story IS NOT set in the game canon. This story is a sequel to my Kh3 fanfic. It takes place years after KH3.  
> I will add footnotes to fill in gaps that people joining this story may not know.  
> Main ships within this story are: Sora/Kairi, Riku/OC, Roxas/Xion, Terra/Aqua, Ven/Naminé, Vanitas/OC, and Lea/OC.  
> Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!  
> My OCs © to me!

“His laboratory is here.”

Sora looked down at the map before him. “Do you think we’ll get there in time?”

“I think so.” Ven sighed. “I called you as soon as our spies found the lab and his research.”

Xion clenched her fists. “I can’t believe anyone would ask a mad scientist to experiment on their children!”

“Well, Tene Bris(1) will do anything to overthrow this world, even turn her own children into weapons.”

Sora stared at the map, his stomach churning. How could Tene Bris allow her children to be turned into weapons? And how could this scientist, Viorel Hamelin(2), experiment on babies!?

It was… horrible…

He felt like throwing up at the thought.

“We need to move. I can’t stand the thought of them being in there for another second.” Terra’s fist shuddered.

Riku nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”

As they walked from their small encampment deeper into the mountains, the air thinned, the cold biting through their clothes.

A metal door camouflaged itself amongst the gray rocks with only a small blinking light causing it to stand out a little.

“9S, I need a way in.” Ven looked down at his gummi phone.

The screen flashed with the face of a boy; his eyes covered with a blindfold. “ _I’ll hack into the door._ ”

A minute later, the door slowly rose up, revealing a long passageway deep into the mountain.

Sora resisted the urge to run forward. The thought that two children in danger lay at the end of this hall tugged at his heart.

His eyes glanced at the others.

All tense. Their arms and legs ready to spring into battle at a moments notice.

Just like him.

“ _I’m detecting a strong current ahead. The main lab is directly in front of you._ ”

“Thanks, 9S.” Ven pocketed his phone before his pace quickened.

The hallway seemed to never end…

But finally, a door rose up before them, slightly ajar.

Viorel wasn’t expecting company.

“You’ve had them here for years, how do they still look like infants. It’s like they haven’t aged a day.”

Tene Bris.

“Ah, but you want to get the best soldiers you can, correct? At this age, their bodies are the most malleable, so I put them in stasis. It has been difficult to add many modifications due to their biology. Elf biology is interesting enough, but when you get half human-half elf, things tend to be far more complicated. But I am ready to begin the larger modifications.”

Viorel…

“Do it. But remember, I need at least one alive.”

“That’s why there’s two right. I’ll test things on the younger one, and if they don’t work… well, too bad.”

Sora grit his teeth, his heart pounding in his ears.

No.

Not happening.

“Go.”

Terra burst in the door first.

The scruffy haired scientist fell back in shock. “Wh-what!? Who are you!?”

“We’re here for the kids.”

“Oh, are you.” A woman with white hair and red eyes hissed. “They are my children. You have no right.”

Ven stormed in, eyes blazing. “I think we do.”

Tene raised an eyebrow. “Prince Ventus(3)? How very interesting. I’ve wanted to kill you for some time.” She raised a hand, flames exploding from it.

Leaping to Ven’s side, Terra blocked the flames. The two charged at Tene as she cast another flame spell.

Sora, grabbing floored scientist by the shirt collar, snapped. “Where are they Viorel!?”

“Wh-whatever do you mean?”

“The kids!”

Viroel’s grey eyes shuddered with fear. “Look, it’s not my fault! That witch forced me t-“

“Save it.” Riku huffed. “Where are the kids?”

“Th-they’re in stasis. The console… I-It’s called Project Joining. Just please… don’t hurt me!”

What a coward.

Xion ran to the console, typing for a moment before the wall behind her hissed. A panel opened up, revealing two tanks. Two infants with white hair floated in the tanks.

“Their vitals are stable.” Xion stepped away from the computer as the tanks began to drain.

Sora hurried over to the tanks as Riku cuffed the scientist. The tanks opened, the infants laying on the bottom with oxygen masks on their mouths.

They were so small… how soon after birth had they been put here?

He picked up the smaller of the two, a little girl, and gently slipped the mask from her face. Xion picked up the other twin, a boy.

The baby coughed before she began to whine, thrashing in Sora’s arms.

“Shh, it’s ok. You’re safe now.”

“Th-they’re in pain.” Viorel stammered. “The few tests I performed probably h-“

Sora glared at the man, silencing him. “You better be grateful that we didn’t beat you into a pulp for this.”

SMASH.

Tene Bris, courtesy of an attack from Terra, smashed through an empty tank further back in the lab.

Her eyes spied the children. “They belong to me!”

She lunged, only for Ven to knock her into a wall. “They’re children, not weapons!”

Terra grabbed the witch’s arms, pulling them behind her back as he cuffed her. “And according to the king here, we have permission to take them somewhere safe, and away from you.”

“Oh…” The witch’s eyes flashed as she looked at Sora, “but do you know whose children you hold? If you did, you wouldn’t care so mu-“

“Save it. We know. One of Xehanort’s former companions told us of the plan. These are Xehanort’s children(4). And they deserve a good and loving home because they are innocent. They are not you, and they are not their father.”

Tene continued to yell as Terra took her away, joined by Viorel, who screamed that he was nothing but a victim in this plot.

“There we go.” Sora smiled as the baby in his arms stopped crying. She looked up at him with bright eyes, one red eye and one golden eye. “You and your brother are safe now. We won’t let anyone hurt you.”

He and Xion carried the infants out of the lab. Away from the hell that had been and would have been their lives.

* * *

Ven waved as the gummi ship took off, carrying Sora and the rescued twins to their new home.

“Well, that went better than expected.”

“Yeah.” He turned to the blonde woman who stood at his side. “And we all made it back safely.”

Naminé smiled, laying a hand on her enlarged abdomen. “I can’t imagine anyone doing such things to their own children.”

“Me neither… speaking of, how is our little one?”

“He’s moving a lot more. Only a few more months left till he arrives.”

Ven smiled, touching his wife’s abdomen. He felt the gentle movements of the little life inside. “Have you chosen a name yet? I know you’ve been researching for the perfect name.”

“I’m thinking… Anan.”

“Anan. It sounds regal.”

“Well, he will be a prince.”

Ven laughed. “That’s true. So, Anan it is.”

The two smiled as they walked back into the castle, hand in hand.

* * *

Terra stretched his arms as he stepped out of the Keyblade corridor.

“Daddy!”

A little girl with brown hair ran across the training grounds, slamming into his legs. He laughed as he scooped her into his arms. “Hey Vita! Did you miss me?”

“Uh huh! Mommy an’ I were tal’ing names for my new si’ter!”

“We don’t know if they’ll be a boy or girl yet, Vi.”

The child pouted. “Girl!”

Aqua walked over, laughing to herself. “She insists the baby is a girl. But we did pick some names. What do you think of Marius if the baby is a boy?”

Terra nodded. “Marius is a great name. What about for a girl?”

“Vita insists we should name her Flower. I think Carina would be a nice name.”

“I agree. Marius or Carina.”

Terra set his little girl down, letting her chase a butterfly around the training grounds. “We managed to save the kids.”

“Good. Any problems?”

“Nope. Sora’s taken them back to the islands.”

“Well, they’ll have good lives there, and they’ll be safe.” Aqua’s hand went to her abdomen. “You know… it feels so strange to think that we all will have kids soon. It feels like yesterday that we defeated Xehanort.”

Terra nodded. “It does. But we’ve grown up, and we have Vita now.”

“And we’ll have our other little one soon.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Ienzo looked down at his gummi phone. “Looks like Sora and the others succeeded.”

“That’s good.” Ansem the Wise sighed, flexing his fingers.

Age finally seemed to catch up to the man. He could barely walk at times, and everything ached. He would most likely be in a wheelchair in a year or so.

But right now, he enjoyed watching the children play outside, running like he used to be able to.

Lea and his wife Sera sat as their eldest child, Eldar, tottered around in the flowers. Sera held their new baby, gently stroking her fiery red hair. “Are you sure that the others will be alright without out?”

“Sera, they can take care of themselves. I couldn’t leave you here to take care of a sick new baby.”

“She’s fine though.”

“Now.” Lea tapped the baby’s nose. “Auriel, you better not be this much trouble when you’re older.” The little baby yawned.

Sera smiled warmly, her cloudy blind eyes staring off into the distance. “Our children will be fine.”

“Um, Lea.” Ienzo walked over. “Sora and the others succeeded.”

“Good!”

“By the way, where is your wife?” Sera patted Eldar’s brown hair as the boy ran over.

Ienzo let out a light chuckle. “Off exploring again.”

“Isn’t she pregnant?”

“Yes, but you know as well as I that nothing could stop her.”

“This is true.”

A pair of small hands grabbed Lea’s leg. “Daddy, can I go p’ay with Rose?”

“Go on, just watch out for her mom.”

“Lea…”

“What!?”

* * *

“Welcome back, Riku!” Chip and Dale waved from the control center.

A female chipmunk, Gadget, hopped over toward the gummi ship. “Did the mission go well?”

“It did, thanks for asking.”

“My Mr. R,” a duck in a pilot outfit walked over, “how’d she fly?”

“After your last crash, she flew very well, Launchpad.”

Riku walked up out of the gummi hanger into the castle garden. Minnie sat nearby, reading a book. She smiled, closing her book. “Welcome home.”

“Nice to be back.”

“Hara is in the kitchen with Clarabelle. I think they’re swapping recipes.”

Of course.

Riku walked through the castle, looking around at the ornate walls. He still couldn’t believe that this was his home now. A year before, not long before Riku married Hara, Mickey made Riku an offer.

To be his heir.

Mickey and Minnie couldn’t have children, so they needed an heir for their world. They offered the position to Riku.

A simple islander to become king of an entire world… His fiancé at the time was just as shocked as him. But after the two discussed it, Riku agreed.

It still felt like a dream.

“Oh that is delicious, Hara!”

“Thank you, Clara!” He walked into the kitchen, seeing his wife and the castle chef standing over plates of food.

Hara glanced up, brushing a strand of curly black hair away from her brown eyes. “Riku! You’re back! How did it go?”

“We managed to rescue the kids.”

“Wonderful!”

“So, what are you ladies doing?” He walked over, looking down at the two plates.

Clarabelle laughed. “Hara is teaching me to cook her famous egg rolls.”

“And Clara is teaching me to make her vegetarian burgers. They are delicious!”

“Oh your egg rolls are even better than anything I’ve ever made!”

Riku smiled. “Well, may I have a taste?”

The girls glanced at each other. “Only if you teach us one our your recipes.”

“Well, the best I’ve got is a fish soup my mom taught me.”

“That will do.”

* * *

Xion walked toward the mansion, passing by the sign outside the fence that read “Twilight Town Children’s Home”, before walking inside.

“I’m home!”

“Miss Xion! Miss Xion!”

A group of six children came running up, gathering around her feet.

“Hey kids!” She knelt down. “Jill, how did the meeting go?”

“Really well! They’re gonna adopt me!” The little girl giggled.

Roxas came down the stairs, carrying a black-haired baby boy. “The kids have been perfect angels.”

Xion smiled before taking the baby from her husband. “And how is my little Kazuya?” The sleepy baby nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

“We’ve all been working together to take care of Kazuya. So, how was your trip?”

Trip.

They weren’t about to tell the kids about a rescue mission to save some kids that were being experimented on.

To them, it was just a business trip.

“It went well. We got what we needed to done.”

A little boy grabbed her hand. “Can you come play with us?”

“Let her get some rest,” Roxas putted the boy’s head, “she’s probably tired.”

“He’s right. I’ll come read you to sleep tonight, alright?”

“Alright.”

* * *

Sora set down the two baskets by his feet as he knocked on a door. Inside the baskets slept the rescued baby girl and boy. The door opened revealed an older man with gray-streaked purple hair and green eyes.

“Hey Areth.”

The man smiled. “Nice to see you, Sora.” He looked down at the baskets. “Is that…”

“Your half-siblings.”

Areth knelt down by the baskets. “How are they?”

“A doctor checked them out before we left Tech Town. They’re alright. Whatever experiments were performed on them either didn’t leave a lasting impact or didn’t work.” Sora gently rocked the basket containing the little boy. “Are you sure you’re up for this, Doc?”

Gently smiling at the infants, the man smiled. “I raised one child by myself, so I think I can raise these two, especially since my daughter has offered to help.” He picked up the little boy. “So, what are their names?”

“They don’t have names yet.”

“Well, I’ll fix that soon.” He patted the baby’s white hair. “Thank you for saving them. I’m happy that my siblings are safe now. I’ll take good care of them.” Holding the boy in one arm, he picked up the basket with the little girl.

Sora smiled.

These two would have a wonderful life now.

Now, he had his own set of twins to go home to.

As he walked through the darkened streets of the islands, a figure watched him from the rooftops.

“Sora, Sora… You should be caring about your own family, not Xehanort’s.”

He followed across rooftops until Sora walked into his home.

Inside the house, Sora heard his wife upstairs singing gently. He walked up to the only bedroom where his wife stood over a crib, singing.

“They asleep yet?”

Kairi turned around, smiling gently. “Almost.”

Sora walked over to one of the two cribs, leaning over to ruffle the wild brown hair of the baby girl. “Goodnight Koharu.” He kissed her forehead before going to the other crib. He kissed the forehead of the brown-haired baby boy in the crib. “Goodnight Kyo.”

Koharu cooed slightly but yawned. Well on her way to sleep.

The two young parents stepped out of the room, gently closing the door. “So, how did it go?”

“I just dropped off the kids at Areth’s. They seemed to mostly be alright. Areth should be able to help them with any trauma they endured too.”

“Poor babies.” Kairi sighed. “But at least they’ll have a good life. And they’ll grow up beside our kids.”

Sora nodded as they went downstairs. “It’s kinda funny. Xehanort’s kids being raised at the same time as ours.”

“Yeah.”

As the two went downstairs, a figure watched them from an adjacent rooftop. As soon as the young couple walked completely away from the staircase, the figure warped into the bedroom with the twins.

His feet tromped across the floor as a single golden eye glittered under his hood; he pushed it back, letting his silver and black hair fall down his back. 

“You should be more careful, Sora.” He walked over to one of the cribs. The little baby girl lay inside, her eyes closed.

Gently, he scooped her up. The baby squirmed in his arms, her shining blue eyes pierced through the darkness, studying the strange man who held her.

Downstairs, Sora and Kairi stepped into their bedroom, about to close the door, when a screaming cry rang out from upstairs.

“Huh!?”

This was no cry for food.

This was no cry for a dirty diaper.

This was a cry for help.

The parents ran up the stairs, throwing open the bedroom door.

A man stood before them, his one eye glaring in their direction as he held their oldest child.

Before the two had time to really register the situation, the man smirked, warping out of the room, baby in hand.

“BRAIG!”

Sora turned and ran.

Down the stairs.

Out the door.

Braig stood further down the road, a dark corridor behind him.

“See ya later, hero.”

He stepped back, into the portal. Little Koharu screamed in his arms as the darkness enveloped them both.

“KOHARU!”

Sora lunged.

But caught nothing but air. He slammed into the ground right where the corridor had been.

“No… no!”

Kairi came running after him, holding Kyo in her arms. “N-no… Koharu…” Her knees hit the ground as her breathing came hard and fast.

Kyo whimpered, as if sensing his mother’s discomfort.

Hands shaking, Sora fumbled for his phone. With the press of a button the phone began to ring.

“Sora?”

Riku. Roxas. Lea. Aqua. Ienzo. Mickey.

All of them stared back at his dirty, tear-stained face.

“I-it’s Braig… he… he’s taken Koharu…”

* * *

“Sir Braig, we were not sure when you would return.”

Braig pulled down his hood, adjusting the cloth bundle in his left arm. “Neither did I Hermione. Is my wife home?”

“Of course.”

The man walked up the steps of an ornate hall.

He’d picked a very nice hiding spot. Those heroes would never think to look for him in a place like this.

His hands pushed open a heavy wooden door, behind which sat a woman with dark brown hair, dressed in a long mauve gown.

“Hey Holly, I’m home!”

“Braig!” The woman stood up, smiling. “Wonderful to see you’ve returned. How was your journey.”

“Very fruitful. Look what I snagged.” He pushed back the cloth of the small bundle, revealing the little face of Koharu. Her blue eyes searched the room, confused and afraid.

“Is that the child of one of those people you told me about.”

“That’s right.”

“She’s about the age of our little Briana.”

The perfect hiding spot. Who would think that the flighty, conniving sniper would settle down with a wife and kid?

It was so simple.

So perfect.

Nearby, in a bassinet, lay a little baby girl with black hair. His child.

“What are you going to do with her? Kill her?”

“Nah.” Braig looked down at Koharu; her eyes looked just like her father’s. “This kid will live, but she won’t enjoy it.”

He set the baby on the bed before changing into clothing far more fitting for this world he now lived on.

Koharu lay on the bed, squirming slightly, quietly whining for her mom and dad.

Holly sat beside the baby. “Your eyes are so bright little one.”

“Just like her dad’s, and I hate it.” Braig picked up the baby, carrying her downstairs. She squirmed, obviously uncomfortable.

Down through the fancy house, lined with tapestries and emerald curtains.

Why didn’t he settle down earlier? This was the life!

Through the kitchen, he found himself in a small hut filled made with dipping stone walls. Moss clung to the walls and the foggy windows.

Three women and one man lay on raggedy straw mattresses. One of the woman, the same one who greeted him, stood up. “S-sir Braig, is there something we can do for you?”

“There is, Hermione.” He handed the woman the baby. “I found this baby lying on the side of the road, left to die. I think you can take care of her and teach her to serve in this house.”

Hermione tucked a strand a blonde strand of hair behind her ear before taking the infant into her arms. “Who would abandon such a sweet child?”

“Not sure, but you take care of her now. And you even get to name the kid. Now, be ready to work in the morning.”

He turned, walking back inside the house.

Hermione lit a candle as the other servants gathered around.

“Who is this little angel?”

“I don’t know, Paulina.”

Paulina tapped the little girl’s nose. “Oh, what a darling. Emilia, look at her eyes.”

“So blue…”

The only man in the room, looked down at the baby. “Dear, what should we call her?”

“I’m not sure… any ideas, Leontes?”

The man tapped his chin. “What about Perdita? It means ‘lost’. A lost little girl…”

“It’s fitting. Perdita it is.”

The baby stared up at the kind faces above her.

Perdita.

…

Lost.

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of the new KH4!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *

Footnotes: 

  * Tene Bris was referenced in Re:KH3 and was in the old version of KH4. She is an elf witch that wants to overthrow Ven’s homeworld of Tech Town. 
  * Viorel Hamelin is a scientist I created, based on Nier. Viorel means purple, which is a reference to the Marasaki lab in Nier, since Marasaki means purple. Hamelin is a reference to the Hamelin organization. 
  * In this fic universe, Ven is the prince of Tech Town. 
  * In KH3, before Xehanort knew about his son born from his wife, his younger self decided to keep the bloodline going with Tene Bris. 



* * *

_VAs:_

_Tene Bris- April Stewart (Selene/Black Queen, Lucrecia Crescent, Christie)_

_Viorel Hamelin- Phil Lamarr (Ramza Beoulve, Samurai Jack, Bail Organa)_

_Sera Fahrenheit- Mallorie Rodak (Yukino Aguria, Kiyoko Aura, Solution Epsilon)_

_Hara Tsuchi- Danielle Nicolet (Storm, Karrui, Shaundi, Captain Marvel, Sareena)_

_Areth Himitsu- R. Bruce Elliott (Tanka, Makarov Dreyer, Richard Moore, Ginyu)_

_Holly Stuart- Lara Baily (Lust, Black Widow, Xing Huo, Nadine Ross, Lucina)_

_Hermione- Kate Higgins (Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff, Sakura Haruno/Uchiha)_

_Paulina- Liza Del Mundo (Polaris, Hay Lin, Wendy, Leilani, Maggie)_

_Emilia- Gwendoline Yeo (Domino, Paine, Lady Deathstrike, Lady Shiva, Yuma)_

_Leontes- Mark Hildreth (Quicksilver, King Lotor, Max Steel/Josh McGrath, Sten)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!  
> My OCs © to me!

14 YEARS LATER

“Where is that lazy girl?”

Braig drummed his fingers on the table.

Oh, she was going to get it this time.

Down the hall came the quick batter of feet as the door from the kitchen to the dining hall swung open, pushed open by a girl who held a tray of food and drink. The girl’s brown braid swung behind her as she straightened up.

“Good morning Sir Braig, Lady Holly. Breakfast is ready.”

“You’re late, Perdita.”

Perdita’s blue eyes shuddered as she bowed her head. “My apologies. The chickens managed to escape the pen, and I was trying to catch them all.”

Thud.

She flinched as a small book hit her head.

“Lazy brat.” Braig snarled, but his eyes seemed to light up. As if he enjoyed tormenting the girl. “Next time, be here on time with breakfast, or you’ll really regret it!”

“Y-yes sir.”

Setting the breakfast on the table, Perdita fought back the urge to touch the spot on her head where the book hit her. It stung.

“Good morning, Father! Good morning Mother!”

Into the room sauntered the young lady of the house, Briana. Her brown eyes twinkled as she plopped down at her seat. “Is breakfast just now being served?”

“Yes, because of this lazy girl.”

“Really Perdita?”

“I am sorry.” The servant girl sighed as she finished setting the food on the table.

Holding the tray to her chest, she hurried back through the kitchen door.

Briana broke the top of her soft-boiled egg. “I’ve decided that I’m going hunting today. I will take Perdita with me.”

“Really? Why take her with you?”

“She is the only servant we have that won’t break a hip trying to keep up with me, so I’m taking her. I need someone to clean and carry the kills for me.” She brushed a strand of black hair behind her ears. “What about you, Father?”

Braig drank his tea, glancing over at his wife. “I’m not going anywhere today. Some of the other nobles are coming for dinner, so we will be preparing for a dinner party.”

“That means,” Holly added, “if you return from hunting and look and smell like dead animals, please enter through the kitchen and clean up before joining us.”

“Of course.”

Briana quickly finished off her breakfast before going into the kitchen. “Emilia, tell Perdita that she is coming hunting with me.”

“Yes, m’lady.” The cook curtsied before hurrying out to the servant’s quarters. “Perdie! Lady Briana needs you to go hunting with her.”

“Thank you, Auntie!”

Perdita slipped on her hunting clothes before stepping outside. The Stewart Estate sprawled out before her. She could see the small forest and part of the river that cut through the land. The orchard, shining with apples lay to her right.

Granny Hermione walked back up from the stables with a pail of milk. Papa Leontes cut the ground with a hoe in the garden.

“There you are.” Briana walked around the side of the manor, her black cloak billowing from her shoulders, making the stitched-on flowers dance around her feet.

“I’m ready, m’lady.”

The young lady of the house walked down the trail, boots kicking up dirt on their way to the forest. Behind her followed Perdita.

Walking in silence until they reached the tree line, Briana paused, allowing Perdita to walk alongside her. “Father said you were late to breakfast. He didn’t hurt you, did he?"

“Threw a book at my head.”

“I’m so sorry. I’m not sure why he does things like that to you. He never throws things at the other servants.”

“Your father hates me.”

“Yeah… I think he does.” Briana sighed. “I’ve never understood why. I’ve even asked him! He just said that you deserved it for some reason.”

Perdita fingered her braid, eyes on the ground. “Can we just stop talking about this.”

The other girl stopped, grabbing Perdita by the shoulders. “You’re my best friend! My only friend! I can’t just stand by and watch as my father treats you like dirt!”

“I’m a servant, it’s no surprise he treats me that way. I’m honestly surprised that he hasn’t sold me off already.”

“I won’t let him!”

“Bri, keep your voice down,” she smirked, “we’ll scare all the rabbits off at this rate.”

The other girl blinked before laughing. “You’re right Perdie! We need to get some rabbits!”

Perdita shook her head.

Briana was such a child when her parents weren’t around. So different than any other noble on Hazy Hamlet. The only noble who treated her and the other servants with kindness.

They smiled at each other. A bright spot in their morning. 

Side-by-side the two girls walked into the forest. Off to kill some rabbits!

* * *

“See you guys later!”

“Later Kyo! Have a great summer!”

“You too!” 

The boy loosened his uniform tie before brushing his brown hair away from his bright blue eyes.

“Kyo!” Walking away from the school came a set of twins both with white hair and red and golden eyes. The girl smiled, waving slightly. “Are you ready?”

“I am. what about you, Angel?”

Angel clutched her school bag. “I’m nervous, it’s our first time going out on our own.”

“I’m jealous,” Angel’s brother huffed, “You two get to go off on some grand adventure, and I’m stuck here.”

“Engel, It’s alright. You don’t need to be a warrior.”

“But I want to be. But, I’m no good at magic or at combat.”

“Like Areth says,” Kyo laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “there’s nothing wrong about a normal life. You might go your whole life without getting chased by Heartless. Angel and I can’t say that. And who knows, you might just be the future mayor of the islands the way things are going.”

Engel blushed. “Y-you think so!?”

“We both do!” Angel smiled. “Now, we need to get home before I have to leave. See you later, Kyo!”

“Later you two!”

The island breeze ruffled through Kyo’s hair as he walked down to the beach. His home lay near the docks. A small house with a single upstairs room.

The main door hung open, with only a screen door to keep out the pesky summer insects.

“Dad! I’m home! Is Mom back yet?”

Sora pocked his head out from the kitchen. “Hey kiddo!”

“How was school?” Kairi stepped into the room. Her hair looked wet, like she’d just taken a shower.

“Good. Angel says she’s ready to go. How did it go, Mom? Find anything?”

Kairi sat down, shaking her head. “I searched three different worlds. No sign of Braig or Koharu.”

Dang.

Nothing.

“At least she’s alive somewhere out there.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know Braig.” Sora stared out the window, eyes distant. “He’d be rubbing it in our faces if she was dead. The fact that he hasn’t just proves to me that she’s still alive. Somewhere.”

Kyo shifted his school bag. “Well, we’ll be looking for her too. Maybe we’ll find something.”

“I hope you do.”

Kyo knew his parents wouldn’t say it, but they worried.

The boy watched them every day. They smiled and laughed, but under it all he saw a sadness. The knowledge that they daughter was somewhere out there in the worlds tore at them every day.

He couldn’t remember his twin… All he had was a photo or two from when he and Koharu were born. She had brown hair and blue eyes, just like him.

But that’s all.

He carried one of the pictures around in his pocket. A reminder that he was not alone.

He had a twin… somewhere out there.

Where was she?

Was she scared?

Was she alone?

He’d dreamed about her many times. All nightmares. He’d dreamt of her in some moldy prison cell, sickly and frail. He’d dreamt of her lying somewhere, bleeding from cuts, begging for someone to come save her. He’d dreamt of her being brainwashed, turned into a person who wanted nothing more but to kill her real family.

But he couldn’t think about that now…

His feet carried him upstairs to where a squishy blue creature lay on his bed. “Bubbles! Shouldn’t you be working?”

SQUEAK!

The creature leapt up, looking around.

Dream Eaters…

Sora had called upon them years ago to search for Koharu’s dreams. This one came around most often, pulled into the Realm of Light by a summon charm.

Bubbles vanished, back to the dream world.

Everyone, even Dream Eaters, searched for Koharu… but it had been 14 years.

“Where are you… Koharu?”

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *

_VAs:_

_Perdita- Dani Chambers (Chise Hatori, Hina Sato, Mahoro Shimono, Stephanie)_

_Briana Stuart- Morgan Garrett (Akane Owari, Megu Kataoka, Akira Mado, Kamika)_

_Kyo Kumo- Jeremy Shada (Lance, Finn the Human, Robin/Dicky Grayson, Pike)_

_Angel Himitsu- Kimberly Brooks (Allura, Bumblebee, Angelica Rogner, Jasper)_

_Engel Himitsu- Steven Yeun (Keith, Invincible/Mark Grayson, Steve Palchuk, Wan)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter!   
> Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!   
> My OCs © to me

_“Hello, Briana!” Four-year-old Perdita waved as Briana came back into the house with her parents._

_“Hello, Perdita!” The other girl smiled._

_Holly immediately stepped between them. “Briana, why don’t you go upstairs to your room and prepare for your lessons?”_

_“Yes, Mother.”_

_Braig and Holly watched as their child skittered up the stairs. As soon as the girl’s door closed, Holly grabbed Perdita by the hair._

_“How dare you!”_

_SMACK!_

_Perdita cried out, clasping at her reddening cheek._

_The woman pulled the child’s hair till the girl looked her in the eyes. “You were allowed to play with Briana because you are also a child, and now you think yourself her equal? You will never be her equal! You are below us! Know your place, brat!”_

_She threw the girl to the floor, storming off as the child whimpered._

_Perdita looked up at Braig. He towered over her, a cruel smile on his lips._

_“I-I’m sorry, sir… I’m sorry…!”_

_“Shut up.” Braig’s boot connected with the girl’s stomach, pushing her back._

_His grin only widened._

_“You deserve this.”_

_…_

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky, orange light seeping through the dark trees.

Perdita wiped blood off one of her hunting knives. “Six rabbits. I think that’s the most we’ve ever shot.”

“You mean, that I’ve shot.”

“Oh hush!” Perdita sheathed the knife with a smirk. “How much do you think the pelts will go for?”

Briana clipped her small crossbow to her belt. “About 12 silver, I think. If you want to take the pelts, you can. I won’t tell anyone. Get yourself some new boots.”

“No, your father will find out. He always does.”

Just once she’d like to buy something for herself and keep it.

Every time she tried, Sir Braig caught her. And each time he caught her the punishment was worse than the last.

She was a servant. She didn’t get nice things.

It wasn’t fair.

Inside, her blood boiled, but she kept her mouth shut. Just accept it. Servants never get nice things.

Briana got nice things, but Perdita was not her equal.

She was below her.

“Well, at least you can keep the meat. They’re too small to make a meal big enough for Father and Mother. I know Leontes can make a delicious rabbit stew.”

“I’m sure he’d love to have these. We get rabbit and you get whatever fancy feast your parents want to serve the nobles.”

Briana sighed. “I’d rather not go. I know at least one of them is the prince’s cousin. I’ve heard that he’s a horrible person. But Mother wants me to marry well above my station. That’s at least one thing you have in your favor; no one is trying to marry you off for status.”

“I guess you’re right.” Perdita stared up at the red evening sky. “But my life is not easy either.”

“I know. Yours is much worse than mine.”

Perdita breathed out a long sigh. “Think he’ll kick the bucket early so you can be head of the household.”

“Not without some help he won’t.”

Leaves fell from the trees, landing around their feet, only to be crushed as they walked upon them.

No.

That wouldn’t do anything.

Even if Braig and Holly were to pass, this world was so screwed up. Once you are in a station of life, you could never escape. Once a servant, always a servant. Once a noble, always a noble.

There was no hope here for anyone.

She’d heard rumors of a rebellion somewhere around the city, but had never seen any sign of it with her own eyes. Rumors swirled about groups of people attacking the homes of nobles, taking the nobles away and freeing the servants.

That sounded perfect, except…

Briana.

They’d take her away too.

Perdita’s only friend in the world.

* * *

_“Perdita!”_

_“Perdita!”_

_Briana walked away from the house, leaving behind her study material and the tutor she’d managed to ditch._

_After she went to her bedroom earlier, she heard something downstairs. Sounded like shouting._

_When she came out of the room, she looked for Perdita, but was unable to find her anywhere._

_“Perdita,” she scrambled around the orchard, “Perdita!! Come out! I want you to come out!”_

_“Go away…”_

_Briana walked around a tree, finding the other little girl curled up in a ball, crying. “Perdita, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”_

_“I hate it here! I wanna go away!”_

_“Huh? How could you hate it? We have a big house, lots of stuf-“_

_“No! YOU have a big house and lots of stuff! I don’t have anything and Lady Holly and Sir Braig are mean to me!”_

_Briana cocked her head to the side. “Mean? But Mother and Father are nice to me.”_

_“I’m not you! I’m not their child! They hit me!”_

_“They do?” She’d never seen her parents do any of these things before. Perdita was a nice person, why would they hurt her?_

_Perdita looked up. “Watch them, especially your father. You’ll see.”_

_Briana sat beside the other girl. “Alright. If I see them hurt you, I’ll know. I don’t want my father and mother to be mean to my friend.”_

_“F-friend?”_

_“Yes, we’re friends right?”_

_“Y-yeah…”_

* * *

“Do you think we should take some of these wild onions back for Leontes to use?”

“I think so, he loves those.” Perdita bent down, pulling an onion out of the ground.”

As the smell hit her nose, she realized another smell floated in the air.

“Do you smell that?”

“Smell what?”

…

“Smoke.”

Onion in hand, the servant girl walked toward the forest exit. Orange light tinged the trees as she stepped out, staring up at the… burning manor.

“BRIANA!”

The other girl came running, skidding to a stop as she beheld her home in flames.

“Wh-what is going on!?”

Perdita glanced over toward the gardens. She could see a group of people there, torches in hand.

“Briana, you need to leave.”

“Why?”

“You know those rebels that have been attacking nobles…”

Now the other girl saw the people as well. “Oh… oh no. Wh-what about my mother and father!? Where are they?!”

“There!” Perdita saw two people standing on the top of the manor.

Sir Braig’s long ponytail blew in the wind as he held hands with Lady Holly. He glared down at the rebels.

Were they going to die rather than be captured!?

Black tendrils blossomed from Sir Braig’s feet, swirling up around them into a black portal.

What kind of black magic was this!?

The portal swallowed them up, and they vanished.

“Did you… see that?”

“They… left me… They left me!” Briana’s hands shook as she reached out for where her family once stood.

“Look! Over there!”

Perdita looked up as one of the rebels pointed their direction. “Briana! We’ve got to go!” She grabbed her friend’s hand, dragging her back into the forest.

Stumbling behind, Briana felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

Her mother and father just… left her.

They left her behind!

How could they do that to her!?

She knew how they treated the servants but… she was their daughter.

Why…?

The forest became a maze of trees until the girls reached a stone wall, the boundary to the Stuart land.

Perdita, without a second thought, vaulted over the wall. “Come on, Briana!”

“But-” she glanced back. In the darkening sky, she could see the orange glow of her burning home.

Maybe her parents would return for her.

They were still her mother and father.

“Bri! We need to go!”

She turned back, staring into the clear blue eyes of her best friend.

She saw that little girl, Perdita, so many years ago, who asked for Briana to understand what her life was like.

Her parents… they were not nice people…

This was right.

Away from the past.

The black-haired girl climbed over the wall, not looking back as much as she wanted to.

Perdita’s hand slipped into hers. “Come on.”

In the distance, thunder rumbled.

Ominous.

Frightening.

Just like the future ahead of them.

For how long they ran, neither girl knew. Every tree looked alike in the dark.

As the moon’s dim light shone through the clouds, the forest took on a strange glow, almost ghostly as the nightly mist set in.

They could see a little as the moon peaked out, brightening up everything around the two.

Nothing looked familiar.

“Perdita… was this a good idea?”

“Yeah! We’re better off on our own. You don’t have any of those stupid responsibilities of a noble, and I’m free of your parents! It’s better for us both!”

Perdita looked down at her muddy boots. Her legs shook, whether that was from exhaustion or from excitement she did not know.

This was her big chance to escape her terrible life.

And with her was the only thing she’d miss. Her best friend.

Her big chance.

But still, part of her heart longed for the arms of her parents. Parents who, no matter how they treated others, always treated her kindly.

“Perdie, listen, this is happening so fast… and I’m… I’m cold.”

“Well, we can’t make a fire since people are after us. I’ve got the rabbit meat, and the cold might keep it longer.”

The servant girl glanced around, noting a large square shape before rolling clouds covered the moon.

Thunder still rolled in the distance.

They should find shelter. She hurried to the square object, an overturned cart on an old road.

Why was this road empty? Weeds popped through the gravel and dirt. No one had traveled this road in quite some time.

No matter, the cart would work.

“Under here.”

Water began to drop from the sky as they crawled under. Soon, it pounded on the top of the cart, leaking through a few cracks.

At least the rain would throw off the rebels.

Not like Perdita was against their cause, but she was not letting them hurt her friend.

“So,” Briana whispered, “what now?”

That was a good question.

“Don’t know. What do you think we should do?”

“Perdie, you didn’t have a plan, did you?”

“Not one bit.”

“I cannot believe you.” Briana dryly chuckled. “Well, what if we went to… find your parents?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You mean, the monsters that ABANDONED me! No thanks.”

How could Briana even suggest something like that?

Was she out of her mind!?

She never wanted to see those people ever.

Whoever they were.

They left her to die! And then she ended up in Sir Braig’s house.

She would never forgive those people for leaving her like that!

“Perdita, they’re still your mother and father, whoever they are.”

“Don’t even talk to me about that,” the servant huffed, “especially since we just fled from your home after YOUR parents left you behind!”

Briana flinched.

“Perdie… I just…”

“Don’t you hate them!? Aren’t you angry!?”

Briana’s bangs fell over her eyes. “I am angry, but I don’t think I hate them. I mean, think about it. If those were rebels, their lives were in danger. I wasn’t there, so they had to run away.” She almost said, ‘Because I still love my parents’, but with Perdita in an agitated state, that wasn’t the best idea. “Haven’t you ever wondered if your parents had a reason to leave you behind?”

“No.”

“I mean, what if they were being chased by slavers? Or were nobles fleeing assassins? Or you were kidnapped and the kidnappers dropped y-“

“Can we drop it? Please!” Perdita ran a hand through her messy hair. “Get some sleep. I’ll keep watch.”

Briana shook her head. “I don’t mind staying up. You should sleep.”

“You’re the one who gets to sleep most of the night and isn’t up doing mending every night. You’re probably exhausted. Just get some sleep. Don’t worry about me.”

But… we’re friends. Briana wanted to say.

But she kept her mouth shut.

No sense arguing with Perdita in a foul mood.

The girl drew her cloak around her, curling up in one corner of the overturned wagon as Perdita sat in the other.

Her body slowly relaxed, the tension leaving her, only to be replaced with utter exhaustion.

She wanted to stay awake, to keep watch with her friend, but her eyelids dragged down, pulling her into the darkness of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Almost there you two.” Sora smiled as he piloted the gummi ship through space. Angel and Kyo sat behind him.

Angel gripped the edges of her pastel skirt.

“You ok?” The boy reached over, laying his hand on hers.

She glanced away. “I’m just… Look, I don’t feel like your dad’s friends like me very much.”

“Why do you think that?” Sora put the ship on autopilot and turned around. “Is it because of your father?” She nodded. “Thought so. Angel, just because Xehanort is your father doesn’t mean the others look at you funny. Trust me. They like you because you’re a sweet girl, and you are not your father.”

“Are you sure they don’t hate me and are just being polite?”

“I’m sure Angel.” Sora patted the girl on the head before turning back to fly the ship.

The girl still clutched her skirt, eyes fraught with worry.

Kyo stared out the window, watching the stars rush past. His heart pounded with worry. This was the first time he and the others would be going out without an adult.

The mission wasn’t hard, but it was still dangerous.

And… he was more or less the oldest. Technically, Angel was older, but she’d been in stasis, so her body and mind were technically a little younger than his.

Radiant Garden rose up before them and Sora brought the ship down in the hanger. “Angel, why don’t you go say hi. I want to talk to Kyo for a minute.”

“Sure…” Picking up a black case from the floor, the girl slowly walked out of the ship.

“What’s up, Dad?”

“You’re quieter than usual.”

“Oh.” His dad was way too good at picking that kind of stuff up. “I’m just nervous, that’s all. First time out alone, and I’m the oldest.”

“You’re the leader. I get it.”

Kyo fiddled with the shield-shaped necklace around his neck. “If something were to happen to the others, it’ll be my fault. And… what if I don’t find any trace of Koharu? What will I do?”

“Well,” Sora sat down, “if something happens, you do what you can to fix it. If it’s your fault, take responsibility. If it’s not, don’t blame yourself for things that you had no control over. Don’t think about ‘what-ifs’ I know you, Mr. I-get-perfect-grades. You want to do everything perfectly. Don’t try. Making mistakes is part of life, so don’t panic if you mess up. I mean… you know my story. I’ve messed up plenty of times. Just follow your heart, even if you mess up. Alright?”

“Yeah…”

“And don’t act like you have to do everything yourself. It’s fine to lean on the others. Actually, if you don’t, things will be a lot harder in the end. Got it?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright! Let’s go! Time for your adventure!”

Sora bounded off the ship, his son walking behind.

Kyo couldn’t help but still worry. He knew he would make mistakes… but what if his mistakes got someone hurt? And then there was his dad. His dad had a reputation.

A hero.

A kind soul, willing to drop everything to help someone.

What if he messed up, and ruined his dad’s reputation?

“Kyo.” Ansem the Wise smiled from his wheelchair.

“Hey, Uncle Ansem.” The boy smiled, gently hugging the old ruler. His eyes looked up at the person pushing said wheelchair. “Hey, Even.”

Even nodded cordially. “Kyo.”

Sora stood nearby, talking to Cid and a young black-haired boy. Angel seemed to be hiding slightly behind Sora as a spiky-haired man and brown-haired woman tried to speak to her.

“Uncle Zack! Aunt Aerith!” Kyo walked over, catching the attention of the couple.

Aerith smiled. “Nice to see you again, Kyo.”

“You’ve sprouted!” The black-haired guard laughed. “You’re almost as tall as our Angeal(1) now!”

Kyo grinned back. “I guess so. I’m at least old enough to go on an adventure without Mom and Dad.”

“Can’t believe that, seems like yesterday you barely came up to my knee.”

“Zack,” Sora patted his son’s shoulder, “hate to run, but we need to find Sasuke(2).”

“Alright.”

Kyo glanced over at Angel, who hung around by Sora, almost too afraid to go very far.

She stayed this way until they finally came outside. Flower petals floated across the sky, mixing with the falling lights.

“I forgot how pretty this place is…” Angel let out a long sigh.

In the courtyard, a guard with black hair, wearing a white and gold uniform, faced three teens, a katana in hand.

A girl with fiery red hair leapt into the air, throwing a flaming valari(3) at him. The guard blocked the valari as a blonde girl ran in. She threw a punch, but the guard jumped away, only to block a strike from a brown-haired boy with a gunblade.

“Hey!”

“Hey Lea!”

The flaming-haired pyro walked over, looking down at the sparring group. “My little girl started her guard training last week.” He pointed to the girl with the valari.

Sora laughed. “She certainly takes after you. Fire and all.”

“Uncle Sora!”

“Hinata!”

A young girl jogged over, her black and green hair falling behind her as she stopped, laying her hand on a long katana that hung from her waist. “Waiting on Dad?”

“Of course. Is your mom around?”

“She’s down there with Mrs. Sera.”

Angel stepped out from behind Sora. “Hello, Hinata.”

“Hey Angel. How are you doing?”

The girl glanced away. “I’m alright…” She flinched as Lea walked over to her. “Hi…”

“Hey Angel.” Lea softened his voice, noticing the nervousness about the girl. “How is school?”

“Fine.”

“Are you excited to be going on an adventure of your own?”

“Yes.”

He smiled, kneeling down to softly look her in the eyes. “I’m sure you’ll do great.” His smile faltered as the girl kept behind Sora, avoiding Lea’s gaze.

“Alright!” The guard in the courtyard stepped back from the teens. “Good work today. Get a drink and head on home.”

The red-haired girl bounded up to Lea. “Dad! Did you see me!? I finally made fire appear on my valari!”

“Good job, Auriel!” Lea patted her on the head. “Hey, I’m gonna stay here for a bit. Why don’t you go find your brother?”

“Ugh! Do I have to…?”

“Go on. Your mom has to head to work.”

Auriel groaned but she went anyway. The other kids soon left as well. Their trainer, after being joined by a woman with emerald green hair, came up the stairs.

“Hey guys.”

“Hey, Sasuke!”

Sasuke patted Hinata on the head. “So, are we ready to get started?”

“I am!”

“We know you are, Hinata.”

Angel walked over beside Kyo, clutching her black case, stepping away from Sasuke and the woman. The boy brushed his shoulder against hers, making her gently smile at his touch.

“So, what’s the plan?” Kyo asked gently. “Where are we going?”

Sasuke held up a hand. “I’ll let Rydia(4).” His eyes glanced over at the woman.

“We’ve asked you two here to help Hinata with her quest.”

Quest?

Whatever the quest was, at least it was some sort of adventure.

“Hinata is training to be a summoner. A summoner must defeat an eidolon before they can summon it. I have spoken to the king of the Eidolons, Leviathan. He says that, Hinata is going to search for three Eidolons.”

Hinata slumped over. “Only three!? But you can summon more than twelve!”

“I was in a crisis. You are learning as a summoner should, over time. You will learn to summon three eidolons, and you will train with them.”

That… that was it.

That was the quest.

Well, it was a little boring, but it was their first quest without their parents. Boring, boring.

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Angel whispered slightly.

Sora smiled. “I know, it’s not some epic quest, but this is your first time out without us. So, we don’t want to put you three under too much stress. So, enjoy this time, and don’t get into too much trouble.”

“Like you’re one to talk.” Lea quipped.

“Shut it!”

Kyo laughed a little. Maybe this would be an easy trip… he wished it were a little more difficult, but he understood why.

Ever since Koharu was kidnapped, Sora and Kairi kept Kyo close. All their friends did the same with their kids. As far as Kyo knew, only Vita had gone out by herself before, and she was training to be a Keyblade Master, so her life was very different from the rest of them.

This was the test.

He, Angel, and Hinata were the trial group to see if the kids were ready to spread their wings.

He felt ready, so ready to go.

Finally, his time to search for Koharu. He’d find her. She was his twin after all.

If anyone could find her, it would be him.

“We’re ready! When can we leave?”

“Well,” Sasuke smirked, “you can leave now if you want. But I know some people will be sad if you don’t at least say hi.”

Angel glanced down. “I’d rather leave now.”

“I think we should get started as soon as possible too.” Hinata looked up at her dad. “I know that people would like us to stay, but I’d like to get started.”

“If that’s how you feel…”

“It is!”

Sora laughed, but his eyes glanced at his son, brows furrowed slightly. “If that’s what you want. Just be careful… please. If you find something out about Koharu, call us.”

“We will!”

“Bye!”

The three kids practically raced back to the gummi hanger. A pastel-colored gummi ship sat at the far end of the hanger. A girl, in a lab coat walked out of the ship.

“There you are.” She smiled, brown eyes glinting under strands of silver-blue hair. “I honestly thought you’d arrive and leave within ten minutes.”

“Nice to see you too, Amelia.”

Kyo smiled as the girl stepped aside. “So, is the Valefor(5) ready?”

“Of course. She’s perfectly ready to go. Scratch her and Cid will probably kill the three of you.”

“We expect nothing less.” Hinata bounded aboard, screaming out the door. “I CALL THE FIRST BEDROOM!”

Angel breathed out a giggle. “We haven’t even left yet.” She walked up after the younger girl.

“Kyo.” Amelia handed him a new gummi phone. “This… This is for your sister, if you find her.”

“I’ll find her. We’ll find the eidolons. We’ll help worlds. And I’ll find my sister.”

“Don’t push yourself.”

“I’ll be fine. See ya.”

The boy walked into the ship. Blue-gray walls lined the halls with white stripes along the middle. A silver door stood slightly ajar; inside, Hinata lay on a bed with a cube-head marshmallow creature.

“Whytney(6),” the girl giggled, “we’re finally doing this!” The creature babbled in some unknown language as the girl laughed. “Our time at last.”

In the room next to that, Angel looked around. The rooms looked small, but that seemed perfect for their little group. Another bedroom seemed to be on the other side of the ship, near to the tiny kitchen.

Perfect for them.

Their time to shine.

* * *

Sora watched the Valefor shot off into the sky. “Think they’ll be alright?”

“Are you worried about them or about your son?”

“Both… mostly Kyo.” Sora sighed. “We’ve never let him even visit his grandparents without one of us. And then he’ll try to do literally everything. If he doesn’t find his sister, he may not come home at all.”

Lea patted his friend on the back. “He’ll be fine. He’s got Angel with him.”

“Is she alright? She wouldn’t even look at most of us?”

Sora shook his head. “She’s scared of most of you guys. You’ve come around the island, but she still thinks that you guys may dislike her for being her father’s daughter.”

“Seriously? The kid is literally her namesake. And we’ve known her for years.”

“I know. I actually asked her to join him on this journey because I hoped she’d become more confident.” His hand went to his head. “I just… Maybe this was a bad idea.”

Sasuke laughed. “Sora, they haven’t even been gone for five minutes.”

“Let me freak out!” The Keyblade wielder snapped. “My daughter is still gone, and now my son is going off alone. What if Braig kills him or takes him too…”

He turned away, shoulders shaking.

“I shouldn’t have let him go…”

“You needed to.” Sasuke whispered. “You’ve been holding him so close, but he’s ready to grow up. He’ll be alright. He’s a Keyblade wielder, just like you. Just like you and Kairi, he’s stubborn and knows what is right. He’ll do the job, and I know that he’ll do great things out there.”

Maybe.

But Sora’s heart still pounded in his chest.

Please… come home Kyo.

And please, please… Koharu come home.

* * *

Footnotes: 

  * Zack and Aerith named their son after Zack’s mentor, Angeal. 
  * Sasuke is an old friend of Kairi, Lea, and Isa who is now captain of the guard. 
  * A valari is an Indian weapon that is similar to a boomerang. 
  * Yes, this is Rydia from FF4. Sasuke is married to her.
  * This is a gummi ship blueprint from KH1. 
  * Whytney is a Whytkin. It’s a baby eidolon. Rydia had one in the DS version of FF4. 



* * *

_VAs:_

_Auriel Fahrenheit- Erica Mendez (Raphtalia, Towa Higurashi, Megumin)_

_Amelia- Carrie Keranen (Mami Tomoe, Satsuki Kiryuin, Sailor Galaxia, Elise)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!
> 
> OCs © to me!

"Briana, wake up."

Perdita slipped under the wagon, her boots sliding in the mud. The rain stopped hours ago, but the ground still squished beneath the feet of those who walked upon it.

The other girl woke up with a groan to find Perdita laying out a small haversack of fruit and berries.

"Where did you get these?"

"It is a forest. There are wild berries everywhere. And I found a grove of wild apples too."

Briana picked up an apple, the sweet flavor exploding in her mouth as she took a bite. "Are we still being followed?"

"Don't think so." The other girl popped some berries into her mouth. "The rain drove them away and covered our tracks. But, I'm pretty sure we can't go back, well at least you can't."

Perdita could probably do whatever she wanted, but Briana was still a noble. If rebels were walking around freely, they'd come after her.

The city, and even a small village were out of the question.

"I did some scouting around. There is another section of the forest, fenced off. I saw some signs warning about the "Witch of the Woods". Know anything about that?"

"I've heard of her." Briana nodded. "Some people say they've seen a witch, followed by a hoard of monsters, in the woods."

"Think she's friendly?"

"Are you serious?"

The servant shrugged. "I mean. It's our only path forward unless you want to sneak into a village and try to pass as a commoner."

"I think I'd take the witch."

"Figured."

As the sun began to change the sky from bands of pink and yellow to a soft blue-gray, the girls climbed out from their shelter.

The boots squished in the mucky ground as they walked. Mud clung to their clothes, only being knocked off by dew-covered branches.

Before them rose a denser grove of trees, sectioned off by crooked, hurriedly-constructed fencing.

"Beware the witch" signs hung around the fence.

Briana seemed tense as they approached. "What do you think she'll do if she catches us?"

"Probably eat us."

"Perdita!"

Perdita laughed. "Don't be scared. We can take her!"

"No we can't!"

Leaping over the fence, Perdita laughed. "Come on. We probably won't even see her. And don't be such a scaredy cat."

"I'm not scared!" Briana stiffened, her cheeks puffing out in indignation before she followed her over the fence.

The two girls moved between the dark trees.

Perdita's breath caught in her throat as the sun seemed to dim with every step. The branches loomed over them, thicker and thicker by the second.

"Y-you sure you're not sc-scared?"

"N-no! Y-you?"

"Not a b-bit."

Was it all in their heads, or did this whole section of the forest seem scarier?

A bush rustled nearby, causing them both to jump. Out from between the crinkly brown leaves, a pair of red eyes stared back.

"MONSTER!"

Feet pounding against the ground, they ran. Briana grabbed her friend's hand for fear they'd be separated.

Behind them, something darted between the trees and bushes, following them.

"We may be able to out ru-"

The ground vanished under their feet as they reached a small gully. Perdita gasped as she fell, her back slamming into the ground as the two slid down.

SPLASH!

Cold washed over them both as they landed in a creek.

"Great! Just great!" Briana huffed. "I'm cold! I'm wet! And there is a monster after us!"

"Maybe it won't follow us down here!" Glancing up, Perdita saw a small blue head poking out from the edge of the gully. Its red eyes studied them before it vanished.

"I think the monster is gone."

"Well, that's one thing fixed. But we're still cold and wet."

True…

Perdita stood first, helping her friend stand. Water dripped off them, chilling them to the bone under that cloudy sky.

The gully looked steep, still slick and muddy after the rain. She could see no way up on either side, and no place to take shelter and get dry.

"Well, I don't know what to do now…"

"Same…"

Footsteps.

Above them, gravel fell as feet approached.

Perdita nearly slipped back into the water as a blue pointy hat came into view. "THE WITCH!"

"Witch!? What witch?"

Under the hat peeked the face of a girl. Curly black hair framed her golden eyes.

"Uh… you're the witch."

"Huh…?" The girl knelt at the gully's edge. "Is that why people fenced off our part of the forest and run away from me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then I guess I am the witch!" The girl grinned. A grin far too innocent to go with that particular statement.

She held down a long wooden staff with a curved end.

"Are you cursing us?!" Briana gasped.

The girl laughed. "I'm helping you back up here, sillies!"

Perdita grabbed the hooked end of the staff, letting the girl pull her up.

This kid was strong.

Or she appeared to be, until Perdita stood up on the ledge and came eye-to-eye with a large blue monster.

"Thank you!" The little girl said to the monster. "Just one more, then you can go."

"These are yours!?"

"My papa's actually. He makes them. They're my friends." A small blue monster, about the size of a cat, the same monster Perdita saw watching them, climbed up onto the girl's shoulder. "Akame told me you were here."

Bending down, the girl held the staff down to Briana. The large blue monster grabbed the back of the girl's dress, pulling with her.

When Briana came up over the edge, she ran to Perdita. "So it was true. The witch has monsters."

"Monsters!?" The girl huffed. "These are my friends! If it weren't for them, you'd still be down there. You should thank them."

Maybe… the monsters didn't seem aggressive right now.

"Thanks… I guess."

The girl grinned. "My name is Vanette! This little guy is Akame." She petted the blue monster on her shoulder.

"I'm Perdita, and this is Briana."

Vanette clutched her staff. "Nice to meet you both." She turned, motioning for them to follow. "You'll catch cold like that. Mama might have some clothes you can wear until you dry off."

"Mama?"

"Yeah! Papa went to town, but Mama is still home."

More of the monsters began to appear in the woods, all of them looked different, some like animals, some not. They watched the two shivering girls as they walked with Vanette.

Their red eyes seemed more curious than angry, but the girls felt uneasy as they walk.

The trees began to part slightly, revealing purposely laid fences and bushes. A clearing spread out before them. A house, not much more than a hovel, stood in the center. Smoke billowed from the chimney.

Near a small stream that ran along the other side of the clearing, a woman knelt. Pale blue curls fell around her shoulders as she scrubbed laundry against a washboard.

One of the blue monsters walked by her, carrying a shirt. It hung the shirt on a rope to dry.

So the monsters were like… pets?

"Mama!"

The woman looked up, eyes widening at the sight of the strangers with her daughter. "Vanette, who are they?"

"They fell in the gully and got soaked."

"Are you su-"

"Mama, they're nice." The girl pleaded. "I think Akame scared them, and they were totally freaked out by me and the other Unversed."

The woman looked down at one of the small creatures, the Unversed. It nodded to her, and her shoulders relaxed.

"Alright then..." The woman smiled, but her eyes still held a guarded expression. "The fire inside will warm you. Go on in and sit. By the way, my name is Alya."

She seemed friendly enough, even if she was suspicious of them.

"I'm Briana and this is Perdita." The black-haired girl curtsied, surprising the woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Hey Mama," Vanette giggled as the girls went inside, "apparently people think I'm a scary witch!"

"Oh really?"

The inside of the house was small, but comfortable. A large bed lay against one wall, most likely shared by the entire family. A hearth shed light over the room, casting warm shadows.

Only when encased in the warmth of the home did the two girls really understand how cold they actually felt.

Briana was the first to slip in front of the fire, sighing contentedly as the warmth enveloped her. "They're nice."

"Seems so." Perdita sat down, curling her legs to her chest. "For now anyways. Let's just hope they don't figure out you're a noble, especially since that Alya woman doesn't seem to trust us. I wonder… how do they control the monsters around the house?"

"Vanette said they came from her father. Maybe he controls them?"

"Maybe."

The two girls sat, staring into the fire.

Where could they go? Perdita knew she'd be just fine on her own, running around in the woods or villages, but Briana wouldn't. People would hunt her down, or she wouldn't be able to disguise her noble nature.

She glanced back at the mother and her daughter outside the door, the mother seemed to be questioning her daughter, nervously glancing into the house at the two guests every so often. If they were nice, maybe Briana could stay with them, after Ms. Alya began to trust her a little. Vanette had black hair, so maybe they could pass her off as a member of their family.

Not that Perdita wanted to leave her best friend, but it might be safer.

The fire warmed the girls as the sun dipped lower. Their clothes and bodies dried by the time that Alya came back in and began making soup over the fire, no longer glancing at the girls, but one of the Unversed did settle in beside the hearth, eyes trained on the guests.

"I can help." Perdita stood as the woman began to cut some wild carrots.

"No, you're our guests. I will take care of dinner. You just rest."

Fine.

The girls studied the woman.

Alya bustled about, happy about her work. Happy to care for her family, and at least mildly happy about taking care of her guests.

But why did they live out here? In the middle of the forest. Scaring away all other people. Obviously, they want to be left alone. But why?

Briana gasped lightly, subtly pointing at the woman's ankles. Right now, with her bending over the pot, they could see scarring around her ankles; looking closer, similar scars marred Alya's wrists.

Manacles.

Chains.

That meant one of two things. A criminal (which seemed very unlikely by this point, but you never know with strangers) or a slave(1). Perdita often wondered if Sir Braig saw her as more of a slave than a servant, but she'd never officially been one.

She'd seen them before.

Those sad, hurting people dragged away to be sold. She felt sorry for them and scared, should Braig ever decide to sell her.

A fate worse than death.

If Alya had been a slave in the past, then it was no wonder she chose to live so far away from others. That would also explain why she really didn't trust Perdita and Briana.

But then, how did she escape? Did her husband have anything to do with this? What kind of person was he…?

If he helped her escape, or even bought and freed her, then he was probably a nice guy.

"Miss Alya, where is your husband?"

Briana's mind seemed to be on the same track.

"He's in town right now. He thought he saw an old enemy of his and wanted to make sure he wasn't causing trouble."

"Old enemy?"

Alya smiled. "My husband has a… rocky past. All he wants now is to live in peace and quiet with me and Vanette."

"Is that why you live so far away from people?" Briana asked softly. "Or are there other reasons?"

Turning around, the woman touched her wrists. "You noticed, didn't you? I should've expected nothing less from a noble."

Oh no.

"Wait! It's not what you think!? I'm running away! I-"

"It's fine." Alya turned back to her cooking. "I knew immediately, and that's why I was so nervous, but a noble running away, a servant with her, is strange, but not totally unheard of. The way you two act seems to indicate you're more friends than servant and master."

Perdita nodded. "We are friends. Her home was attacked by rebels, so we ran."

"Well, you have nothing to fear here. I won't turn you in. But, should you bring harm to me or my daughter, rest assured, the Unversed won't let you live long." Alya tasted her soup, her demeanor far too calm considering her statement; beside her, the little Unversed twitched, raising its head as if to agree with Alya's statement. "As for your earlier question, yes I was a slave. I belonged to the captain of the guard. He did horrible things to me… One day, I was being sold to a noble who lived on the other side of the forest. As we passed through the woods, the slavers transporting me tried to hurt me, and then he appeared." Her eyes began to glitter with soft tears. "The man who is now my husband leapt to my rescue. He slew the slavers and said he'd watch over me. At first, it was merely for him to help atone for past sins, by helping an innocent woman. But it became more."

Perdita smiled. "He sounds like a good man."

"He is, despite what he may claim. He does everything he can to keep me and Vanette safe. And I love him dearly for it."

If what she said was true, then Briana would be very safe here.

Perdita would be sad without her friend, but maybe it was best.

"Mama! Papa's home!"

Finally, they'd meet this person.

In walked Vanette, followed by a man dressed in black and red. His golden eyes shone out from under his spiky black hair.

He studied the two strange girls, his eyes flashing with obvious mistrust.

"Who are they?"

"They are our guests." Alya's tone made one thing clear. Their status as guests was not up for debate. "This is Perdita, and this is Briana. Girls, this is my husband, Vanitas."

Briana stood up, curtsying like a good noblewoman. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She was definitely staying here. She wouldn't be able to pass as a commoner.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow but merely shrugged. "Welcome."

"So," Alya asked gently, "How did it go? Did. You find him?"

"Yeah." Vanitas pulled off his black cloak, slinging it over a small chair. "I was right. It was Braig."

The two girls stiffened. Braig?

"He was actually pretty clever this time. Being as flighty as he is, I'm surprised he managed to settle down to hide in plain sight, probably helped that he never used his first name, so most people only called him 'Lord Stewart' outside of him home. He had a wife and a child too."

Alya's face wrinkled with worry. "Are his wife and child alright?"

"He and his wife fled. No sign of his daughter. The household servants said she was out hunting with another servant. A servant named Perdita."

Turning around, the girls found his golden eyes fixed upon them.

"So, you're Braig's daughter."

"I am." Briana stood up, pulling herself to her full height, but her eyes betrayed her fear. "What of it? How do you know my father? What did you do?"

Vanitas crossed his arms. "I used to work with him. I know how much trouble he is, so I wanted to check on him. Not my fault the rebellion was targeting him too."

"Work with him? So he was your friend?"

"Not anymore." Vanitas snarled. "That snake is nothing to me. I only cared in order to make sure my family stayed safe."

Briana opened her mouth, but stopped.

She wanted to say that her father was a good man and didn't deserve the title of 'snake'.

But that would be a lie.

She'd seen how he treated Perdita and the other servants. She'd seen him do his job as a tax collector, swindling, lying, and cheating.

He was not a good man.

Well, to others. But he'd always been good to her and her mother.

"What about me?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper. "Will you turn me over to the rebels to be locked up and tried for my parent's crimes?"

Vanitas looked into her brown eyes. "Why? You're a kid that, according to the servants of the household, is a kind hearted person. I see no reason for me to go out of my way to have you locked up."

"Really!?"

"As much as I despise your father, you're not him."

Perdita smiled. He was a kind man under that terrifying exterior. "Then, maybe she could stay here! I'm a commoner, but she's not. People will come after her. If she stayed her, she'd be safe."

"What!? Perdie, you're not leaving me behind are you?"

"No. I just… you're a noblewoman. You couldn't pass as a commoner just by how you act. I can."

Alya held up a hand. "Dear, if Briana has nowhere to go, what's to stop her from staying here?"

Vanitas looked at the girl. "Nothing. But…" His wife gave him another look. "If she pulled her weight around here, I guess she could stay. The other one too."

"I'm not staying unless Perdita stays! She's my best… and only friend. We go together, right?" She glared at Perdita, still miffed about the idea of staying behind.

The servant girl sighed. "Yeah. We've always been together. Why stop now?"

"Good." Alya smiled. "We can set you both up a cot tonight, and then tomorrow we'll make some beds."

"Does this mean I kinda have sisters now?"

"Let's not push it that far, Nettie." Vanitas patted his daughter on the head, smiling, but his eyes shot over to the two older girls; he still didn't trust them fully.

Perdita smiled at her friend. She'd never had siblings, as far as she knew. But Briana was the closest thing to a sister she'd probably ever have.

How could she even think of leaving Briana behind?

She'd never do that again.

"We stick together."

"Yeah!"

* * *

As the night wore on, the girls became tired. Alya prepared some simple cots, and the two were more than happy to flop down on them and drift off to sleep.

Soon, everyone was asleep.

Well, everyone but Vanitas.

In the flickering lights cast by the dying fire, he stared at one of the girls. He couldn't get her blue eyes out of his head. They held that same determination he'd seen so many times before.

"A servant in Braig's household…" He glanced down at a Flood perched on his knee. "And her looks. It's too much of a coincidence."

Standing up, Vanitas walked over to a large wooden chest. He rummaged around, searching for-

There it was!

A small bundle at the bottom of the box.

He unwrapped it, revealing a gummi phone. A phone Ventus gave him, but Vanitas never planned to use.

Until now.

Stepping outside, Vanitas made a call, sighing as a face appeared on the screen.

" _Vanitas!? Is that you? What are you calling me for?_ "

"Sora, I think… I think I found Koharu."

* * *

"Lord Stewart! How did you get in here!? Actually, never mind. Hurry! Let us out!"

Braig shot barely a glance at the nobleman who stood in an old, dingy cell. The stone hallway, dripping with moss and dew, held many cells like this. Almost all of them held some sort of captured nobility.

The rebels were very hard at work.

"Lord Torbal, if it were up to me, I'd let you all rot. I could care less about you."

"Lord Stewart!?"

Braig's hand grabbed the now-dirty collar of Lord Torbal's coat, slamming the man into the cell bars. "I've just got one question… where are they holding my daughter?"

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) This world they are on does have slavery, and a strict caste system. It is a pretty messed up world in general. The world is called Hazy Hamlet. It is also Terra and Aqua's home world.

* * *

VAs:

_Vanette Ater- Alexis Tipton (Iris, Mariella, Pascal, Komaru Naegi, Lucina)_

_Alya Ater- Kayli Mills (Emilia, Alice Synthesis Thirty, Fiore Yggmillenia)_

_Lord Torbal- Mark Whitten (Kyojuro Rengoku, Van Reichnott, Lyon, Hrid)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!
> 
> My OCs © to me!

Sora walked off the gummi ship, sighing. His hand clasped around the family photo he always carried in his pocket.

"Heya Sora!"

"Hey Chip, hey Dale."

"Hey Mr. S!" Launchpad looked up from another gummi ship in the hanger.

Gadget waved her small paw. "We've been waiting for you! Right, Hideaki?"

Out of the other ship's engine, popped a boy with short curly silver hair. He pushed up his goggles, smearing grease across his almond-colored face. "Uncle Sora!" He jumped out, hugging the man, no doubt smearing more grease on the back of Sora's jacket; good thing the jacket was black. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Hideaki. Is your dad around?"

"This way!" The boy jogged out of the hanger, Sora following behind.

The fresh air of Disney Town always seemed to have magic hanging in it. Maybe it was the cornerstone under the castle.

Who knows. But it did seem to lift his spirits just a little. Maybe it appealed to his hopeful side, the side that had been put under a lot of pressure for the last fourteen years.

"Hiya Sora!" Goofy waved from across the gardens. He and Donald looked ready to tackle their old friend in a hug, but they were currently preoccupied.

A dog, similar to Goofy swung around a shield of his own, a longer, thinner one with wheels. Must double as a skateboard. If Sora remembered right, that was Goofy's son, Max.

Donald stood by a female duck with pink fringe on her bangs(1). She looked disinterested in Sora, but her eyes held a glimmer of wonder at the famous hero's entrance. That was Webby's friend Leena, he thought.

Sora waved, but kept going.

Those two never seemed to have time since taking on apprentices of their own. Things felt so different. Sora was a parent, he had a job, and he was searching for Koharu.

He wished he could spend more time with his friends. But not before Koharu was home and safe.

"Dad's in the library. He's having issues with some guy who wants to be a superhero but keeps causing more trouble than he's worth. I like him. He's trying to do good; he just sucks at it."

"Oh really? Riku should be able to handle a wannabe hero." Sora patted the boy on the head before going into the library. "See ya, Hideaki."

"Later."

As Sora entered the library, that still had the wonky-shaped bookshelves, Riku sat in the large chair at the desk, hunched over a bunch of documents.

"Nice glasses."

The silver-haired man stiffened, head popping up. Two blue-green eyes glared from behind a pair of black-rimmed glasses. "Hush. They're just for reading."

"Your old eyes not working right anymore?"

"More like I stare at documents all day and so my eyes just get tired of reading small words."

"Or you're getting old."

"Sora, I am just a year older than you. So, shut up."

…

Laughter filled the room as Riku stood up. "How have you been, Sora? It's been a while."

"Yeah it has."

Riku took his glasses off. "So, I heard Kyo went off on an adventure."

Sora nodded. "He did. I figured I'd come by and see you. I… need someone to talk to. I want to put up a strong front for Kairi when I get home… we're both worried about him."

"I bet." Riku sat down at his desk. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to go looking for Koharu. Being king is a lot more work than I expected, and with this Darkwing Duck guy giving me no end of annoyance, I have so much paperwork."

Sora laughed. "I'll take working at a diner any day."

"Want a drink?"

"What kind of drink?"

"Not the adult kind. Pretty sure we don't have any of those around here. How about some cream soda?"

"Sounds good."

"Then we can talk."

* * *

"Braig, are you certain you can find her?"

"Well, we can't just leave Briana."

Holly narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't suggesting that. But if she wasn't in the rebel's prison, then looking for her might be useless… they may have… what if they killed her?"

"No." Braig huffed. "They wouldn't do that. They're way too soft. You know as well as I do that they're too wimpy to kill anyone, especially a child. That's why I didn't stick around when they first attacked. They wouldn't hurt her. She probably took off into the woods."

Holly slumped in a chair. "What if Perdita killed her?"

That thought had crossed his mind.

Sora's child had her chance to escape, but then again, she and Briana were close friends. If anything, they ran off together.

Braig pulled the hood of his black coat up. "This town is very safe, so you can walk around. I might be gone for a while." He vanished into a dark corridor, bound for Hazy Hamlet.

Holly looked around the small inn room.

A far cry from her family's manor.

She sat on the small bed, wondering if her daughter was safe, or if she was lying dead or injured somewhere in the forest. Hopefully, Braig would find Briana.

Hopefully.

* * *

"Sora, Kyo is a strong kid. He'll take good care of the girls, and he'll be careful. And not to mention, he's got Hinata and Angel backing him up. Hinata will have an eidolon with her soon, and Angel is a powerful bard. They'll take care of each other."

Sora downed a cream soda. "I know… I know. Kyo told that to me yesterday… and the day before. And the day before."

"Then listen!" Riku thumped his best friend on the head. "We're all telling you the same thing. Listen to us. Go home and be with Kairi. You two need each other, especially now. Donald and Goofy are taking their apprentices out to search for Koharu tomorrow, so I'll ask them to watch for Kyo too, just to make sure he's alright."

Sora smiled. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome, now get home."

"Alright, alright!" He stood up, walking for the door.

RING

He jumped as the phone buzzed in his pocket. "Think that's Kyo!?"

"No."

Looking at the phone, no caller ID appeared. His eyebrow raised in utter confusion. "Actually, I have no idea who it is." He answered the phone, eyes widening as a similar face to his own appeared. "Vanitas!? Is that you? What are you calling me for?"

Vanitas did have a gummi phone, according to Ven, but Sora never thought he'd ever use it. Ever.

" _Sora, I think… I think I found Koharu._ "

What…!?

"Y-you what…?"

" _Braig was here, on Hazy Hamlet. I found him._ "

Hazy Hamlet!?

"He was there! We searched there!"

Vanitas nodded. " _I know. He was hiding in plain sight. He literally lived in a manor as a noble, going by his last name too. Probably thought we wouldn't expect him to settle down with a wife and daughter, but he did._ "

"He has a wife and daughter?"

" _Yeah, the rebellion burned his house down. He and his wife escaped, and his daughter was out of the house._ " Vanitas looked down, brows furrowing. " _Get out of here, flood._ " He looked back at the phone. " _That's how I found her. Braig's daughter came here, running from the rebels, with a servant girl from their home. I think the servant is Koharu._ "

Riku walked over, looking down at Vanitas. "Why do you think she's Koharu?"

Sora shuddered with… maybe excitement, anticipation, something… the thought of his daughter finally coming home…

" _Bright blue eyes. Spikey brown hair. Not to mention Braig apparently told her that she was abandoned as a baby. She might not be Koharu, but she could be. Not to mention, when she looked determined, her eyes… they were exactly like yours._ "

"I'm on my way! Send me your exact location!"

Turning off the phone, Sora ran to the door.

"Sora!" Riku grabbed his friend's arm. "Hold on."

"No! No! Koharu… She-she might be there!"

Grabbing Sora's shoulders, Riku turned him around. "Take a deep breath. It might be her, but you need to relax. I'll go with you. We need to be careful here."

"That could be my daughter!"

"I know." His friend said gently, his grip holding Sora firmly in place. "Meet me at the gummi hanger. Don't leave. Promise me."

"But Riku-"

"Promise me."

…

…

"I promise."

Sora, the moment Riku released him, raced to the gummi hanger. He wanted to start the ship with every fiber of his being, but he did promise.

"Uncle Sora?" Riku's son poked his head into the ship. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing." Sora sat in the pilot seat, his foot tapping with anticipation.

Hideaki pushed up his goggles a little more before running back into the castle. He could hear voices in the throne room.

"Riku, are you sure you should go?"

"I'll go there and come right back, Hara."

Going into the room, the boy saw his parents standing with the former king and queen. His mother crossed her arms. "Alright. But don't make a habit of disappearing for long periods."

"Yes," Mickey chuckled, "please don't do what I did."

"I will take Sora there, and no matter what, I'll come back."

"I hope that it is Koharu." Minnie whispered gently.

Riku nodded. "I do too." He noticed his son's presence. "Hideaki, would you like to come with me?"

"Why?"

"I know you don't want to be a warrior, but would you like to see another world besides Radiant Garden, the islands, and Twilight Town?"

The boy nodded, his brown eyes sparkling. "I'd love that!"

"Hideaki, if you go, stay with your father."

"Yes, Mom."

Riku nodded, kissing Hara on the cheek as he headed out the door, followed by his son. They found Sora fidgeting in the pilot's seat of the gummi ship.

"Out, Sora. I'm driving."

"Why!?"

Riku pushed his friend out of the chair. "You are too emotional. I don't want you to crash the ship or burn the engines out. You need to cool a little."

Sora threw himself in another seat, his leg twitching as the other two sat down and the ship took off.

"Sora," Riku gently spoke as he flew the ship, "I know you're nervous and excited, but you heard Vanitas. If this is her, then she thinks that she was abandoned as an infant, not that she was kidnapped. She might not want to meet you. She may not even want to speak with you."

Sora's heart sank at those words, but he knew Riku was right.

If it was her… would she want to come home at all? Would she want to see her mother and brother?

Mother…

Kairi needed to know. But, maybe not until they were almost certain that this really was her. No need to get her hopes up only to have them dashed.

"Do you think she'll hate me?"

"I don't know."

"Um," the boy in the ship spoke up, "I don't know if I can really talk, but if I was her, I wouldn't want to be told right away. Maybe tell her your story and slowly reveal details. But not right away."

"Good idea, kiddo." Sora patted his 'nephew' on the head.

Riku smiled. "I hope this goes well, and I do hope it is Koharu; more than anything, I hope that it's her. I know that you want nothing more than to bring your daughter home. And, even if she's not Koharu, she might be able to help find her."

"Yeah." Sora gently smiled. "This is the best lead we've had ever. And Vanitas said that Braig had a daughter there too. She might know something."

Leaning back in his chair, Sora closed his eyes.

For the first time in fourteen years, he had hope.

Hope to bring his dear Koharu home.

* * *

"I've never done manual labor like this."

"You really are a noblewoman." Vanitas muttered as he pulled a carrot up out of the garden. Beside him, Briana pulled up a potato plant; the girl sweated, panting from pulling up a few plants.

Briana laughed dryly as she wiped sweat away. "This will take some getting used to, but I can do this."

"You'll have to if you expect to stay here. If you don't work, I'll kick you out myself." Vanitas smirked. "You're less annoying than your father though. He was lazy and only thought of himself."

"Really? He was always good to Mother and me. But, I guess I don't know him as well as I thought. He did some sort of magic to escape. I didn't know he knew any magic, or anything like that. At all. Can you tell me about him?"

Vanitas laughed. "Well, in a word, he's an a-hole. He was a snake that looked out for his own interests and was not above fighting dirty. Not that I'm any better; at the time, I was his coworker, and we were both bad people."

"You've changed. Could my father have too?"

The man sat down on the ground, looking at the girl. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Then, you were a baby when it happened…" He glanced over at where Perdita sat, churning butter as Alya swept the house and Vanette gathered eggs. "An… acquaintance of mine, fourteen years ago, had twins. One of them was kidnapped by your father."

Briana froze. "Wh-what…? He kidnapped a baby!? Are you sure that it was my father? What happened to the baby?"

"They never found her. Only Braig, and maybe your mother, know what happened to her."

The girl sat down beside him. "I didn't think my father could do something like that. I knew he was a mean man at his job. But, he always loved me and Mother… he always bent over backwards for me. He loved us…"

"His job?"

"Tax collector. I knew he took some money on the side, like all other tax collectors. So, I thought it was normal for people at his job."

Vanitas huffed. "If that's the case, then I doubt he's changed."

"Then… do you think… do you think he actually loved me or mother?"

The man's eyebrows went up.

If he said what he wanted to say, Alya would kill him.

"I don't know."

"Briana!" Perdita jogged over. "Miss Alya says they need supper. I thought you and I could try and track down a boar. That is, unless these creatures of yours, sir, have scared the animals off."

Vanitas shook his head. "They live together with the animals. And they know not to attack the two of you. Just attack one boar. Don't want to kill them all off."

Was he saying that in order to keep the game from dying off or because he cared about the balance of nature here?

"Of course."

Perdita laughed, pulling her friend up. "Let's go."

The two girls dashed into the trees.

Unversed walked around, amongst the trees. Other animals walked around too, interacting with the little blue monsters.

"I'll set the trap, and you wait."

Briana nodded, climbing into a tree as Perdita began to slink around. A little boar stood by a small pond. The girl snuck around the pond, picking up rocks. Pulling a leather sling out of her pocket, she flung a rock, hitting the boar in the hindquarters.

The animal squealed and ran into the woods, toward Briana.

Perdita followed behind, guiding it forward by flinging more stones.

Thunk!

A small bolt sunk into the boar's neck. It stumbled before falling to the ground. "Got it."

"I'll finish it." The servant girl pulled out a knife, slitting the animal's throat. Briana climbed down from the tree as Perdita grabbed the hind legs of the boar. "Ready to go?"

Briana picked up the front legs. "Yeah."

Her mind still wondered as they began to walk. All this talk about her father. A father who had always treated her warmly and lovingly. He may have been mean to some people, but kidnapping a baby… could he really do something like that?

This seemed like a good arrangement. If they pulled their weight, Alya and Vanitas would let them stay.

Maybe they could have a great li-

Whoosh!

The trees shook as a massive object flew overhead. The air buzzed as heat floated down from the bottom. Animals scattered, diving for cover as Unversed hissed and snarled.

"What is that!?"

"I-I don't know!"

"It's going to the house!" Perdita and Briana dropped the boar, both girls running for the house.

When they reached the clearing, a massive, colorful… thing sat in the middle. Vanitas stood nearby, Alya hiding behind him. Vanette stood beside her father, clutching her staff, fearlessly. But Vanitas did not look too concerned. He more looked annoyed than anything.

The side of the giant object opened up, and out walked two men and a boy. Perdita blinked as she beheld a man with spikey brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Eyes as bright as her own.

Her heart thudded in her chest.

Who was he?

Vanitas crossed his arms. "About time. I didn't think you'd bring Riku and a kid too."

"I wasn't letting this guy come alone." Riku snickered.

"Who are they?" Briana whispered.

Perdita shook her head. "Not sure, but Vanitas isn't nervous." She glanced again at the man with blue eyes. "I'll go get the boar. You go see what this is all about."

Stepping from the trees, Briana walked toward the others as the other girl hurried back into the forest.

"This is my wife Alya and my daughter, Vanette. Girls, this is Sora and Riku."

Riku's son grinned. "My name is Hideaki! And who's she?" All eyes turned to Briana as she approached.

"That's the other girl I told you about. Briana."

"Braig's daughter." Sora smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you, Briana. My name is Sora."

Briana curtsied. "It's nice to meet you, sir. So, you know my father?"

"Yeah… he… he hates our guts."

"And we don't really like him much either."

Yet another person who didn't like her father. She shook away the frown that appeared on her lips as she glanced over at Vanitas. "Is one of them the acquaintance you were talking about earlier, sir?"

Vanitas nodded. "Yeah. Sora's the guy I was talking about."

The girl bowed her head. "I'm sorry. Vanitas told me what happened with your child. I'm sorry he did something like that." She still couldn't believe it, nor did she truly believe it in her heart. At least, she didn't want to believe it.

"It's not your doing." Sora smiled at the girl. She was far nicer than her father.

"Where's Perdita?"

"We dropped the boar when we saw that big thing. She went back for it."

Nearer to the house, Perdita walked out of the trees, carrying the boar. She didn't look at the man with blue eyes. Looking at him made her uncomfortable. Her heart seemed to sing as he came into view, wanting her to talk to him. But her mind, it pulled her to run. To keep as far away from him as possible.

"There you are!"

Vanette jogged over, grabbing her arm. "Come on! Come meet Papa's friends. Well, maybe not friends. Actually, he doesn't really like them. But come meet them anyway."

"What if I don't want t-"

"Perdita!" Briana waved her over.

Beside her, Sora looked up, and saw Perdita. A gasp escaped his lips.

Briana looked up at him. Her eyes looking from his blue eyes to Perdita's blue eyes.

Their identical blue eyes.

Wait.

It couldn't be…

But they looked the same…

Was he her father?

But… if that was true, then did Braig… did he really do something so despicable as to kidnap a baby?

The girl walked over, looking down at the ground. "What?"

"Perdie, this is Sora, Riku, and Hideaki." Briana whispered, her mind still racing.

"Nice to meet you."

Sora's hands shook as he waved. "Your n-name is Perdita?"

"Yeah." Why did he look on the verge of tears? It was super weird.

Blinking them away, Sora smiled. "W-well. I… I was hoping you girls could help me. Fourteen years ago, Braig kidnapped my daughter. She was just a baby at the time."

"I'm… sorry."

What did he think they could do about that? And while she'd never heard anything about him taking a baby, Perdita wouldn't put it past Braig.

"I was wondering if you two knew of a girl, maybe a servant, or something, that has no parents. And maybe Braig mistreated them or hurt them. That could be her."

Wait…

"I know." Briana looked up, her eyes shining with a strange determination. "Perdita! Father said he found her on the side of the road, abandoned. Fourteen years ago."

"What are you doing, Briana!?"

"Think about it!" The noble girl smiled softly. "What he said, it fits you. And you two look nearly identical."

And maybe, just maybe, Briana could learn the true nature of her father… and if he was as horrible a person as they said.

Perdita gave a slight glance toward Sora before gritting her teeth. "We do not!"

That was a total lie and she knew it.

He did look just like her.

…

"No." She stepped away. "I know what happened to my parents! They abandoned me! They don… They don't want me!"

Sora's eyes flickered with tears once more as he knelt down, a warm smile on his face. "Perdita right? If… If you are my daughter, I can tell you that's not true. My wife and I have wanted you since you were born. You were stolen."

"No!" Perdita turned away, clenching her fists. "I know wha-"

"You don't!" Briana grabbed her friend's hands. "You only know what my father told everyone. And from what I've heard today, I'm not sure anything he said can be trusted."

Pulling away, Perdita backed toward the woods. "I-I… Leave me alone!" She tore through the trees, Briana running after her.

Sora watched her go, his heart squeezing in his chest. "It's her… I know it."

"I think you're right." Riku nodded, his voice soft. "She just needs some time. This is probably a big shock to her."

Vanitas sighed. "Come on inside. Give her a bit."

"Papa, I'll go check on her." Vanette grabbed her staff, jogging off. "Hideaki, want to come with?"

"Sure!"

The black-haired girl grinned, looking down at a flood by her feet. "Find them, Akame." The flood dashed off into the trees, the two kids behind it.

They followed the flood to where Perdita sat in a tree, curled up amongst the branches. Briana stood at the base of the tree, hands on her hips.

"Come on! You can't stay up there forever."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're such a child sometimes!"

"Shut up!"

"Um," Hideaki held up a hand, "Perdita."

"What?"

The boy walked to the base of the tree, looking up into the girl's eyes. "I know Uncle Sora. He's a great person, and he's really nice. He'd never He'd never abandon anyone, even his enemies, so he'd really never abandon his own child."

"We don't even know if he is my father!" The girl snapped.

Vanette tapped a finger against her staff. "But I bet we can find out. Hideaki, you know him better than us. You could help us."

"There's a test we can take on another worl-" His hands shot to his mouth.

Briana blinked. "Another… world?"

"Crap."

Perdita slipped out of the tree, her face a mask of curiosity. "Does that mean, you and that Sora guy are from another world?"

"Yeah." Vanette giggled. "They are."

"Hey! World order!"

The little girl cocked her head. "World border?"

"Order! You know, the thing about other worlds not knowing about other worlds! That thing you're supposed to keep!"

"Oh, Papa never told me I had to keep it a secret." The girl scratched her cheek.

Another world…

That would explain the big, red thing they flew in.

"Is my dad from another world too?"

"Braig?" Hideaki nodded, resigning the fact that the world order was basically shattered now. "Yeah. He's from the world we need to go to anyway. It's called Radiant Garden. They have a test that can tell us if you're Uncle Sora's daughter or not."

"Sounds easy enough."

Turning away, Perdita huffed. "And what if I don't want to be his daughter? I don't know him. For all I know, he's a horrible person."

"But he's not!"

"Says you. I don't even know you. Why should I trust anything you say?"

Vanette stood to the side, Akame on her shoulder. "Well, this is awkward…"

Perhaps there was a way to get Perdita to go with them, in a way that Vanette could go too.

Hmm…

A wide grin slowly split Vanette's face. "Hey, Hideaki." She said innocently, drawing the little boy's attention away from Perdita, her mind quickly crafting up a clever lie or two. "That thing you came in. Do you know how it works?"

"The gummi ship? It's pretty easy to pilot. I did it on my first try."

"Could you show me!? It looks so cool!"

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Yeah. Sure."

"Why don't you two come too! It'll be fun! And you can ponder all these amazing, life changing questions on the way."

"Uh… sure."

It was a thing from another world after all. Who wouldn't want to check it out?

Walking back, the four passed by a few Unversed, but didn't see the parents. They'd all gone inside.

"So, it's called a gummi ship?" Vanette asked innocently.

Hideaki adjusted the goggles on his forehead. "Yes. It's made of gummi blocks, one of the few things that can block out the darkness of space." He led them inside. "There are a few rooms, small ones, but they do the trick."

"How many people can live here?"

"Four. But it's a tight fit. The tiny kitchen is basically big enough for one or two people to fit in."

Eyes alight with wonder, Perdita and Briana took in every detail of the strange machine. Vanette, however, stuck by Hideaki. "And how does it fly?"

"A propulsion engine, powered by magic."

"You're really smart." The girl praised. "How old are you?"

"Eleven."

Vanette gasped. "I'm twelve! We're almost the same age! And you can fly this thing at our age!? That's amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"I do."

"Want to see how it works?"

"Sure!"

Elsewhere on the ship, Perdita pushed open a door to see a slightly messy room covered in photos. Many of the photos were pictures of Sora.

Must be his room.

Pictures of him with a duck and a dog. Pictures with other people in many places. There were a lot of pictures of him with a red-haired girl, including one of them getting married. His wife then.

Another photo set. Him, his wife, and a boy. A boy with spiked brown hair and indigo eyes.

He had another kid?

Sitting on the bed-side table, another photo stared at her. A photo of Sora and his wife holding two brown-haired babies. The indigo-eyed one wrapped in a green blanket, probably their son, and a blue-eyed one wrapped in a red blanket. The frame read, "Kyo and Koharu."

She picked up the photo, turning it around. On the back, a note hung from the wooden frame. "May this only picture of Koharu lead you to her."

Koharu.

They thought she was this baby.

Nonsense.

Setting the picture back down, she left, closing the door behind her. "Can we go now?"

"Find something you didn't like? Maybe something about that Sora guy"

"Why do you even care, Briana? You have parents. I don't. It's fine."

Briana crossed her arms. "Oh really. All I've heard today is that my dad is a garbage person and that he might not really love me or mom."

"Well at least you had a happy family for some time."

"Seriously?! Why don't you just want to check it out? I may never see my family again, but I at least thought you'd be excited to find yours."

"We talked about this! I don't ca-"

The ship rocked, the door to the outside closing.

"Vanette!" Hideaki yelled. "Stop!"

Down the hall, the two girls heard Vanette laughing. "No way! We're gonna go explore!"

"Dad's gonna kill me for this!"

"So is mine, but who cares!"

Perdita stumbled down the hall, into the cockpit. "What is going on!?"

Hideaki lay against the wall, having either fallen or been pushed. Vanette sat in the pilot's seat, grinning like a little maniac with Akame curled up in her lap, looking perturbed, but he wasn't trying to stop her.

Outside the front window, the trees fell away as the ship lifted into the air.

"What are you doing!?"

The little girl turned around. "You want to learn about Sora, right? I say we go search on our own. Hideaki here knows him, so he can be our guide."

"I never signed on for this!"

"Hmm," Briana tapped her chin before jumping into one of the seats, "I think that's a good idea. Maybe I can find my father too… and find some answers."

"Ugh, fine." Perdita sat down in a chair as Hideaki pulled himself up.

"Don't I get a say in this!?" He cried.

"Well, you can come with or we can drop you off somewhere else… if we don't crash first. And since I have no clue what I'm doing, we'll probably crash and die very soon. Right Hideaki?"

The boy ran up to the console, tapping a few buttons as the ship began shaking. "You're gonna get us all killed if you pilot this thing!"

He reached for the controls, but the little girl blocked his hand. "No-no. You don't get to fly unless you agree to join us and fly us around."

"Seriously!?"

"Seriously."

The little boy bit his lip. "Dad is going to kill me… Fine. I'll do it."

"Promise me you'll do it."

"I promise."

Vanette slid out of the seat as the boy sat down, glaring at the little girl who just grinned innocently. He pressed a button and a fourth chair popped up for Vanette.

The world began to disappear around them, replaced with dark space. "So, if we wanted to learn more about Sora, where should we go first?"

"Are you asking me?" Their unwilling pilot snapped.

"Yes."

Hideaki groaned. Might as well go along with it, since her promised. And, somewhere inside him, something leapt for joy, having always wanted to go on his own adventure.

"Well, Uncle Sora has lots of friends. One guy he talks about, and he and Aunt Kairi sometimes visit, is named Aladdin. His world is called Agrabah."

Perdita stared out the window, her heart thudding as the vast emptiness of space surrounded them. "Agrabah it is then…"

* * *

**Ah yes, everyone's favorite world.**

**I have my reasons for them going there first, so just wait and see.**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) This is Max from… well I shouldn't have to tell you. And Leena from 2017 Ducktales.

* * *

VAs:

Hideaki Tsuchi- Aleks Le (Zenitsu Agatsuma, Hisui, Caiman, Ake, Lilpilin)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom Hearts © Disney and Square Enix!  
> TWEWY © Square Enix!  
> Hinata © to Yamichaos27!  
> My OCs © to me!

Sora and Riku jumped as they heard the ship start up.

“What are they doing!?”

Running outside, they saw the ship rising above the trees, already far out of reach. They could barely see Vanette sitting at the helm and the tops of Perdita and Briana’s heads.

Hideaki was most likely in there too.

“I… should’ve known better to let Nettie wander near the ship.” Vanitas groaned.

“Where do you think they’re going?” Alya grasped at her husband’s arm. “How can we get them back? It’s not safe!”

Riku narrowed his eyes. “They better get back here.” As the ship disappeared from sight, he pulled out his phone, calling his son.

A few minutes of nothing before Hideaki’s face appeared on the screen. “ _H-Hey Dad…”_

“Hideaki Terra Tsuchi, you turn that ship around right now!”

“ _Too bad he promised not too!_ ” Vanette’s face appeared on the screen. “ _Sorry, but we’re basically kidnapping him. We need a pilot and he’s it. Hope you don’t hate us! Bye!_ ”

The call ended.

“She’s your daughter alright.”

“Shut it, Sora.”

Alya’s face paled. “Wh-what do we do now?”

“I’ll go get them.” Riku pulled out his Keyblade armor and activated it. Hadn’t worn it in a long time…

He got on his glider and shot off into the sky.

Sora ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe this is a good thing. If Perdita needs time, no better way to spend it than adventuring and growing.”

“What about Vanette?”

Vanitas crossed his arms. “I’m not happy about her going off, but I think she’ll be alright. I taught her well.”

“I’m still worried!”

“I know, Alya.”

Riku came flying back down, removing his armor. “Gone. They probably picked a place the ship has been before and used the warp drive.”

“Dangit… I think we’ll need to ask Chip and Dale or Radiant Garden to track the ship.” Sora let out a long sigh. “But maybe we should step back and let them explore on their own. We learned more about ourselves over our adventures, maybe they will too.”

Riku slowly nodded. “They only issue is that Hideaki can’t fight. He knows some magic, but he doesn’t fight.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll send them messages, telling them that, and maybe they’ll be careful. Hara’s already going to be livid, but if something happened to Hideaki… And I need to make sure that he wants to be on the trip. If not, I’ll go get him myself. When he answers the phone…”

He pulled out the phone, trying to make another phone call.

But Hideaki didn’t pick up.

“And not to mention,” Sora added, “we’re stranded. You have armor. I don’t. Can you call another gummi ship to get us.”

The silver-haired man let out a long sigh as he put the phone away to try again in a bit. “I could… but that means Launchpad will bring it.”

“And?”

“You do not want Launchpad flying a ship. Trust me.”

“I guess we call Radiant Garden then.”

“Guess so.”

“I’ll ask them to track the ship and try to make contact.”

Riku walked off to make a call to Radiant Garden, and Sora walked off to make a call of his own.

A soft smile crossed his face as Kairi’s face appeared on his phone. “Hey honey.”

“ _Hey. So, how did it go with Kyo?_ ”

“It went well, I guess. But that’s not why I’m calling.” He sat down on the grass. “Vanitas contacted me. He found Braig living on Hazy Hamlet as a noble. In his house, there was a servant girl named Perdita. Kairi, I just met her and… I’m convinced she’s Koharu.”

“ _R-really!? You found her!?_ ”

Sora’s gaze lifted skyward. “Kinda. She and the other kids swiped our gummi ship and took off. Also, she thinks she was abandoned as an infant. She’s not really sure what to think of me saying she’s our daughter. I think that’s why she took off.”

Kairi’s smiled dropped slightly. “ _She’s probably scared…_ ”

“Yeah. I think it’s best to give her space, but I’ll tell the others about her, and to keep an eye on her.”

“ _What’s her name again…?_ ”

“Perdita.” Sora’s gaze softened. “She looks just like her brother, but her eyes are like mine. She’s got to be Koharu.”

“ _Want me to come_?”

Sora shook his head. “Maybe stay there in case she goes there. I’ll go to Radiant Garden. That way if she goes there or to the islands, one of us will be there to talk with her.”

“ _Alright._ ”

He ended the call, but there were more calls to make now.

Starting with Kyo.

* * *

“So, this isn’t even a real eidolon?”

“No,” Hinata shook her head, “King Leviathan wanted me to have a practice battle with the Cocktrice before I try to take on any of the big ones. Right Whytney?”

The baby eidolon nodded, chattering on in a language only Hinata understood.

Angel clutched her flute case close. “I like this. It’s our first time alone on a mission. Some practice might be nice.”

“Alright then.”

Down the ship went, landing outside the gates of town.

No need to hide the gummi ship here, this was Traverse Town after all. The people of this world all knew of other worlds.

“Think we’ll find any clues to your sister here?”

“No.” Kyo shook his head. “This was the first place they checked. It’s been checked, checked again, and checked some more. Nothing to find here.”

Just his luck. Their mission was too easy. This was a practice run. And there was nothing to help him find Koharu here.

What was the point of them coming here then?

“You little brats! I’ll call the cops!”

A boy with orange hair and glasses ran past, followed by a girl in a pink frilly dress. A shopkeeper stopped, holding up a can of spray paint. “If I catch you punks painting my shop again, you’ll regret it!” His eyes turned on them. “Who are you? Visitors? Or are you with those little brats?”

“Visitors.”

“Good.”

Hinata smiled at the man. “Sorry about your shop. But, hey, we were wondering if you knew of any monster sightings lately. Specifically, one that looks like a giant chicken.”

“Um,” he raised an eyebrow at the girl, “no… but Max might. She’s the local reporter. She’s knows everything. You can find her in the third district.”

“Thank you!”

Hinata skipped off toward the third district, followed by the other two. Angel glanced over at her fellow islander. “What’s wrong?”

Kyo shook his head. “Nothing. I just hoped we’d do more than this. We’re wandering around Traverse Town, and I just want to be out doing more than the safe stuff.”

“You’re too much like your dad.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Shaking her head, Angel smiled. “No. You’re just very impatient and want to go on adventures. But are you ready to?”

“Dad wasn’t.”

“Yes, and that’s why he wants you to be.” The white-haired girl bushed hair out of her face. “He knows where you are and wants you to be better prepared than he was.”

She was right, of course.

But he didn’t want her to be.

“That should do it.” A female voice said as someone smacked a metal object. A generator shuddered as lights blossomed into view around them as they entered the third district. A woman with purple hair and glasses stood beside what seemed to be a power station. “Darn thing never wants to stay working.” She spotted them and turned. “Stay back, this power station is fickle and may shock you.”

Stepping a little closer, a bright smile crossed Hinata’s face. “Hi, what’s your name?”

“Lucca(1).”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Hinata! Miss Lucca, I was wondering if you could maybe help us out and point us in the direction of Max, the reporter.”

Lucca pushed up her glasses with one hand and pointed with the other. “Over there, near the exit to the second district. That’s her office.”

“Thank you!”

Kyo laughed. “You know really who acts like my dad? Hinata.”

“She’s certainly as friendly as him.”

“Yep.”

“Well, that’s how you make friends.” Hinata turned around, walking backwards as she grinned brightly. “And I want to have as many friends as possible.”

“You really are just like my dad.”

The three reached the office in question, the name “Well of Information Newspaper Office” hung on a sign by the window. Stepping inside, they found a single large room with a few desks. A back room could be seen, containing the printing press.

“Ringabel(2), I need you to go see how much information you can gather on the recent vandalism streak in town.”

A blond man groaned. “Seriously, but we know who is doing it.”

“I know that.” Said a woman with short brown hair. “But we have to report on it none the less, and if you want to keep this job, then you will go interview some people about it. Go.” The man begrudgingly walked out of the office; only now did the woman notice them. “May I help you?”

Kyo stepped forward. “Are you Max?”

“I am. Max Caufield(3), head journalist and owner of the paper.”

“We were wondering if you’ve had any report of a monster that… looks like a giant chicken.”

Max blinked before reaching for a folder on her desk. “Two reports yesterday; both said they saw it in the clock tower of the second district. I was about to go check it out for myself actually.” She glanced down at the katana hanging from Hinata’s waist. “Are you here to slay it?”

“Kinda. I need to fight it, and it’ll go away.”

“That would be appreciated. Last thing we need is a monster. We already have Heartless everywhere at night.” She sat down. “Oh, and if you see two kids running around with spray paint. Catch them. They’ve caused nothing but trouble lately.”

Angel bowed her head. “Of course. Thank you, Miss Caufield.”

Leaving the office behind, Kyo spotted two small figures run by, the children from before. “Hold on. It’s those kids.”

They ran to a door with a fire symbol. The little girl shot a blast of fire, opening the door.

“Think we should catch them first?”

“Yeah!” Hinata vaulted over the railing, down to the street.

“Hold on!”

They followed her to the door. With a blast of fire, the door swung open.

Inside, the air felt stuffy. Water dripped from the walls of the cave, running along the soft green moss that painted the walls.

With every step inside, their feet threatened to slip on the carpet of moss and lichen.

A pool of still water, broken by a path of rocks, spread out before them like dark glass.

Across the pool, a decrepit house stood on a larger rock. They could see small flickers of light within the house.

“Come on.” Kyo lead the charge across the rocks. The girls followed behind. The house walls barely stood, allowing the three to peer inside.

There was the orange-haired boy with the glasses. “Where should we go next.”

“I say,” came a soft female voice, “we go for your dad’s.”

“And me get caught before we’ve even opened the paint cans? No way! How about Uncle Beat’s?”

“I think that’s a great idea.”

Hinata stormed up to the door, shoving it open. The boy jumped to his feet, knocking over cans of spray paint.

The little girl hovered in the air, held aloft by a pair of strange black wings. “Whoopsie, looks like we’ve been caught.”

“Who are you two?”

The boy ran for the stairs. Where did he think he could go?

The little girl flew up after him.

“Hey!” Hinata ran up after them as the boy jumped from the window. The girl grabbed his hands and they glided over the pool of water. “They’re getting away!”

“Not for long!”

Kyo ran around the house, following the two across the rocks. He just had to block the exit.

“Can’t catch us!” The little girl tossed the boy toward the shore before turning around. She held out a hand, a colorful bear-like monster materializing before her out of a ripple of static.

“What the!?” Kyo summoned his Keyblade as the bear dropped onto him.

The girl laughed, ready to fly off when a burst of magic flashed around her. A soft melody floated through the cave, holding the winged girl in place.

“Nice, Angel!”

Angel, her instrument glowing with magic, continued to play on her flute, but her eyes lit up at the praise.

The boy stopped just before the door. “Let her go!” He held out a metal pin, from which fire erupted, hurtling toward Angel.

Hinata leapt in front, cutting the flames apart with her katana. “Keep playing! I’ll cover you!”

As they fought off the boy, the little girl struggled against the magic holding her in place. However, the magic did nothing to the bear monster which continued to attack Kyo.

The boy slid between the animal’s hind paws as it reared up, slashing at its legs. It roared in pain as he jumped up, driving his blade into the back of the creature.

“Finally.” Now, he stood only a few feet from the boy, who continued to attack the girls with fire. “Now for you.” The boy turned the pin on him, but not fast enough. Kyo grabbed his hand, twisting it, causing the pin to fall to the ground.

“Ow! Hey!” The boy looked up as the little girl finally broke free of Angel’s spell. “Coco! Help me!”

The girl, Coco, flew up high, hands behind her back. “Hmmm, I don’t think I will.”

“Coco!?”

“Bye, Kōki! It’s been fun!” With a giggle and a twirl, she flew out of the cave, leaving her partner behind.

“Coco…! Don’t… don’t leave me.”

Kyo looked down at the boy’s distraught face. Kōki seemed so confused and scared. “Kid… Kōki, let’s go. Your parents are probably worried about you.”

Nothing.

Not a word came from the boy as the girls came over and the four of them walked out of the cave.

“Kōki!”

“Kōki! Where are you!?”

A man with spikey orange hair stood in the middle of the third district with a woman who had short brown hair and glasses.

“Kōki! Come here right now!” Yelled the man.

The woman turned around. “Neku, are you sure you saw him come this way.”

“I am. He ca- there he is!” His eyes met Kyo’s as he approached. “Who are you?”

“My name is Kyo. This is Angel and Hinata. We found Kōki and his friend.”

“Kōki, where have you been?” The woman, probably Kōki’s mother, asked.

Kōki said nothing.

The man crossed his arms. “I hope you know that you’re in big trouble, young man. Now, let’s get you home.” He turned to the three. “Thanks for the help. I’m Neku Sakuraba and this is my wife, Shiki.”

“Kōki, why did you vandalize those shops?”

No response.

“Kōki…”

“Maybe it was that girl’s idea.” Hinata offered.

The boy’s parents glanced over at them.

“What girl?”

* * *

**I’ve become quite the TWEWY fan after playing the game this summer.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *

Footnotes: 

  * This is Lucca from the game “Chrono Trigger”. 
  * This is Ringabel from the game “Bravely Default”. 
  * This is Max from “Life is Strange”. 



* * *

_VAs:_

_Lucca- Bryan Apprill (Lucca Saarinen, Kaede Kurushima, Krista Lenz, Ritsu)_

_Coco Atarashi- Monica Rial (Tsuyu Asui, Bulma, Sakura Kinomoto, Index)_

_Kōki Sakuraba- Todd Haberkorn (Razor, Metodey, Natsu Dragneel, Italy)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a happy Hanukah/Christmas/other holiday that you may have celebrated this December.  
> I've been playing through the KH series again with my roommate watching, and it's been a total blast.  
> So, enjoy the chapter!  
> Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!  
> Hinata © to Yamichaos27!  
> My OCs © to me!

"My lord, are you sure you want her?"

Out of the darkness stared two golden beady eyes. They stared at an armored figured, perched upon a dark throne.

The armored figured waved a hand. "She will be helpful to our cause. Even if we must resort to unsavory methods."

Another figure, on the other side of the armored man, adjusted his hat. "I'm sure we have something she wants to bring her into the fold."

"Not this one." The armored man stood up. "She is more aware of the darkness and its influences with others. She will not be easily turned."

A third figure crossed his arms. "Then what good is she?"

The armored man chuckled lightly. "She will play her part. And if she will not come to us, then I have other options."

* * *

"Coco…"

"You know her?" Kyo asked.

Neku rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I do. She pulled me back into the UG with Beat once."

"The what?"

"Long story. She's bad news though. She is a reaper who guides souls after death. When our world returned, I thought all the reapers went with it. My friends and I chose to stay here rather than return. I guess she did too."

"She-she…" Kōki finally spoke up. "She's not a bad person… she's my friend."

"Some friend. She left you behind to face the consequences alone."

Angel nodded, kneeling down before the boy. "Why do you say she's your friend?"

Clenching his fists, the boy looked away. "I don't have friends at school. So, she became my friend. We played together, and she told me how much fun it was to play tricks on people. And it really was kinda fun."

"Is that why you spray painted those shops?"

"She said it was harmless fun. And it was fun. It wasn't hurting anybody."

Shiki crossed her arms. "It's against the law here. Fun or not."

Neku, at the moment, seemed far less interested in the fact that his son had committed a crime as he muttered to himself. "Why would she…? Coco has to have some sort of plan. What could it be? Why would she have him paint things around town? It makes no sense."

Walking to his son, he pulled open the backpack on the boy's back, grabbing a can of spray paint.

"What's up?"

He looked at Kyo. "This spray paint isn't normal. There are only two kinds on this world, and this isn't one."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I make spray paint art for a living. This paint is of reaper make, I'm sure of it." He turned to them. "You guys seem capable. Mind coming with me to check this out?"

This seemed far more interesting than finding a giant chicken monster.

"Sur-"

"Hold on." Hinata stepped in front of Kyo. "I need to find the Cocktrice. Why don't you two go with Mr. Neku. I'll find the chicken and rejoin you when I'm done."

By herself!?

"No way!"

"Don't be so protective, Kyo. I'd do it alone anyways. I need to face the eidolons by myself to earn their trust. It works better for us both. You want adventure, I need the Cocktrice."

Kyo opened his mouth, but Angel's hand on his arm stayed his words. "She's right. It's probably best. She can take care of herself."

"But…"

"I'll be fine! Trust me."

But-

He was supposed to protect her and Angel. How could he do that if she was alone!?

"If you want, I'll go with her." Shiki offered. "I can keep an eye on Kōki and her."

"Thank you."

Hinata rolled her eyes, but didn't protest as she walked off, followed by Shiki and her son.

Why was Hinata so relaxed!? This was a serious situation.

If she got hurt, thing would be so much worse. Kyo just needed to keep her safe.

His hand shot up to his shield-shaped necklace.

All he wanted was to keep them safe.

"Kyo, let's go."

…

He walked with them, glancing back to Hinata after a moment. She better be safe when they reunited.

"Kyo! Watch out!"

The boy faltered in his steps as he nearly ran into a brown-haired woman in a long dress.

"Oh! I'm so sorry ma'am!" The woman said nothing in reply. She just stared at him, as if in shock. "Um, are you alright?"

The woman blinked. "Oh, y-yes… yes. I'm fine." She brushed past him, her steps quick.

That was… weird.

"Kyo, come on."

They walked through the streets, back to the first district. The shopkeeper they first met stood by his wall, face contorted in anger. "Sakuraba! Look what your kid did!"

"I know Erutus(1)… I know. I'm sorry. We're trying to fix this." Neku sighed. "What exactly did he paint?"

"Look for yourself!"

Stepping around the building, they saw the handiwork of Kōki and Coco. "It looks like the face of a monster." Angel mused. "I don't like it."

"Specifically, a bear. Right, Neku? Neku?"

A film of whiteness covered the man's face, his eyes shining with concern. "Not again… not this again." He turned to Erutus. "Does the paint come off?"

"No! That's the worst part!"

"So, that's her plan." The man laid his hands on the silver paint streaks. "Erutus, where are the other sigils?"

Sigils?

"There's one in every district."

"Neku, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Erutus, find Beat and Rhyme please. Tell them that there is Taboo Noise. They'll know what it means."

The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow. "Will this fix the paint issue."

"In the end. But you need to hurry. We don't have much time…" He turned, hurrying away. "Have them meet me in the fountain plaza."

"Neku!" Kyo and Angel hurried to catch up to him. "What's going on?"

"Noise."

"Noise?"

The man nodded. "Monsters from the Underground, a place where the dead can appear… long story. They physically manifest in the UG, but they can influence the real world. This world hangs in the in-between of light and darkness… they might be able to manifest here, especially Taboo Noise. These are powerful and attack anything and everything without warning or reason. Coco had Kōki painting Taboo Noise sigils on the walls… she's trying to summon them here!"

"We need to find Hinata," Kyo quickened his pace, "it's not safe for her."

"She'll be fine. Shiki's with her, and she has experience with Taboo Noise, but we should warn them."

Angel pulled out her phone. "I'll call her."

* * *

Hinata paused as her phone rang. "Kyo… ugh, he better no- Oh! Angel." She turned on the phone. "Hey! Something up?"

" _Is Ms. Shiki there?_ "

"Yeah…"

The woman leaned over, looking into the phone. "What is it?"

Angel passed the phone to Neku, who barely glanced at it as they walked. " _Shiki, Coco is trying to unleash Taboo Noise on the town. Keep Hinata and Kōki safe._ "

"I will."

Hinata clenched her fist as she ended the call. "That doesn't sound good."

"It's not."

Kōki looked down at his hands as his mom explained what Taboo Noise were to Hinata, seeing the silver spray paint sticking to his fingers. "Mom, is this my fault?"

"I don't know." Shiki put a hand on her son's head. "What did Coco tell you?"

Rubbing his fingers together, Kōki looked down. "She said… she said that she was my friend. She told me that the bear pictures would show that we were friends since bears are her favorite animal. She had me paint them on places that she liked."

"Where did you paint them?"

"Erutus' shop, three shops in the fountain plaza, a shop in District 5, and on the bell in the clocktower."

The clocktower.

"That's where we're going! If I can get the Cocktrice, it can help us!"

"Then let's hurry."

They hurried across the second district, toward the clock tower. Inside, they climbed stairs, ladders, everything until they reached the top.

Hinata felt the breeze whip through her hair as they stepped onto the stone balcony that housed the bell.

The town lay out before her eyes, a beautiful glittering view. "Wow…"

"It is lovely."

The girl almost forgot her reason for coming up here. Almost.

"Mom," Kōki pointed to the bell, "see it?" The silver face of a bear marred the bronze face of the bell.

"Yeah, Taboo Noise…" Shiki muttered, her words barely above a whisper. "Hinata, where is this Cocktrice?"

"Should be here…"

Her eyes scoured the room, finally landing on a bundle of feathers huddled in the corner of the rafters. A yellow eye probed her from under a red crown of feathers.

"Um… found it."

The other two looked up.

"Oh…"

"That's a big chicken…"

* * *

"There you are!" Neku huffed.

A man and woman came into the fountain plaza, both wearing matching beanies. The blond man looked like he'd just walked off a construction site. The girl blonde girl looked to have come straight out of business meeting.

"Come one, man!" The man huffed. "We had work! Not all of us are freelancers like you."

"Beat," the girl rolled her eyes, "not the time. What is this about Taboo Noise?"

Neku explained as Angel sat down, polishing her flute.

"You nervous?" Kyo sat beside her.

"I am. This battle will be scary, and we've never had a full battle like this without your dad backing us up."

Kyo sighed. This was it. Their first real battle was ahead.

"Coco! That little rat!" Beat yelled. "Why can't she just leave us alone!"

"Beat ca-"

"I'm not calming down, Rhyme! These reapers won't leave us alone!"

"That's right!" A small voice giggled from atop the fountain.

All eyes turned to little Coco, who sat, kicking her feet playfully. "But I'm the only reaper here. You stayed here to avoid us. Too bad I had plans of my own."

"What plans?"

"You'll have to see! Are you ready to play?" She laughed, the ears on her hoodie wiggling as she flew into the air. "Come on out, friends!"

The sigils began to glow, a deep silver, as silver animal paws clawed themselves out of the walls.

"Hmm, three friends here, one in District 2, one in District 1, and one in District 5…" Coco mused. "Oh, but you are all here, and not there… Looks like I'll get some new souls today!"

Beat grit his teeth. "You little punk! Why I-"

"Beat!" Rhyme grabbed his arm. "Get to District 1! I'll take District 5! We can't let her win!"

The man clenched his fist but turned around, going back to District 1.

"We can take these guys here!" Kyo summoned his Keyblade as a silver bear snarled at him.

Angel held up her flute as another bear circled her. "I hope you're right."

"We can!" Neku pulled out a handful of pins. "Don't you dare give in!" He shot fire at one of the bears. "Don't make me babysit you!"

Kyo put up a reflect spell, throwing his own bear back. "You won't have to, right Angel!?"

Blowing out a long note on her flute, a magical ring appeared around her, blasting sound waves into the bear before her. "Y-yeah!"

* * *

"Big chicken…" Hinata muttered as the Cocktrice climbed down, snarling at her. "Ms. Shiki, I'll take it from here. This is my fi-"

The bell glowed, the bronze object ringing as a silver bear clawed out. The sound reverberated around the tower, nearly shattering the eardrums of those around it.

"The bear!"

Kōki pulled out a pin, shooting a lightning bolt at the creature. "Mom! This is my fault! Let me fight him!"

Shiki pulled a cat plush out of her bag, throwing it into the air. From it erupted a chunk of ice that slammed into the bear's face. "Together. Hinata, take the Cocktrice. We'll handle the bear!"

Before the girl could say anything, the chicken slammed into her, carrying them both off the edge of the clocktower. Hinata clung onto the feathers as they fell downward, holding tightly.

The animal landed hard on the pavement, shaking its head, throwing the girl across the ground.

Hinata skidded to a stop, pulling her katana, Fated Eclipse(2), from the sheath. "Alright… King Leviathan, I'll show you what I can do!"

The Cocktrice screeched, charging forward, its beak ready to impale the girl.

This was no play-fight, practice or not. This was life-or-death.

"Flametongue!" Her blade erupted in fire as she leapt aside, slashing the Cocktrice along the wing.

The bird screeched, kicking with one clawed foot. The claw caught her in the stomach, sending her skidding backwards.

"Ow…"

As she staggered, the bird slammed its head into her, dragging her across the pavement.

With one hand, she grabbed the top of the creature's head, gripping the feathers with an iron hand. With the other hand she drove her blade through the neck of the Cocktrice.

The bird, slammed her into the wall with its last push of energy, knocking the wind clean out of her.

With stumbling steps, the Cocktrice backed up. A croaking voice escaped its mouth. "Well done, Kazekiri. You have your mother's strength and your father's tenacity. You have earned my allegiance. I will inform King Leviathan that you passed the test. Now, you have other battles to fight. Prove yourself continually worthy by helping those in need."

The bird glowed a soft white, turning into an orb of light. The light rushed forward, merging with the girl's katana.

The test over.

The real begun.

"Hinata!" Kōki yelled down. "Mom and I killed it!"

"I'm done too!"

Shiki's face appeared beside her son's. "Then let's find the others!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

A high note escaped from Angel's flute, creating an Aero blast that slammed her opponent into the ground for the final time. The bear vanished into static with a strangled cry.

Kyo threw his Keyblade, Kingdom's Defender, slashing the bear Noise into static.

"No friends left…" Coco sighed. "Looks like I'll have to play by myself."

"Why are you doing this?"

The little reaper giggled, looking down. "Don't you know my job, Neku? I process new souls for the UG. Thing is, I was bored! It's no fun playing by myself, but not being on Shibuya, I can make new friends! I kill people, make them my reapers, and I will have new friends as the new Composer! But that means people need to die." She stood up, laughing. "And I guess I'll start with you!"

Her little laugh echoed around as her body began to glow. She jumped off the fountain, her body vanishing in static. Out of the static emerged a giant purple and yellow bear.

She swiped at the group. Kyo cast a Reflect spell, blocking the paw as Angel raised her flute to her lips.

A fluttering tune escaped the instrument, creating a plume of fire that passed through the shield, slamming into the bear's face.

When the shield fell, Neku held out a pin. Balls of energy fired, shooting Coco, causing her to stagger back. "Don't let her recover!" He shot her with a bolt of lightning as Kyo and Angel sent fire at her.

Coco roared, slamming her paws down. The force knocked the three back. Kyo blocked a giant paw as it slammed into him. He cast Aero, feeling the wind circle him like a shield as it sliced up the bear paw.

"Take this!" A bolt of lightning slammed into Coco, generating from a simple cat plush. The plush fell down into the arms of Shiki. "Sorry we took so long!"

Kōki ran out from behind his mother, holding out a pin. "You tricked me! You were my friend Coco!"

Turning toward him, the bear roared, a laughter-like roar, as she towered over them.

"Now!"

Out from behind the mother and child, the Cocktrice leapt over them, slamming itself into the bear. Hinata appeared from its back, leaping into the air. She drew out her katana, driving it into Coco's neck.

"Everyone! Attack!" Hinata leapt back, the Cocktrice vanishing. Everyone else launched spells at the bear, pounding and pounding the reaper until it stumbled back.

Neku glanced at the summoner. "Take her out!"

"Right! Grandma(3)! I need your help!" A thick fog erupted from her sword, swirling through the air as it took shape and form. A beautiful, slender dragon, white like the mist, appeared.

The Mist Dragon flew into the air, its mouth opening as a silvery light gathered in the dragon's throat. Looking Coco square in the eyes, the dragon unleashed a beam of light(4), wrapped in mist.

The light pierced through the bear. Its roar mixed with Coco's screams as the animal form began to fizzle out into static.

Landing beside Rydia, the Mist Dragon gently nuzzled the girl's face, gently cooing as it faded to mist and vanished.

Everyone put their weapons away as Neku approached where the bear fell. Coco sat on the ground, clutching her chest.

"Wh-why…? Why? I-I just wanted my rightful place…"

"Rightful place?"

Her eyes looked up, alight with anger. "I made the UG and yet I am not the Composer! I should b-"

BANG!

The girl stiffened before falling forwards. Behind her stood a boy with messy blonde hair, holding a gun.

"Thank goodness this mess is over."

"Joshua!?"

"Hello, Neku. Been a while." The boy, Joshua, put the gun away, a smile on his face. "Thank you for helping clean up the mess. Can't have a rogue reaper running around, can we?"

Angel clasped her flute close, her body shuddering. "Y-you killed her…!"

"Why did you do that!?" Screamed Kyo. "She was beaten!"

"Oh?" Joshua shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the two. "Well, if it isn't Sora's son. Tell your pops I said hi."

"Why did you kill her!?" Hinata yelled, pulling out her katana.

Joshua smirked. "I'm the Composer. I make the rules in the UG, and there's only one way to become the next Composer. Creating a new UG is cheating. She had to go. Sorry she caused you so much trouble. I figured she would just hang out here. You should be thanking me, honestly. If I hadn't been watching her, she might have caused you more issues."

"We won't thank you."

Shrugging, the boy turned away. "Suit yourself. Enjoy your lives. See you after you die."

"Not on your life!"

Joshua laughed before a pair of white wings spread from his back. He let out a chuckle before he disappeared.

"Jerk…"

"Dad," Kōki approached his father slowly, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Turning to his son, Neku shoved his hands in his pockets. "Everyone makes mistakes, Kōki. Now, you just have to work to fix them. You can start by finding a way to clean off the spray paint, and then you need to go apologize to everyone. And you're grounded for a month."

"Sounds about right." The boy looked over at Kyo and the others. "Thanks for helping clean up my mess."

The trio smiled. "It's no trouble."

"You're Sora's kid alright." Neku smirked, glancing down at Kyo. "He can't keep his nose out of other people's business either. But, thanks for the help. If there's anything we can do…"

Shiki grabbed her husband's arm. "Dinner. Come to our home! Neku makes the best curry. And it's the least we can do to pay you back for your help."

"That sounds delicious."

"Sure!" Kyo smiled. "What do you think, Angel?"

"Curry sounds great." The shy girl giggled.

"What!? You're not inviting us?" Beat yelled as he and Rhyme walked into the plaza.

Neku scoffed. "You'll eat us out of house and home."

"Shut your mouth!"

Hinata laughed as she walked to her two friends. "And that's the practice summon down. The real adventure starts now!"

"Yes." Angel gripped her flute. "We actually did it." Her confidence seemed to jump up, if only just a little.

Looking up at the stars, Kyo smiled. Maybe this adventure wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

"So where to next?" Kyo leapt into the pilot seat, his energy boundless now.

Hinata giggled as Whytney hopped into her arms. "You heard him. Where to next?"

The little creature muttered in the language of the Eidolons.

"What do you mean you won't tell us!?"

…

"Mom said what!?"

"Hinata, what is it?"

The little girl flopped down in her seat. "Mom asked Whytney not to tell us where to go, but to give us riddles where to go."

"Seriously…"

This was looking more and more like a real adventure, and not some boring trip. Good. Kyo vibrated with excitement. "So, what's the riddle?"

"Where the north wind blows, amongst the ice and snow. Find me above those who love."

…

"The heck…?"

Kyo leaned back in his chair. "I guess we just go till we find a world that's… snowy. I guess."

The windshield flashed with a phone icon as a ringing echoed throughout the ship. Turning, to the front, Kyo rolled his eyes as he saw the name. "Seriously…?" He opened the call. "Hey dad."

" _Hey, Kyo. Hey girls!_ "

"Hi, Uncle Sora!"

"What is it?" Angel asked, polishing her flute.

The man smiled. " _A-are you doing alright?_ "

Hinata giggled. "We just left Traverse Town. By the way, Neku and Shiki say hi!"

" _That's great! I just wanted to let you know that… well, we may have found Koharu._ "

"What!?"

Koharu…

Kyo's heart leapt. They found her.

His words came out in almost a whisper. "Where? How?"

" _Vanitas found her._ " Sora replied, gently. " _She was working as a servant in the house Braig was living in. She and Braig's daughter, Briana, ended up at Vanitas's home. She doesn't know about us, well she does now, but I don't think she's ready to be part of our family just yet. She's nervous, and I think she's scared._ "

Looking up, Angel smiled. "I'm not surprised. If she was a servant, Braig may have treated her badly."

Just thinking of that made Kyo's blood boil. How dare Braig!

" _I'm not sure about that, but she was apparently told that she was abandoned, so she's not quick to believe she has a family. Also, she goes by the name Perdita._ "

"Can we talk to her?"

" _No. She, Hideaki, Briana, and Vanitas's daughter, Vanette, swiped the Gummi ship and took off. So, if you find her, just be calm and don't force the family issue. Keep an eye out for her, please._ "

Perdita…

"We will, Dad. I promise."

" _Thanks! Stay safe! And have fun!_ "

The call ended.

Perdita.

She was out there.

Somewhere.

Slipping into her chair, Hinata laughed dryly. "What a coincidence. We're out here and she is too."

"Maybe we can help her."

"Kyo," Angel softly spoke, "she may not want our help. We should accept that."

"I can't!"

"Listen." Setting aside her flute, the girl stood up, going to her friend. "She thinks she was abandoned, so she may dislike her family just for that reason. And then there's her name. It was in a story we read in school. Our teacher said that the name Perdita means 'lost'. Her whole life has been built around the lie that she was alone and unwanted. Trying to force her into a family situation isn't going to work. You need to make friends with her and gently show her that those lies are just that, lies."

He hated when she was right about this kind of stuff.

He just wanted his sister back!

"Angel's right, Kyo." Hinata added. "She needs to really understand that she's not alone. So, I say,we just keep going. If we run into her, great. We can send out random hails from our ship, and maybe our ship can find theirs."

So, they were just doing nothing…?

Seriously!?

But both girls were for doing very little.

"Kyo." Angel sighed. "I know you're upset but trust us. And if I know your father, he's got every friend of his looking around for her." Kneeling down, she looked him square in the face. "I know you want to be the one to bring her home, but you may not be."

No one else was bringing her home.

He'd be the one to bring Koharu, Perdita, or whatever name she went by, home.

His sister.

Finally, she'd come home.

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) This is Erutus Profiteur from "Bravely Default".

(2) Fated Eclipse was forged by Sasuke's father, Yamato, after he'd been brought back by Xehanort to be a vessel. After death, Sasuke received the blade.

(3) Since her mother is Rydia, the mist dragon should have some connection to Rydia's mother, who had the mist dragon as her eidolon.

(4) This is the Mist Dragon's attack, Radiant Breath.

* * *

_VAs:_

_Erutus Profiteur- Lex Lang (Goku Son/Kakarot, Dr. Neo Cortex, Soichiro Kuzuki)_

_Cocktrice- Tim Curry (Slagar the Cruel/Chickenhound, Palpatine, Forte)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!  
> Sasuke © to Yamichaos27!  
> My OCs © to me!

“You found her?” Ansem smiled, leaning forward in his wheelchair.

“Yes.”

Lea pumped his fist. “Finally! Where is she?”

“Took off.” Sora sighed. “She and some other kids swiped the gummi ship, hence why we needed a pickup.”

Isa glanced sideways, eyeing the black-haired man who stood to the side with a pale-haired woman behind him. “Don’t tell me you had anything to do with this.”

“No,” Vanitas huffed, “I’m only here because my daughter is one of the ones who took off with the ship. Actually, I’m certain she was the one behind the plan. And I was the one who called Sora to my world, thank you very much.”

Ienzo held up his hands. “Now, now. No need for squabbling. Do we know where they went?”

“Riku was going back to Disney Town to ask Chip and Dale to track the ship. They said they’d share the location with us when they got it. Kairi’s on the islands just in case Perdita should show up there.”

“Perdita?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you mean Koharu?”

Sora sighed, sitting down. “That’s the name she goes by. She was raised as a servant in Braig’s house. They gave her that name.”

“A name that means ‘lost’.” Mused Ienzo. “Does this have anything to do with why she took off instead of coming with you?”

“Braig apparently told her that she was abandoned as a baby. She’s probably confused and afraid.”

Ansem nodded slowly. “Most likely.”

“Not to mention,” Isa tapped his chin, “if you think about it, her entire identity, name included, has basically told her that she was alone. This is probably shocking. You showing up and telling her the truth was asking her to reshape her entire identity. Even though her new identity would be better, it is probably a very frightening thing to have to remake ones identity.”

That’s true…

Poor Perdita.

If only there was something he could do to help her.

* * *

“So, are other worlds all alike, or are they different?”

Putting the ship in autopilot, Hideaki turned to face his companions. Or would it be more appropriate to call them kidnappers?

“Each world is unique, and there are some out there, according to my Uncle Mickey, that aren’t even fully formed yet(1).”

…

_“Perdie, Briana, look up at the sky.” Leontes smiled as he sat outside with the two little girls._

_Briana laughed. “There are so many stars!”_

_“They say,” the old man’s eyes shimmered, “that every star is another world, and that the light of their hearts is what shines down upon us each night.”_

_“Other worlds?”_

_“Worlds very different from our own.”_

_Perdita reached out a hand to the sky, her heart singing for that to be true. And somewhere inside she felt that it had to be the truth. “Can we go there someday?”_

_“Maybe one day you can.”_

…

Perdita leaned closer, curious about these other worlds. After all, if that Sora guy was her father, then she was from another world too. “What is your world like?”

“Well,” the boy mused, “it’s bright and colorful. It almost never storms, and when it rains or snows the clouds are always white, not dark. And my family are the only humans there.”

Wait… what!?

“Wait! Wait! The ONLY humans?”

Hideaki nodded. “And my parents came from another world. The rest of the people there are animals that walk and talk like us.” Pulling out his phone, he cycled through some photos. “See. This is me and my friend, Gosalyn Mallard. We play hockey together at school.”

Sure enough, the picture showed Hideaki standing with an anthropomorphic goose girl with red hair(2).

“You weren’t kidding.” Briana muttered. “So… what about Sora’s world? What’s it like? And the world my father came from?”

“Uncle Sora is from Destiny Islands. It’s practically an island paradise. Braig, I think, was from Radiant Garden. It’s a beautiful city with gardens everywhere. I’ve been both places. My dad’s from the islands too, and my mom is from Radiant Garden.”

An island paradise.

Maybe she could go see it one day. Perdita looked past Hideaki as a world approached. “What about this place?”

“According to my dad, Agrabah is a desert. So, it’s hot… really hot.”

In her chair, Vanette bounced happily, hugging Akame the Flood to her chest. “Finally, I’m going to see other worlds! I’m so ready!”

“Hold on.” Hideaki held up his hands. “What if you run into trouble? There are still Heartless around.”

“What are Heartless?”

“Oh my gosh…”

After a lengthy and very confusing explanation of Heartless, as well as the world order, which Vanette still didn’t understand but eventually agreed to keep, the boy finally felt ready to land the ship.

“I still don’t know how you’d fight off Heartless.”

“I’m a mage.” Vanette ran a hand along her staff. “Papa made sure I could defend myself. And Akame will back me up, right?” The little blue creature nodded. 

Patting her crossbow, Briana smiled. “I should be alright too. As long as I can retrieve my crossbow bolts, I can fight.”

“I’ll just use my hunting knives I guess.” Perdita shrugged. If she could find a better weapon she’d use it.

“Oh boy…” Hideaki looked like he was getting a headache. “Ok, other than Nettie, can you two do magic?”

“I didn’t know magic was real before all this.”

“Me neither.”

This… was going to end badly.

The boy ran a hand along his face. “Alright… I guess I’ll have to come with you. I was going to stay on the ship and make you guys some phones, but you guys have no clue what you’re doing. I at least know some healing and support magic and might be able to help. But I don’t really fight, and I don’t like fighting.”

Landing the ship near an oasis, Hideaki put it in stealth mode, much easier than trying to get the three girls to stand still long enough for him to beam them down to the world.

Throwing his tool belt and a satchel around his shoulders, the boy sighed. “I guess we should get going.”

Perdita pushed the door open, a scorching wind slamming into her face as she did. It felt like bending over a fire!

Light streamed through the door, blinding them for a moment. But when their vision cleared, they saw nothing but sand before them. Golden sand under a blue sky. Sand which acted like a mirror for the sun’s light and heat.

As she stepped out, the heat went through her shoes. This would be miserable if they had to walk far in this heat.

“Over there!” Hideaki pulled his goggles over his eyes as he pointed. “I can see the top of the city from here. We’re not far. Uncle Sora has friends there.”

Answers.

What kind of man was this Sora?

Could he really be her father?

But-

Did she want him to be?

Staring out over the sand, the girl pictured Sora’s face in her mind. He seemed and looked so nice. But was it true…

…

_“Father,” little Briana pulled on her father’s coattails to get his attention, “Where are Perdita’s mother and father?”_

_Braig looked down at the two little girls. His eyes hardened on the servant, making Perdita flinch. “Out there somewhere I’m sure. But they don’t want her.”_

_“What!?” Perdita’s blue eyes flickered with confusion. “Why?”_

_“Don’t know. All I know is that I found you abandoned in a ditch. Whoever your parents are, they don’t want you. Honestly, forget about them. You should be grateful that I saved you and brought you here.”_

_Perdita said nothing._

_“I SAID you should be grateful!”_

_“Th-thank you Lord Braig…”_

_“That’s better.”_

…

Her eyes picked up movement in the distance, a dark shape moved across the desert towards them. As it came closer, they saw a slim figure on the back of a brown stallion. A royal blue cloak billowed behind them, with part of it covering the person’s head and face(3).

The horse pulled to a stop beside them. “What are you all doing outside the city? Who are you?”

“We’re looking fo-“

“We’re exploring!” Vanette cheered.

Thanks Nettie.

The figure laughed. “You too?” Reaching up, the person pulled down the cloak covering their head and face, revealing a girl not much older than Briana. Ringlets of black hair fell around her gentle face. “I’m actually out exploring right now. I’m searching for an ancient city. Want to join me?”

An ancient city?

“Hold on!” A voice called. “You can’t just go inviting strangers!”

“I can if I want to. You’re not my father.”

A red parrot flew over, landing on the horse’s head. “No, but I’m responsible for you!”

“Since when?”

The parrot talked…?

The parrot talked!?

The girl looked down at them. “Don’t mind him. That’s Iago, a friend of my father’s and a thorn in my side.”

“Hey! I’m the one who found the information on this place!”

“I’m kidding, Iago!” She laughed. “By the way, my name is Amira. What are your names?”

Briana smiled, curtsying. “My name is Briana. This is Perdita, Vanette, and Hideaki.”

“And this is Akame!” Vanette held up her Flood, the little creature waving its small feet in response.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Amira pulled her cloak up over her head. “Iago, is our other friend still sulking?”

“Yeah. I’ll get him.” The bird began to fly off but paused, glancing at Perdita before he continue to fly back.

The girl on the horse pulled the cloak over her nose and mouth. “You won’t be able to keep up by walking, but Carpet can help you keep up.”

“Carpet?”

Iago came flying back with… a..

A flying carpet.

Was this real or a hat-induced fever dream?

Amira raised an eyebrow at the carpet. “Are you done sulking?” The carpet crossed his tassels like arms. “Look. I just like riding my horse. But I’ve got some more friends who need a ride.”

Carpet turned, if turned is the right word. He didn’t have a face, but what looked like the front part, turned to them. Jumping into the air, the carpet floated, motioning with a tassel for them to climb on.

No one moved.

“He won’t bite.” Iago rolled his eyes.

Hideaki was the first one to climb onto the rug. “Come on guys.” His gaze told them to just climb on and not question it. Guess this was part of that “world order” thing he drilled into their heads.

They climbed on, the carpet feeling like it would fall out from under them at any second. But it didn’t.

Carpet turned his “face” up to look at her, seemingly confused.

“What?”

She felt Iago land on her shoulder. “He’s probably thinking the same thing I am. You look like an old friend of ours.”

“An old friend?”

“Yeah,” the bird squawked, “he had blue eyes and hair kinda like yours.”

Vanette leaned over. “Really? What was his name?”

“Sora.”

“Sora?” Amira looked down at them. “I’ve heard Father, Mother, and Genie talk about him before.” 

The other three kids looked at Perdita who had suddenly become very interested in the pattern on Carpet.

She wasn’t going to ask anything?

“So, what was Sora like?” Briana asked in her place. 

Iago hopped down to the edge of carpet. “Well, back when I ran with Jafar, he was a pain. He stopped us from taking over Agrabah, but when I switched sides, he was a friend. Not the brightest guy but would do everything to keep his friends safe.”

“Sounds like Uncle Sora.” Hideaki laughed.

“Uncle Sora?”

The boy nodded. “Yeah. Riku is my dad, so Sora’s practically my uncle.”

“No kidding!?” The bird hopped to the boy’s knee. “I met him when he worked for Maleficent, but I heard he turned out pretty well, kinda like me.”

Hideaki smiled. “Yeah. He’s the best!”

Iago turned to the rest of the group. “Are you related to some of the others who were with Sora?”

“Vanitas is my papa!”

“Vanitas?”

“Former enemy. Her dad is the same.” He pointed to Briana, who waved.

“Now don’t tell me,” Iago hopped on Perdita’s shoulder, “Sora’s your dad. Probably married that Kairi girl too.”

The girl never lifted her eyes from Carpet. “No.”

“Really? I was su-“

“Go away.” She shooed him off her shoulder, turning away and refusing to speak again, as much as the parrot kept working to get some sort of answer from her.

The stubborn girl refused to so much as even glance in his direction, her gaze now fixed on the horizon.

“Sooo, what lost city are we looking for?”

Amira glanced over, seemingly happy for the topic change to ease the awkwardness. “The lost city of Ubar(4). According to legend, an ancient magic sunk the city beneath the sand. The treasures locked within are said to be guarded by ghouls and a creature called the Qutrub.”

“So a lost city filled with monsters, and maybe Heartless too.”

“I didn’t think about Heartless.” Amira mused. “But yeah, there will probably be some of those there too.

Hideaki groaned. “Well, I can’t fight… so this will be fun.”

“You can’t?”

“I mean…” He rummaged through his satchel and pulled out a wrench. “I could hit them with this, but I don’t know what it would do. And I know some magic, mostly healing and support magic.”

Vanette patted his head. “That works! I know offensive magic only. Together, we can teach these two the ropes!”

“What kind of mage are you again?”

“Blue mage actually.”

Briana’s head hurt at all this talk of magic. “There are different kinds of mages?”

“Of course.” Vanette adjusted her hat. “It’s not that we can’t do other magic, we just choose to focus on one. Mages that are well rounded are called Red Mages. Those who focus on offensive magic are Black Mages. Those who do healing and support are called White Mages. Blue Mages, like me, focus less on honing typical spells, and use our magic to copy the spells of our opponents. Papa trained me against his Unversed, so I have lots of crazy spells! But I can do the basics too.”

Perdita looked down at one of the hunting knives strapped to her leg. She’d probably need magic… Her weapons had little reach.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

After a little while, sitting as close to Vanette as possible to let her massive hat shield them from the blazing sun, Amira pulled her horse to a stop. “I think this is close enough.” She pointed to a massive rock that jutted up out of the sand, like a giant finger. “That rock, Al Ula(5), is supposed to be the gateway to Ubar.”

Reaching into a pouch, she pulled out two halves of a metal scarab beetle.

“Not that thing again!?” Iago yelled.

“It’s not the golden ones.” Amira assured. “The golden ones are for the Cave of Wonders. These bronze ones lead to Ubar.”

Placing the two together, the metal halves fused, zipping across the desert toward the monolith of rock.

“After it!”

Amira’s horse reared up, whinnying as it charged after the scarab. Carpet zipped after, his riders having to grab on in order to not fly off into the sand.

The wind whipping through her hair made Perdita smile.

She felt free.

For the first time in her life, she really felt free.

Free as the wind.

To do what she pleased.

Maybe that was what she should do… wander the rest of her life here, among the worlds, like an autumn leaf cast adrift by blowing winds.

She’d like that.

But the face of Sora pulled at her mind. If he was her father, then she did have a home.

Did she want one?

Next to her, Briana could see the emotions and uncertainty written across her friend’s face. The young noble couldn’t understand. Perdita’s dream of a family was coming true, and all her friend did was fight it. But, for Briana, her own family… could she even trust that anything about her father was real? What about her mother? Did she know? Did… did either of them really care about her?

Briana herself felt confused. Her thoughts clung to her father like the heat clung to the sand. Was her whole life a lie?

And if that was true, what then?

“There!”

Ahead of them, the scarabs flew into a mound of rock, separating as they embedded themselves into it.

The rock rose up, splitting the sand to reveal a doorway and staircase, leading down into the darkness below.

“Ubar.”

Perdita’s heart pounded as she stared down into the darkness beyond the door. Her feet carried her forward, drawn to the adventure.

“Hang on.” Amira laughed as she lit a torch. “Wouldn’t want to fall and break your neck. Let me lead. There might be traps, and I know how to deal with such traps.

The girl pulled her cloak down from around her head and stepped into the cave.

The others followed her, spines tingling as ghostly moans echoed off the walls.

Further within, two beady red eyes glittered in the darkness. A snout lifted up, sniffing the air. As it caught the scent of the intruders, sharp teeth spread into a wicked grin.

* * *

“Not a sign of her.” Braig said as stepped into the inn room, the noise of Traverse Town vanishing as he shut the door. “Looks like the rebels didn’t grab her, and I scoured the forest, so I’m not sure where she could be.”

Sitting at a table, Holly wrapped her hands around a warm cup of tea. “I hope Briana is alright.” Her eyes looked up at him. “Also, I met a boy here. He looked identical to Perdita.”

“What!?”

“You said she had a twin. He was here.”

We’re they searching for her?

“Why was he here?”

Holly sipped her tea. “According to a woman I spoke to, they were here on some sort of quest. Then, they helped stop a monster invasion. He didn’t know who I was.”

“Interesting.” Braig mused.

Maybe that boy had answers. Or, someone else did.

“Are you leaving again?”

“Yes, I’m going to find Briana. If she’s with Perdita, I might know how to find her.”

Holly folded her hands in her lap. “If you find them, what will you do with Perdita?”

Braig’s brow creased as he pulled up the hood of his old black cloak. “I’m not sure yet… it will depend on circumstances.”

“May I come with you?”

“Not yet. Let me find them first.”

The woman sighed, nodding as he disappeared into a dark corridor. His wife sighed, looking out the window. “Be safe, my dears.”

* * *

Footnotes:

  * This is built on the lore from Dark Road about how worlds form. 
  * I’m picturing the new Ducktales Gosalyn. 
  * This cloak would be exactly like Cassim’s. 
  * Ubar is a legendary city sometimes known as the “Atlantis of the Sands”. In legend, God sunk the city below the sands as a punishment. 
  * Al Ula is a famous landmark in Saudia Arabia. 



* * *

_VAs:_

_Amira- Nasim Pedrad (Dalia, Aly Nelson, Gigi Caldwell, Agent Alex Foster/Jasmine)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready for this new year!   
> Enjoy the chapter!  
> Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!  
> My OCs © to me!

The darkness seemed to swallow the group as they made their way further and further down the tunnel.

The solid rock began to change, turning into stone bricks as the ground became less of a straight slope and more of a winding staircase.

Down and down it wound.

And when it finally came to a stop, they found a rotting door in a single entryway.

“Ugh.” Hideaki covered his nose. “This place reeks!”

Amira closed her eyes. “You don’t know this smell…? It’s the smell of death.” She pushed open the door, opening up to a cavern, glowing with dim torches.

Someone still roamed this ancient place.

Ruins of buildings filled the room, reaching up the ceiling. Crumbling towers lay with their tops around their base. Any color and paint must have faded long ago, leaving nothing but brown rock behind. Wood, rotten and decayed, hung from ancient hinges along windows and doors. Tatters hung limp from ancient awnings and tapestries.

It looked as dead as it smelled.

When they stepped out of their own room, they found they’d been inside a tower, the top half-buried in the rock of the roof.

The town looked frozen, things still laying on the ground as if dropped in a moment of fear.

“Over there!” Briana pointed.

In the light of a torch, a skinny dog stood, its head buried in a pot, eating something. Maybe a rat.

“A dog?”

“No…” Amira drew out a curved scimitar. “A ghoul(1).”

The dog looked up, black eyes staring through them. It stalked forward, raising up onto two legs as it did so. The black fur changed to a sickly white skin that fell in wrinkles around a fragile skeleton.

The ghoul let out a shriek as it charged forward.

Amira leapt forward, driving her sword into its chest. “You have to kill them in one hit or they come back to life!”

“Lookout!

A disembodied hand smacked Amira back before returning to a floating monster with one eye hanging out of its head.

“A Heartless!” Hideaki pointed.

Drawing her knives, Perdita ran forward, slashing at the Search Ghost. The Heartless disappeared after the first hit, reappearing behind her. A crossbow bolt hit it through the head as Briana fired.

More ghouls and Heartless moved toward the group.

Hideaki jumped behind a pillar as a Wight Knight slashed at him. “Defend!” A shield popped up, the only thing keeping him from being skewered on the ends of that Heartless’s fingers.

“Stay behind me!” Amira slashed the Heartless apart. “We have to keep moving! They’ll overrun us like this!”

No complaints from anyone.

They dashed through the city, dodging ghouls and Heartless. They only stopped once when a group of Pot Spider Heartless leapt into their way.

“Where are we going?” Cried Vanette as she fired a spinning green disk from her staff(2); the Leaf Cutter attack sliced a ghoul clean in half.

Amira cut down a Bandit Heartless, pointing with her other hand. “Look over there! That temple! It’s the center of the city. If anything is here, it’s in there. The Qutrub will be there too.”

Briana stabbed a Search Ghost in the eye socket. “What is the Qutrub?!”

“A monster… now is not the time to explain!” Amira yelled as she sliced a Wight Knight that tried to slice Iago apart.

More ghouls and Heartless swarmed them as they moved closer and closer to the temple.

“We’re going to run out of energy at this rate!” Hideaki slammed his wrench onto a Shadow.

“Step aside!” Vanette turned toward the temple. “EARTH IMPACT(3)!” Pillars of rock jutted out of the ground, knocking their enemies apart, clearing a path to the temple.

The girl wobbled, her face paling. “Go…” She started to fall over, only for Briana and Perdita to catch her.

“Hurry!”

The group hurried down the cleared path, Amira taking down any remaining enemies in their path.

The stone doors of the temple rose before them, Hideaki and Amira slammed into the doors, pushing them open with all their might.

The doors slowly opened, just enough for the three girls to slip through, followed by the other two, who closed the doors back.

“Nettie,” the little boy knelt beside her as the other two set her down, “are you ok!?”

“Yeah… just tired. Some of those attacks are really hard and tiring. I’m not good at them yet.”

The boy reached into his satchel and pulled out a blue bottle with a blue liquid inside. “Here. Drink this.”

Vanette drank the drink, grinning as she felt her magic return. “What is this!?”

“An ether. It restores your magic.”

“Gimme all of them!”

Amira turned around, looking at the temple. “Whoa…”

The circular roof above them bore faded painted images of people in a grand city. Flaking paint covered the walls with rotting tapestries dripping from the walls.

A stone chest sat in the middle of the room, directly under the ceiling.

“I smell treasure!” Iago squawked!

“And I smell something gross.”

Perdita stood up, looking around at the building. In the shadows behind the stone chest, something moved slightly, stepping closer. A bandaged hand reached out, lying on the chest, bits of rotting flesh and fur peaked through the bandages.

Her eyes widened as the creature stepped out into the light of torches. “Guys… I think that’s the Qutrub…”

Everyone looked at the figure. The bandage-wrapped creature lumbered around the chest. Tattered clothes hung from it as its dog-like snout dripped red-laced saliva(4).

“Why did we get the scary stuff!? Dad never got this stuff right away!?” Hideaki yelled.

Oh boy…

Perdita pulled out her knives as the Qutrub drew out a chipped scimitar. Her heart pounded, echoing in her head. It charged toward them, a hissing sound escaping its jaws as it did.

“Defend!” A shield appeared around them, courtesy of Hideaki. “Amira! How do we stop this thing?”

“Not sure, but it’s undead. If we take its arms off it will have a harder time fighting.”

Briana loaded her crossbow. “Do that and I’ll keep it busy.”

“Same!” Vanette’s staff glowed.

The shield fell, Amira immediately slashing with her sword. The Qutrub blocked, it’s rotting face inches from the girl’s.

One step.

Two.

Perdita’s feet carried her closer and closer. Her knives caught the other arm of the monster, slashing through its bandages.

It hissed, turning its haunting gaze on her, only for a fireball to slam into the side of its face.

“Eyes on me!” Vanette ran by, casting another spell.

“No! On me!” Amira flipped back before lunging forward. Driving her sword into the joint of the left shoulder, she popped the frail arm off.

The left arm fell to the ground, vanishing into a cloud of dust before it touched the ground.

“Great jo- AUGH!”

Teeth sank into the treasure-hunter’s shoulder as the monster fell upon her.

“Amira!” Perdita leapt upon the creature’s back, driving her knives into the back of its head.

As it dropped Amira, the scimitar came up, knocking Perdita back.

“You alright?” Hideaki called as he cast Cure on Amira.

“Fine.” She rolled her shoulder.

The Qutrub turned its attention on Perdita, lumbering toward her, sword raised. She held up her hunting knives to block, but as the sword hit them, her own blades shattered, too weak to fight on.

She barely realized this as the sword inched closer and closer to her face.

“Perdie!”

Thunk!

Thunk!

Two crossbow bolts sunk into the creature’s arm, knocking off its aim. The sword grazed Perdita’s arm, but fell by her side.

The servant girl glanced down at her weapons. The only means she had to fight.

Gone.

“AAHHH!” She grabbed the sword arm of the monster, looking it square in the eye. Whether this was adrenaline or some reckless ploy she did not know, but with one arm wrapped squarely around the Qutrub’s she drove the broken knife into the shoulder joint and pulled, pulling the arm clean off.

She fell back, the arm vanishing as the Qutrub hissed. It fell upon her, eyes wide with fury, teeth bared to finish the job.

Reaching for anything, Perdita’s fingers wrapped around the monster’s own scimitar.

Her eyes closed, waiting for the monster to fall upon her.

Hot, rancid breath beat down on her.

But the blow never came.

Feeling her hands shaking, the girl slowly opened one eye.

She’d lifted the scimitar at some point, and the beast lay nearly upon her, impaled by its own sword.

Not dead though.

The teeth gnashed, but with no arms, it could do very little.

Slash!

Amira’s quick blade severed the thrashing beast’s head from its body.

The head turned to dust almost immediately, the body slowly vanishing with it.

“That was intense.”

“You have no idea!” Perdita’s body shook as Amira helped her stand. “I was almost dead.”

A warm feeling covered her body, accompanied with a green glow.

She saw the same glow fading from Hideaki. He must have healed her. “You ok?”

“A little freaked out, but I’m fine. But… my weapon.”

“Don’t worry,” Vanette grinned, “we can find you some more knives. Maybe some better fit for combat.”

Amira picked up part of Perdita’s broken knife. “Yes, these were not made for battle. But we might be able to find some around here. The temple might have an armory.”

“Hideaki, why don’t we go look?” Briana smiled at the boy.

“Sure!”

With the Qutrub gone, the temple sounded silent. No ghouls or Heartless within. So the two walked down a small corridor and out of sight.

“Whoa! That was crazy!” Iago sighed as he landed on Vanette’s shoulder.

“And where were you?”

“Hiding with Akame!”

Vanette gaped as the Flood slunk toward her, averting its gaze. “You sissies! We were all out here fighting!!”

The bird hid behind Carpet, who seemed to have also been hiding. “Sorry, we didn’t really sign up for undead.”

“But you signed up for treasure and monsters come with the territory.” Amira huffed, turning toward the stone chest. “Give me a hand.” She pushed against the lid, Perdita and Vanette joining her.

With a shove, the lid flew off.

“Oh wow!”

Amira grabbed a strange tube made entirely of bronze, opening it to reveal a piece of paper.

“What’s this!? Where’s the gold!?” Iago screeched. “I was promised treasure!”

“But this is treasure!” Amira gently unrolled the scroll. “Ancient texts full of untold history, mysterious legends, and enchanting poetry.”

“Amira! I signed up for _treasure_ not for papers!”

The girl didn’t seem to hear him as she replaced the scroll in its container and put it in her bag. More scrolls filled the chest, and she put them into her satchel.

“Perdie!” Briana cried as she came into the room carrying something wrapped in cloth. “Look what we found!”

Hideaki came behind her, carrying what appeared to be some kind of scroll. He’d found something for himself too.

“What is it?”

Setting the bundle down, Briana undid the cloth bindings.

A set of daggers lay before them. The curved silver blade, split in two, shone in the torchlight. Perdita could make out small swirling detailing on the silver blade and tip of the hilt. Intricately woven leather covered the hilt, tied off with a red ornament.

“Whoa…”

“No way!” Amira knelt by the daggers. “These… these are Ala Mhigan Daggers(5)!”

“What?”

“Long ago, there was a legendary blacksmith named Ala Mhigan. He forged a set of daggers for seven sultans. The sultan of Ubar must have been one. We have a version of these daggers in Agrabah that are passed between the sultans there. Since there is no one here any longer, I think you can have these. Just be careful, they’re very special.”

Picking one up, a layer of dust fluttered off the knife, revealing more of a shine on its surface, making Perdita smile. They were beautiful.

Stepping back, she swung it around for a moment.

“Oh no,” Amira stood up, “that’s also your problem. These knives are to be wielded like this.” She turned the knife around, with the dull side of the knife pointed toward Perdita’s arm. It looked kind of backwards to be honest.

With her positioning fixed, Perdita swung it again. She felt the dull side touch her arm.

This would take some getting used to.

But she liked them.

“Thanks!”

Amira smiled. “Now, home. Carpet, would you be a dear and lead my horse back to Agrabah for me?” The rug saluted and flew under the temple door and away.

“But don’t you need the horse to get home?”

“No.” The girl pulled out a vial of glowing white sand from her bag. “Genie gave this to me. It’s only for getting back to Agrabah, so I couldn’t use it to get here.

Uncapping the vial, she walked in a circle, pouring the sand on the ground. When the circle closed a light flashed, revealing a swirling image of a lovely bedroom.

“Shall we?” With a laugh, the girl dove into the image, vanishing in a ripple.

“Whoa!”

“Yippee!” Vanette and Akame dove in after Amira, followed by Iago.

Hideaki laughed. “Come on!” In he jumped.

Briana and Perdita laughed as they too, jumped into the strange pool of light.

The world seemed to vanish, a wave of color washing over them as the image began to sharpen.

Whoosh!

A moment later, they found themselves standing in the very bedroom they saw. Behind them swirled the image of the temple.

“Alright.” As Amira capped the bottle, the portal disappeared. The door now closed.

“This is lovely. Where are we?” Briana asked as she touched a delicate curtain.

Amira shook some sand from her hair. “My bedroom, back at the palace.”

Wait…

“Palace!?”

“Oh yeah, I’m the princess. My father is the sultan, didn’t I tell you that?”

“No!”

“Oh, well, he is. Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

She stepped away, cloak billowing behind her. The group followed, their shoes clicking on the marble floor. Guards stiffened as Amira passed but eyed the strangers cautiously.

One guard, a large one with a grumpy look on his face, stepped into their path. “Princess, who are these intruders?”

“Razoul, they are no intruders. They’re friends of mine. We’ve just returned from the city of Ubar.”

The guard eyed them carefully, but he merely stepped aside, glaring at the others as they passed him by.

“Don’t worry about him,” Amira assured, “he means well. He’s just grumpy.”

Iago landed on the princess’s shoulder. “Yeah, and he’s not the biggest fan of her dad either.”

“But isn’t your father the sultan?”

“Yes, but he wasn’t born into royalty like my mother. My father was a thief before he met Mother, so Razoul is still bitter. But Father is the sultan now, so Razoul treats him respectfully.”

Two guards pushed open marble doors to reveal a grand hall. At the end stood a golden throne.

But no one sat upon it.

A man, dressed in white, instead sat in a plain chair to the side, talking with a beautiful woman.

“Amira!” The man stood up, his face lighting up with a bright smile. “You’re back!”

“And in one piece!” She ran forward, hugging the man. “Were you worried, Father?”

“Not one bit!”

The woman stood up and hugged Amira. “But we’re glad you came back safely.”

A screech filled the air, followed by a growl as a tiger bounded forward, a monkey on his back.

“Raja! Wai-“

Slam!

The tiger reared up, knocking the girl down as he purred and nuzzled against her. The monkey wrapped his arms around her neck, chattering happily.

“Amira!”

Poof!

A blue man appeared in a cloud of pink smoke. “Did you find it!?”

“Of course I did!” Standing up, the princess pulled a scroll out of her satchel. “And I found a lot of ancient texts there! The amount of knowledge we could learn may help us understand more about our own history, as well as the history of Ubar!”

The blue man squealed like a little girl before his gaze rested on the rest of the group. “And you made friends!”

The group yelped as chairs suddenly appeared behind them, knocking them off their feet as magic pulled them closer.

“Genie!” Amira laughed. “Don’t scare them!” Setting her bag down, the princess walked over to her friends. “Everyone, this is Perdita, Briana, Hideaki, and Vanette. They helped me in Ubar.”

All eyes rested on Perdita.

“What?”

Amira’s father walked closer to her. “You look just like…”

“Sora!” Iago piped up. “I said the same thing earlier! She’s the spitting image of him!”

“You’re right.” Amira’s mother walked closer. “My name is Jasmine. This is my husband, Aladdin. And this is Genie, Raja, and Abu.”

Hideaki grinned. “You’re just how Dad described you, Queen Jasmine!”

“Just Jasmine, please. And… who is your father?”

“Riku!”

Genie gasped. “Riku!? Really?”

“Yep!” The boy grinned.

Jasmine smiled. “Well, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Aladdin looked at the other two girls. “I don’t recognize you two, sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Yeah, probably for the best, actually.”

Again, all eyes turned to Perdita. “But you are the spitting image of Sora. Is he your fa-“

“Don’t say it!” The girl stepped back. “I hardly know him! What is everyone’s deal with Sora anyway!?”

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. Her mind seemed to race before she gasped. “Aladdin, remember when Aqua visited us a few years ago?”

“Yeah. But wh- OH!” The sultan turned to her. “Aqua came here looking for Sora and Kairi’s daughter who’d been kidnapped.”

Genie floated around in front of Perdita. “So, you’re her…”

“Stop saying that! I don’t know him! Even if he is my father, why should I care!? And as far as I know, he isn’t!”

Aladdin walked over to her. “Do… you know your parents.”

Perdita crossed her arms. “All I was told was that my parents abandoned me. If this Sora guy is my father, then maybe I want nothing to do with him.”

“But you were kidnapped, not abandoned!” Briana cried.

“We don’t know for sure!”

“Perdita, was it?” Aladdin walked around in front of her, kneeling down. “I understand. I thought my father abandoned me too. But I found him years later… and I didn’t trust him either. But he became a dear person to me. He wasn’t perfect, but he was a good man. He taught Amira everything she knows, and that cloak she wears was his gift to her when he passed.”

“Good for you.”

Jasmine laid a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Listen. If there is any person you can trust, it’s Sora. He’s saved Agrabah multiple times. Both Aladdin and I trust him with our lives. I can see that you’re confused, but I think you should go and try to see if he is your father. And if it’s true, then you have a kind and gentle mother too. Neither of them would ever abandon their child.”

“So I’ve heard…”

The queen smiled. “Your mother is like me. We are both Princesses of Heart, which means we have hearts of pure light. Not a speck of darkness exists within us. The other princesses and I have all been saved by your father before. If you want to learn what kind of people Sora and Kairi are, I think you should visit the other princesses. They would love to help you too.”

“What if I don’t care what kind of people they are? I don’t need them… I don’t need parents!”

“You’ll always wonder.” Aladdin muttered softly. “That hole in your heart will be there forever, gnawing at you. Take this chance while you can. Find out the truth. And if you still want to go off on your own, without a family. Then do it. But don’t let that hole remain.”

Perdita looked down at the floor.

Silent.

Thinking.

“Where can I find these other princesses?” 

* * *

Hideaki glanced over his shoulder as Perdita got out of her chair and went to her room, which happened to be Sora’s old room.

She hadn’t said a word since they left Agrabah.

Did she regret asking about the princesses?

Briana and Vanette hurried off to a small storage room to practice. Apparently Vanette was going to teach her some magic.

Ring!

Ring!

The boy jumped as his phone rang.

Vanette had finally returned it after she took it from him.

“Hey Dad.” The boy said as his father’s face appeared on the screen.

“ _Hey. You ok? I kept calling but you didn’t answer._ ”

“Vanette took my phone and hid it.” 

Riku sighed, shaking his head. “ _Are you alright?_ ”

“I’m fine.” The boy put the ship in autopilot. “Is Mom angry?”

“ _She’s livid, but she’ll be happy to hear that you’re safe. Where are you headed?_ ”

The boy looked up at the window. “Not sure yet. But, we just left Agrabah.” His face broke into a smile. “It was so much fun! Some of it was scary, but I was able to use my defensive and healing magic to help.” He looked at the phone. “Dad… I want to stay with them.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“Yeah. Perdita seems really confused, but I want to help her. We’re going around trying to help her learn about Uncle Sora. And not to mention, I seem to be the only one who knows anything at times. They didn’t know about the Heartless or the world order… so I better stay here to make sure they stay out of trouble.” He tapped his chin. “If you want to keep up with us, Gadget should be able to track the ship from the hanger.” 

A soft laugh escaped his father’s lips. “ _Why am I not surprised. You always were very responsible. Keep those girls safe, alright?_ ”

“I will! And they’ll keep me safe!”

“ _Let me know if you want me to come get you._ ”

“I will.”

“ _Love you, Hideaki._ ”

“Love you too! And tell mom that I’m sorry.”

“ _I will._ ”

The call ended. A soft smile covered the boy’s face.

He’d made his choice.

To help his friends.

* * *

“So, we can track them now?” Alya asked, her voice soft as she stood behind her husband. 

Sora glanced over at Ienzo and his daughter, Amelia. The girl nodded. “Riku shared the location with us, so we can track their ship. It looks like they’re not really moving at all.”

“Hideaki did tell Riku that they’re looking for information on you, Sora.” Ienzo mused. “They’ll probably be going to worlds that know you well. Hideaki can point them in the right direction.”

From the other side of the room, Even wheeled Ansem the Wise’s wheelchair over. The old man mused on the information for but a moment. “We should share this information with our allies. They can watch over them as they travel, and perhaps Kyo can call his twin and speak with her. She might be receptive to him.”

“Maybe.” Sora sighed.

His body felt tense. Every fiber just wanted to go out and bring Koharu… Perdita home. His daughter.

But that would do nothing but push her further away.

He knew it… but he didn’t have to like it.

“Maybe Kingdom Hearts can help us… or Oukoku(6).”

“Sora,” Ansem said gently, “we shouldn’t overwhelm her. Having Kyo call her is probably enough. But, warn him, not to push the possibility of them being siblings too much.”

Ienzo nodded. “I agree. Her heart and mind are in a conflicted state. If Kyo contacts her, he should do so from a perspective of wanting to assist her in her own journey. She needs to be the one to understand and discover the truth for herself, or she’ll most likely resist it further.”

“Alright. I’ll let Kyo know.”

As Sora contacted his son, a figure watched from the shadows. Watching. Listening.

Where would the ship go?

Where would it carry the four inside?

Where would it carry her?

Where would it carry Briana?

His single eye glinted, fixed on the map.

He would find her.

He had to.

* * *

Footnotes:

  * Ghouls are shape shifting undead creatures from Arabian myth that feast on corpses or living flesh. 
  * The attack the Mandrake Unversed use. 
  * This is the earth attack used by a Wild Bruiser Unversed. 
  * This is a combination of the mythological version of the Qutrub, which was a werewolf creature, and the FFXI monster, that was a zombie wrapped in bandages. 
  * Ala Mhigan Daggers are a rogue’s arm in FF14. In the game you have to be a level 70 to use them, but I liked the look of them, so they won’t be that powerful
  * In this fic universe, Kingdom Hearts can manifest as a person and speak to others. And Oukoku is an ancient Keyblade wielder that Sora is descended from. 




	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!  
> Hinata © to Yamichaos27!   
> My OCs © to me!

“So, you want me to pretend she’s not my sister…?”

“ _No. I want you to help her figure it out. Don’t act like she’s your sister until she’s ready to accept it. Encourage her. Answer her questions. Give her advice, but don’t push it, or you might drive her away._ ”

Kyo sighed, looking up at the image of his dad on the screen. “If you think this is the best way to do this, then I’ll do it. But I don’t like it.”

“ _I think you’ll see it’s for the best too, when you talk with her._ ”

“Alright.” He nodded. “Fine.”

“ _Thanks, Kyo_!” Sora grinned. “ _By the way, how’s it going?_ ”

The boy shrugged. “Alright, I guess. We still haven’t found the world that Whytney hinted at. But I’m looking.”

“ _How is Hinata doing?_ ”

“Fine. She’s been training a lot and talking to Whytney.”

“ _And Angel?_ ”

Kyo glanced behind him. “She hasn’t been sleeping well. Her nightmares are bad. So, she’s taking a nap right now.”

“ _Poor girl. I’ll call her brother and ask him to call her later._ ”

“Thanks.” Kyo smiled. “Well, I’ll see you later, Dad.”

“ _See you. Be careful, son!_ ”

“We will!”

Ending the call, Kyo turned around. He could hear Hinata in the kitchen, chatting with Whytney. And nothing came from Angel’s room.

He hoped she was alright.

But for Angel, the peaceful flight held nothing but terror…

Her dreams took her to the islands, to a beach with black water. Out of which rose a figure clad in black armor. The figure reached out for her, stepping closer, across the water.

But she could not move.

She could not run.

She could do nothing as the figure grabbed her by the throat. Darkness plunged itself inside her, and everything went black.

When her vision finally returned, she wished to scream. Kyo, Hinata, Engel, Areth… Sora, Kairi… all those she held dear. Their bodies lay at her feet.

Blood stained her hands.

She opened her mouth to scream, but all she heard was laughter. Her own laughter.

Cold.

Unfeeling.

Terrifying.

She awoke, catching herself before she screamed in real life. Her breath came in deep, labored breaths.

Why…?

Every night, the same dream.

Ever since they left the islands, that dream haunted her thoughts. She’d had nightmares as a child, but they’d never been this horrible.

And now they came nightly.

RING!

She jumped as her phone rang. Her hand fumbled to grab it and answer the call.

“H-hello?”

“ _Sis?_ ”

Her twin’s face stared back at her.

“Engel… a-are you alright?”

“ _Of course I am._ ” He smiled. “ _I’m a bit bored, but I’m alright._ ” His smile fell. “ _Uncle Sora called. He said you’ve been having nightmares._ ”

She nodded. “Yeah. It’s the same one I had as a child.”

Areth’s face appeared in the screen. “ _Have you talked with your friends about it?_ ”

“Not really.”

“ _Remember what I told you. Bottling it up makes you more fearful. You need to tell them._ ”

“I will.” She nodded.

Engel smiled at her. “ _Remember that little song we used to sing when you got scared?_ ”

“Oh, Engel! That was when we were so little.”

“ _I know, but it worked. Do you remember it?_ ” He began to sing. “ _Spirits_ (1) _come to me. Spirits come to eat. Spirits I need sleep_.”

Angel giggled and finished. “Please come and see. I hope they taste so sweet. My nightmares you can keep.”

“Eat up Spirits!” They sang together before devolving into giggles.

Angel covered her mouth. “I feel so silly.”

“ _But it works! Don’t you feel better?_ ”

The girl nodded. “Thank you, Engel. You always make me smile.”

“ _It’s the least I can do, Angel._ ”

Areth smiled warmly at his two half-siblings. “ _I’m glad that helped. You be careful, Angel. Try and get some sleep when you can._ ”

“I will. Thank you.”

Her brothers both smiled and waved before the call ended.

Ding.

The intercom activated with a crackle. “Hey guys! I think I found the world!” Kyo called. “Let’s get going!”

Angel smiled. Something to distract her mind.

* * *

“Ok, when the rhyme said snow and ice, it meant it!” Kyo shuddered. “It’s freezing!”

The ground around them glistened white with a thick layer of powdery snow. The boughs of trees hung down, heavy with the white stuff as well. They could see over the edge of a hill, down to a harbor with ice around the edges. Above them towered a massive mountain, shining brightly with snow.

Hinata shrugged. “Islanders.”

Angel wrapped her arms around herself, eyes sparkling. “But look at the snow… I-I’ve never seen it before!” Her hand scooped up the white powder, ignoring the biting cold that came when she did. It just looked far too beautiful.

“I’ve never seen this much.” Kyo admitted. “It snowed in Radiant Garden once when I was there.” 

Hinata shrugged. “I see snow every year. But this is a lot. What’s the name of this world again?”

“Arendelle.”

“Arendelle…” The young summoner muttered.

Angel pulled out her flute, letting out a gentle note which fluttered in the air for a moment before a warm feeling covered the three of them. “That should keep us warm for a time.”

“Where’d you learn that spell!?”

“Donald taught it to me once when he came to visit Sora. He said it might be useful one day.”

Kyo grinned. Sure was useful now.

Movement to their left caught his eye.

Between the trees walked two people. A woman with orange-red hair in pigtails and a man with blonde hair under a hat. A reindeer walked with them, as did a-

“A snowman!?” Kyo gasped as a snowman walked into view. “Check it out!”

The snowman in question turned at their cries, cocking his head slightly as Kyo dashed over. “Who’s that?”

“Whoa!” The boy leaned over the little figure. “You are alive! You walk and talk too! What’s making you walk!?”

“Uhh, my feet…”

Angel gasped as she knelt before him. “You’re adorable.”

If a snowman could blush… “Oh, well, why thank you… strangers I’ve never seen before.”

“What’s your name?” Hinata giggled.

“My name’s Olaf, and I like warm hugs!”

“I’m Hinata! I like warm hugs too!” She scooped Olaf up, both laughing.

The two islanders laughed as the strange man and woman approached. The man crossed his arms. “Who are you?”

“Oh,” Kyo stood up, smiling warmly, “my name is Kyo. This is Angel and Hinata. Who are you?”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Kristoff and this is Sven.” He gestured to the reindeer.

“Hi there!” The young woman waved. “I’m Princess Anna! What are you three doing on the mountain?”

“We’re looking for something. Has there been anything strange noticed lately?”

“You’re looking at it.” Kristoff sighed.

Anna nodded. “It’s supposed to be summer right now, but…”

Summer?

No way.

“And my sister didn’t do this, this time.”

“This time?”

Anna chuckled slightly. “Yeah… my sister kind of created a potentially eternal winter with her magic. It was an accident, but yeah. This time, it wasn’t her. She’s back home at the castle trying to rule the kingdom, so Kristoff and I came up here to check things out for her.”

“The magic is coming from up the mountain. That’s all we know.”

“I think I know what’s causing this.” Hinata mused, still holding Olaf in her arms. “Lady Shiva.”

“Huh?”

Kyo crossed his arms. “We’re searching for some magical beings. They’re all over the place, here to test Hinata. Shiva must be one.”

“She’s the eidolon of ice and snow.”

“That makes sense then.”

Anna scratched her head. “I’m lost…”

“Well,” the little summoner sighed, “basically a race of magical beings wants to test me. Shiva is one of them. She means no harm to your world and will leave as soon as I’m done defeating her in combat. She controls ice and snow.”

Kristoff nodded slowly. “If that’s the case, then she’s probably at the ice palace.”

“Probably.”

Angel clenched her flute case in her hands. “Ice palace?”

“My sister made it.”

“Your sister who controls ice?”

“Yep!” Anna tapped her chin. “Come to think of it, we actually have no idea where she got her powers from. Think this Shiva will know?”

Hinata shrugged. “Not sure. But we can ask.”

Angel smiled shyly. “So, would you mind showing us the way to the ice palace?”

“Sure!”

“Anna…” Kristoff looked ready to say something, but the princess smiled up at him, batting her eyes. “Ugh… sure we’ll show you.”

The small group walked up the mountain, allowing the soft scenery around them to lull them into a calm, leisurely pace. Anna chatted about nothing in particular with Kyo as Angel walked silently alongside Kristoff. Hinata bounced ahead, playing chase with Sven and Olaf as they walked.

For just a little while, Angel forgot about her nightmare.

The climb up the mountain felt short, sweet, and fun. Less like a rough adventure and more like a simple hike with friends, old and new.

That was, until they reached the top of the mountain.

“Whoa!”

“Your sister made THAT!?”

“Yep.”

Kyo

Kyo placed his hand on the stairs to the ice palace. The cold spread across his hand. “This is amazing…”

“Her magic must be incredibly powerful.” Angel whispered as she stepped onto the staircase. “This is some of the purest magical energy I’ve ever felt.” Her hand lingered over the railing. “It’s faint, but I can feel it. It’s very natural… it almost doesn’t feel like the magic I’m used to at all. It’s amazing.”

Anna touched the ice gently. “You can tell all that?”

“She’s very good with magic.” Hinata smiled as she climbed carefully up the steps, trying her hardest not to slip down the stairs. She gasped as the doors swung open. “I think Shiva is here…”

Hurrying up the steps, the girl slid into the main hall.

“Welcome, young summoner.”

A woman with blue skin and golden hair, dressed in golden armor, stood on a balcony overlooking the room.

As the others entered the room, Kristoff and Kyo immediately turned around. The blonde man’s face turned a deep red. “She’s…”

“Practically naked(2)…” The younger boy finished.

“Well,” Anna laughed sheepishly, “why don’t you boys just go wait outside…” Shoving them out the doors, Angel quickly closed the doors. “Why didn’t you warn us?”

Hinata giggled. “Sorry, didn’t really think about that.”

Shiva laughed. “Well, now that the boys are gone, Hinata, we may talk. Are you prepared for battle?”

“Of course!” The girl rested a hand on the hilt of her katana. She glanced back. “You guys can wait outside. This won’t take long.”

The ice shook with the eidolon’s laughter. “I see you inherited Sasuke’s confidence. I hope you can back it up with your combat skills.”

“I can! You’ll see!”

Angel shrugged. “I guess we leave.”

“Guess so.”

Anna and Angel left as Hinata drew her sword. Kyo and Kristoff sat on the steps, watching Sven and Olaf run around, the reindeer obviously trying to eat the carrot nose right off the snowman’s face.

Kristoff glanced back at the princess. “Is she fighting the blue lady?”

“Yep. Guess we just sit and wait here.”

Boring.

“I’m not sitting here!” Kyo jumped up, “I’m going to explore. You coming, Angel?”

“Sure.”

Anna shook her head. “Nope, not after we ran into wolves last time we came this way.”

“We can handle a few wolves,” the boy grinned, taking the arm of his friend, “right Angel?”

“Y-Yeah…”

The two sauntered off down the mountain as sounds of battle began to perforated the ice walls of the palace.

Kyo and Angel wandered down the mountainside, as a set of deep green eyes watched them from afar.

“Oh my,” the figure said, glancing at the ice palace, “such exquisite beauty in a place with such ugly people.” His eyes fixed on the white-haired girl as she reached out, touching a long icicle. “And you are the ugliest one of all. How could he possibly want a hideous thing like her to be one of us? Such ugliness must be destroyed.”

In his hands appeared an ornate longbow, glistening with gold along the dark oak wood. An arrow, red as blood materialized on the string.

“Now, begone foul thing! Fall before the Le Chasseur d’armour(3)!”

Twang!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

Footnotes: 

  * By Spirits they mean Spirit Dream Eaters. 
  * Seriously, in FF4, Shiva wears… basically nothing.
  * This is a reference to his identity which will be revealed another time.



* * *

_VAs:_

_Shiva- Siobhan Hewlett (Shiva, Yale/Lady Iceheart, Septima, Dark Queen) _

_Mysterious Figure- Sean Chiplock (Diluc, Subaru Natsuki, Revali, Diabel) _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!   
> Hinata © to Yamichaos27!  
> My OCs © to me!

“Now, no other summons please. I want to see your full skill in battle, Hinata.”

The girl grinned. “Sure!”

The eidolon leapt off the balcony, gliding gently downward to the icy floor. “Shall we then.”

Hinata lunged forward, drawing Fated Eclipse as the slashed. Shiva jumped back, holding out a hand.

A blast of ice tore through the air. Tiny needle-like spikes flying in the girl’s direction.

“Flametongue!” The blade ignited with fire. Hinata spun it, vaporizing the ice in moments. Running forward, the summoner drew her blade through the air, a wave of fire bursting forth. “Burning Wave!”

Shiva moved to dodge, but the wave slammed into her, causing the woman to gasp slightly. “Alright, my dear…” The girl barely managed to leap back as blocks of ice began appearing overhead, plummeting down upon her.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to kill me.”

“I’m testing you. And nothing tests better than real risks. Your parents know this.”

“Yeah,” slicing an ice block in half, the girl grinned, “and so do I.”

The ice block landed in two halves on the ground.

Good.

Leaping into the air, Hinata sliced apart more blocks, leaping off them as they slammed into the ground.

A web of cracks began appearing around the floor.

Just a little more.

“Flametongue!”

She dove down upon the eidolon, blazing sword in hand. Shiva laughed, holding up a single hand to block.

The blade met the hand.

BOOM!

The impact shuddered the walls of the castle.

Crack.

Pop.

CRASH!

The ice floor shattered and the two plummeted under the castle. Using Shiva, Hinata launched herself further into the air. “I’ve got you now, Shiva!”

“Oh really.”

The air around Hinata grew thick with cold as Shiva’s smile grew.

The girl gasped as the eidolon whispered two words.

“Diamond Dust.”

* * *

Angel gently touched a giant icicle. “It’s such wonderful beauty, but so cold… it almost hurts a little.”

“Yeah.”

Thunk!

As Angel pulled back, a strange red arrow embedded itself in the tree she’d just stood by.

“What!?”

The arrow flashed for a moment before red veins appeared along the tree, spreading from the arrow. In moment, the tree began to wilt before their very eyes.

Poison.

“Take cover!” The two dove behind something. A tree. A rock.

Kyo poked his head out for a moment. Someone stood atop a rock, a bow in hand. From this distance he couldn’t make out much, only that they wore a deep purple cloak and hat.

“Over there!”

“I’ve got them.”

Pulling out her flute, Angel raised it to her lips. A high, sharp note turned into a high, striking song. Spikes of ice appeared above her head, firing at the figure.

Kyo watched as the figure leapt across rocks, dodging the ice as it came his way.

The figure managed to fire off another arrow. This one, a black one, sunk into the snow, spreading a black puddle across the white surface. From the puddle rose small heads with bright yellow eyes.

“Heartless!” The boy snarled. “Angel! I’ll keep a barrier up, you need to take the Heartless out!”

“Alright!”

Kingdom’s Defender appeared in the boy’s hands as he cast a shield around them. An arrow bounced off just as soon as Angel left her cover.

“He’s aiming for me…”

“Angel! Focus!”

Raising her flute, notes fluttered in the air, changing into different magic around them. A symphony of fire and wind blew the snow around them, the snow turning into a whirlwind of water and steam as it tore the Heartless apart.

“Such beautiful magic from such an ugly source.” The strange man cried as he fired another arrow at them, just waiting for Kyo’s shield to finally fall.

But the boy kept it strong.

Angel turned on the figure when she finished off the Heartless, her two eyes glinting. “Ugly?”

“Of course,” the man’s smirk peaked out from under the purple, feathered, hat, “you are the most hideous thing here. That boy is not much better, but you are far uglier!”

Angel gripped her flute. “Now you listen here! I may not be a lot of things, but one thing I am not is ugly!”

Her lips pressed against her flute, composing a strong and fast melody.

Storm clouds swirled overhead, darkening the area.

A rumble filled the sky.

BANG!

BOOM!

CRASH!

Lightning bolts slammed down from the sky.

“Oh my!” The figure in purple leapt away as the lightning chased him through the trees.

A swirling dark portal blossomed from the snow.

The figure paused for a moment to bow. “Farewell!” As another blot of lightning slammed into the ground, he jumped into the portal and disappeared.

A moment later, the storm clouds cleared away.

Angel stood, gripping her flute tightly. “How dare he call me ugly!”

“Dang… I’ve only seen you go off like this once before.” Kyo laughed as he dismissed his Keyblade. He glanced back to where the strange man disappeared to. “But he was certainly aiming for you. Why…?”

Angel shook her head. “I have no idea… who was he?”

“No clue, but I doubt we’ve seen the last of him.”

Angel put her flute away, her eyes fixing on the instrument. Why would anyone want to kill her? She didn’t do anything… did she?

“Can we go back to the palace, please?”

The boy smiled gently. “Sure. Your mana is probably running low anyways after that fight.”

“Oh yeah. I didn’t even notice.”

“Too caught up in the fact that he called you ugly?”

The girl breathed out a giggle as they walked back. “You try growing up with a psychiatrist for a guardian. He goes out of his way to help and make sure you have the best self-confidence ever.”

“Sounds like Areth.”

“Remember when those boys in high school voted me the ugliest girl in school, Areth really worked with me to make sure that my confidence was sky high. I may be shy about… my father, and ashamed. But hey, at least my confidence in my appearance isn’t in jeopardy.”

Kyo brushed his shoulder against hers. “Yeah. And you’ll figure out that Xehanort thing anyways. You’re nothing like him and you’ll never be like him. You’re too sweet. And… as for your appearance, I think you’re pretty.”

The girl’s face turned a soft shade of red. “Kyo… cut it out.”

“Why, it’s true?” He smiled, seemingly oblivious to the implications of what he said.

CRASH!

Above them, the sound of something shattering, echoed across the mountain top.

Their feet dug into the snow as they struggled to run up back toward the palace.

Anna and the others stood at the bottom of the steps watching a cloud of ice and snow that appeared just under the palace.

“What happened!?”

“The floor just shattered.” Kristoff said. “Hinata and that woman fell down, but then that cloud of snow appeared.”

Within the cloud, yellow light began to flash, crackling like lightning.

Shiva burst out of the cloud, falling down into the abyss below the castle. Hinata fell after her, the girl’s sword coated in a bolt of lightning.

“It’s over!”

Lunging her sword forward, the girl caught up to the eidolon. Her sword cut through the air, electricity crackling all around her as she drove the sword downward.

“HINATA!”

The girl and eidolon vanished into the chasm below the palace.

Kyo’s breath stilled. He’d been so focused on Angel and the strange man he forgot about protecting Hinata. “We have to get down there! Now!”

“There’s no way to safely get down.”

“Then we’ll make our own way!”

Down below, Shiva laughed as they fell. “Very good, Hinata.” She gently grabbed the girl as their fall slowed. They floated down to the bottom of the chasm.

“I guess I won.”

“You did. You are certainly your parent’s child. The strength of your parents flows through your veins. I grant you my power.”

A soft blue light covered the girl’s blade.

“Now, why don’t we get back up to the palace. I do need to repair that floor that you broke.” She winked. “And before we go, why don’t we surprise the others. I like to try and reflect my summoner in a way. You are a young and adorable little girl. So, give me just a minute to change.” 

A soft icy-blue light covered the eidolon.

She reappeared as a smaller girl, just a little taller than Hinata herself. “Probably more fitting if I looked similar to you.” She had a long white ponytail and a blue outfit(1).”

“Wow! You look so cute!”

“Thank you!” She held out a hand. “Let’s go.” Hinata took Shiva’s hand and they floated back up.

They could hear Kyo yelling from halfway down the chasm.

“We have to go save her! She might die!”

“Your cousin is loud.”

“And he panics.” Hinata sighed. “I love him, but he’s so overprotective.” She cupped her free hand around her mouth. “KYO! I’M FINE!”

“HINATA!? YOU’RE SAFE?”

Shiva and Hinata floated up over the top of the ledge. “See I’m fi- Angel, you can uncover his eyes.”

Angel removed her hands from his eyes and Anna removed her hands from Kristoff’s.

“Oh, you’re not… naked anymore.”

Shiva laughed. “Would’ve been a little difficult for you to fight alongside me if you were covering your eyes the whole time.”

“True.”

She giggled before flying back toward the ice palace. “I’ll fix the damage we did, and then I’ll fix the sudden winter. Which was my fault.” She flew over to the palace. A swirl of blue ice magic filled the air, supposedly fixing the palace.

Shiva flew up into the air, touching a cloud. The gray sky immediately turned to blue. A moment later, the temperature rose slowly, getting warmer and warmer. The snow faded away, slowly.

Summer returned in moments.

Anna pulled off her cloak and Kristoff took off his coat. “We better get back to the castle and change or we’re gonna roast out here.”

“Let me help with that!” Shiva smiled, creating a sled of ice. “Oh, reindeer. Would you mind pulling the sled?”

Sven snorted, trotting out in front of the sled. The eidolon created a rope of magic, wrapping it around the animal.

Everyone climbed on and took off. The magic kept the sled moving, even as the world around warmed up.

“Shiva,” Anna asked, looking up at the eidolon, “I have a question. You have ice magic like my sister. Do you know where her magic came from?”

The eidolon sat on Sven’s back, looking back at them. “Hm, I haven’t met her, but magic can come from many places. Some people are born with it, and the reasons can be different. I’m not sure how it works for her. Now, with the magic that made the palace, her magic, I could sense many things just from that.”

“Like Angel did.”

“That’s right.” Shiva leaned against the reindeer’s neck. “Elsa’s magic is natural. It doesn’t feel like magic most people use. I am in tune with my element deeply, but my magic still feels different. Hers is almost… nature itself. I’ve never felt anything like it. I can’t tell you what her magic is or where it came from. I believe that she will have to find the answers on her own.”

The princess sighed. “Well, thanks…”

“Sorry I couldn’t be of any help.”

“No, thank you. I’ll tell Elsa what you said.”

The rest of the ride was quiet.

As the snow melted, the white blanket pulled back to reveal green trees and fields of colorful flowers, still as pure and warm as it was before the sudden cold.

The sled slid down toward the city of Arendelle. The gates swung open as they slid inside. People stared at the group as they moved toward the palace.

When they moved into the castle gates, a woman in a soft purple dress awaited them, her blonde hair spilling over her shoulder.

“Anna, Kristoff, you’re back.” She smiled. “Hello Sven, hello Olaf. Who are these others?”

Anna jumped off the sled, hugging her sister. “This is Kyo, Angel, and Hinata. And that is the person who caused the cold, Shiva.”

“Sorry about that.” The eidolon flew over. “Hopefully it wasn’t too cold.”

“No, it wasn’t. You preserved all the summer plants and didn’t make it too cold. Thank you. Though I wish you hadn’t done it in the first place.”

“The reason was, I needed the three to find me. I needed to meet Hinata, and it was easier for her to locate me if I made some noise. Sorry about that.”

“Apology accepted.” Elsa smiled. “Your magic felt just as powerful as mine… if not more so.”

“Well, mine is in a different way. You can ask Anna what I mean. I explained it all to her.” Shiva looked back at Hinata. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m exhausted. Farewell.” She glowed blue before vanishing. Hinata’s sword glowed the same color.

Hinata smiled, sheathing her blade. “Sorry about all the trouble we caused.”

The queen smiled gently. “It’s alright. It’s over now.”

Anna grinned. “Would you like to join us for supper?”

“That would be great!”

* * *

Hinata leaned back in her chair with a sigh. “I’m stuffed! That was so good!”

“It was.” Angel smiled. “So, what do you think about the man we fought?”

The little girl tapped her chin. “Not sure. Maybe… maybe he was after you because of your father. But the way you said he was talking about you makes me think that he has a different motive. He may not even know who your father is.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” The white-haired girl sighed, her mind on the conversation with her brothers before they landed. “But, something is wrong… I have been having horrible nightmares about me killing my friends and family. What if he had something to do with those nightmares and who is sending them?”

Kyo tapped his chin. “Maybe. But he just seemed to be trying to kill you because he thought you were ugly. Which is weird. So, maybe he has something to do with it, but maybe not. We’ll just have to keep an eye out for him.”

“Agreed.”

“And Angel,” Hinata smiled, “next time you have a nightmare, tell us. We can stay up all night to keep you company if you can’t go back to sleep.”

The girl smiled, brushing a white strand of hair behind her ear. “Thanks… I’ll do that.”

“And what did you mean by someone sending the nightmares?”

“When I was little, someone purposely gave me nightmares like this one. They stopped years ago… so I don’t know if it’s the same person again, or if I’m just remembering them. But don’t worry. I’m aware of it, so they won’t get the drop on me.”

“Well, if you’re sure…”

“I am.”

The two girls walked back further into the ship, chatting about maybe summoning Shiva to have a girl’s night.

Kyo was not really interested. He stared up at the windshield, watching the stars fly by. Whytney still needed to give them a clue abut the next world, so right now there was nothing much to d-

Beep.

A little blip appeared on the radar.

Another ship.

The computer pulled up the name… Highwind.

“Koharu’s ship!”

His hand paused right over the call button as his phone rang.

“Seriously!?” He opened the call. “Dad, I was just about to call Koharu’s ship!”

“ _Really! Good thing I caught you then._ ” Sora grinned. “ _I was going to ask you to do that. But I want you to be careful. Remember, Perdita doesn’t think she’s our family, and she’s not really receptive to it at the moment. So, maybe when you talk to her, don’t call her your sister yet._ ”

“What!? But she is!”

“ _Kyo, she’s scared and confused. We don’t want to push too hard. She will come to the truth on her own time. Maybe offer to help her figure out the truth without… pushing it on her. And be ready, just in case she straight up decided she doesn’t want to be part of our family._ ”

“Dad! How could you say that!?”

Sora sighed, his eyes filled with sorrow. “ _We can’t force her to come home. She has to decide. Understand?_ ”

Understand?

Yes, he understood!

But he didn’t like it!

They were her family! Why would she choose any other option than to come home to her family!?

“Understood.”

“ _I understand that you don’t want to do that, but it’s what’s best._ ”

“If you say so. Bye…”

He closed out the call, not even giving his father a chance to say goodbye himself.

His hand immediately moved to the other call, sending a message to the Highwind.

The screen popped open after a moment, revealing the face of a girl with wavy black hair and golden eyes. She cocked her head to the side. “ _Who are you supposed to be?_ ”

“I’m Kyo, Sora’s son.”

“ _Oh!_ ” She grinned. “ _I’m Vanette! Nice to meet you! Can I help you?_ ”

“I’d like to talk to Perdita for a bit.”

“ _Sure, I’ll go get her!_ ” The girl ran out of shot before returning back a few minutes later. “ _Here she is! Perdie, meet Kyo!_ ”

Two blue eyes walked into view, looking directly at Kyo.

* * *

“What were you thinking!” The armored figure towered over the purple-clad man. “I told you I wanted that girl, and you try to kill her!?”

The purple-clad man knelt down. “I meant no disrespect, Master, but she’s hideous and obviously wants nothing to do with us. Why would she join us at all?”

“You don’t know, do you?” The man with beady yellow eyes chuckled. “She is the daughter of Xehanort. Her lineage is what makes her perfect.”

“Her lineage.”

“A lineage of darkness.” The armored man whispered. “And she still has the same weaknesses as the rest of her family. But her brothers are not useful like her; neither know magic or have any combat capabilities at all. She is the best candidate. Even if we must resort to the same methods her father used to get others to his side.”

The man with a hat smirked. “You mean by controlling her outright? I might be able to help with that.”

“Indeed. But we must wait… for the time is not right. But it will be… soon.”

* * *

Footnotes: 

  * She now looks like the World of Final Fantasy Shiva. 




	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!
> 
> Hinata © Yamichaos27!
> 
> Other OCs © to me!

"Perdie!" Vanette threw open the door to the older girl's room. "Someone's asking for you!"

"Huh?"

"On the screen thingy." The little girl grinned. "He looks just like you!"

Just like her?

Perdita glanced over at the photos Sora had left on the wall. She never bothered to take them down. One was of a boy.

The boy they believed to be her twin.

She slipped off her bed. Might as well see him.

She walked down the hall and into the main cockpit.

Her eyes looked up.

Like looking into a mirror.

The boy who stared back looked nearly identical. His eyes seemed to be slightly more purple, and he didn't have a braid.

Other than that, he was her spitting image. Even she couldn't refute that.

" _H-hi…_ "

"Hi."

He bit his lip. " _You're Perdita, right?_ "

"Yeah."

" _My name is Kyo, I'm yo-, I mean, I'm Sora's son._ "

The girl sat down in the captain's chair. "You were going to say that you were my brother, right?"

He laughed slightly. " _Yeah… sorry._ " His eyes looked sad, as if he really wanted to take back that apology. " _It's nice to meet you, Perdita._ "

"Nice to meet you too."

At least he was trying not to call her his sister. But it felt more awkward with him dancing around it like this.

" _So,_ " he asked with a smile, " _I was told that you've been traveling to other worlds. Why?_ "

"Why do you want to know?"

" _Because maybe I can help you._ "

The girl crossed her arms. Help her? Or help himself? "I'm looking for information."

" _On my dad?_ "

Sora probably clued him in on that…

"Yes."

" _So, where have you been?_ "

"Some place called Agrabah."

Kyo's eyes lit up. " _I've been there before with Mom! Did you meet Genie?_ "

"Yes…"

" _Isn't he fun?_ "

"I guess."

Kyo furrowed his brow slightly. Her answers were probably not what he wanted.

" _So… what did you learn about Dad there?_ "

"Aladdin and Jasmine said Sora and his wife were really good people." She neglected to mention that everyone said she looked like Sora. "They said I should find the other Princesses of Heart to learn more about them."

" _Hmm. If it were just learning about their deeds I would agree, but as people, the Princesses don't actually know them all that well._ " He tapped his chin. " _If you want to know them, especially Dad, I'd go ask his friends and even his enemies._ "

Perdita raised an eyebrow at that. "His enemies?"

Kyo nodded. " _Yeah. See why they hate him. What do they stand for compared to what my dad stands for, And one place where you can find a friend and an enemy would be Olympus. Dad's good friend, Hercules lives there, as well as his old enemy, Hades._ "

This was some… staggeringly good advice.

She'd expected some sort of ploy to get her to go to Sora directly, but this was actually helpful.

"What about your mom?"

" _You can ask the other princesses, but I'd say the best place is Radiant Garden. That's… also the place where they can do a test to see if… if you are part of our family._ " He flinched as she narrowed her eyes. " _Hey, you asked. I was just being honest._ "

"True." She admitted, her gaze softening. "What other enemies did your father have?"

" _Oh, lots. One who he saw a lot was Maleficent. She's from Enchanted Dominion. I've never met her, but I hear she's a mean old witch. One of the princesses lives there too._ "

Olympus and Enchanted Dominion.

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you. I thought you were going to try and convince me to come to you or something. But you've actually been a good help."

Stiffening slightly, Kyo rubbed the back of his head. " _I… I did want to. That was actually my original plan. But, Dad said not to. He said we had to let you decide for yourself… even if me, Mom, and Dad just want you to come home._ "

She could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

He genuinely wanted her to be his sister.

"Sorry. I'm just not sure…"

" _If you don't mind me asking; why?_ "

Why?

"I have my reasons."

" _Fair enough._ " He sighed, though the answer certainly did not satisfy him. " _Well, I wish you luck, Perdita. Call me after you vist another world. I want to hear all about your adventure._ "

The girl smiled once more. "Sure… oh, and my friends call me Perdie. You can too… if you want."

" _Does that mean, we're friends?_ "

"Guess so. I've never had this many friends before."

" _Well, now's the time to make more. See ya, Perdie!_ "

"See ya, Kyo."

The call ended, leaving Perdita alone once more.

Or so she thought.

"Perdie," Hideaki walked in, smiling, "sorry, but I caught part of that conversation. Kyo's nice, isn't he?"

She nodded. "He is."

If this whole family thing turned out to be true, she wouldn't mind having him as a brother. He was nice.

"He also gave us a heading." She smirked down at the younger boy. "Know how to get to Olympus?"

"Absolutely!"

Leaping into the captain's chair, Hideaki punched in some coordinates. "It's already locked in and the auto pilot will take us straight there."

"Great. I was about to take a nap when Vanette interrupted." Perdita stretched, walking back to her room. She flopped onto the bed, looking up at the pictures on the wall.

Somewhere in her mind, it pulled that she could have been in those photos if not for Braig.

Nope. That wasn't certain yet.

And he… he always said she should be grateful that he took her in. Grateful…

Grateful for the years of abuse.

Grateful, if this was true, for kidnapping her.

Pulling her gaze away, she stared at the baubles on the shelves around her. Her own broken hunting knives now held a spot there.

Carrying on Sora's little tradition… maybe he really was her father.

Or not.

Her eyelids drooped as she stared at her old knives. She'd figure this out. Somehow.

And who knows, maybe having a family wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

_"Perdie! Look" Little Briana leaned over a small well in the orchard. "Hermione says this is a wishing well."_

_Perdita, only five-years-old, looked into the well. "Looks like any old well to me."_

_"But it isn't." Hermione walked over, carrying a large bundle of wood. "This is a magical well."_

_"But magic isn't real, Auntie."_

_"Of course it is, Perdita. You just can't see it sometimes." She set down her bundle. "If you drop a white pebble in the well and say your wish three times it will come true. But you can't tell your wish to anyone or it won't come true."_

_Briana immediately ran to a path, picking up two white pebbles. "Let's make wishes!" Tossing one to Perdita, Briana dropped it down the well. She clasped her hands, mumbling under her breath._

_Slowly, Perdita dropped her own pebble down the well. She didn't really think it would work, but Briana was doing it._

_She clasped her hands at the pebble hit the water with a soft plunk._

_What to wish for…?_

_"I wish I had a family. I wish I had a family. I wish I had a family."_

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Perdie!" Vanette called through the door. "We've arrived."

The girl slipped off her bed, heading out the door. Briana sat in the cockpit, eyeing her crossbow. She grinned at Perdita entered. "Hey! I figured out how to make magic arrows!"

"Cool." Perdita sat in her own chair as Vanette went to hers.

Hideaki turned around in his seat. "Where do we want to land? Thebes?"

"Where can we find Hades?"

The boy flinched. "The underworld. But I don't think we should do that… he's the god of death and he hates Sora!"

"Wait! He's a god?"

"Yes!" The boy reached up, adjusting his goggles. "If we go to the underworld, he cannot know who my dad is. He probably shouldn't know who any of our parents are actually, and we can't let on that Sora might be Perdie's dad. He'll kill us all on the spot. And we probably can't fight there. It's his underworld. Dad told me that heroes can't really fight there without an Olympus Stone, which we would need to get from the king of the gods, Zeus."

Briana shrugged. "Then we just don't tell him."

"I can tell him we're assassins and we are looking for potential contracts!"

"I don't think that will work."

"Never know until you try."

Hideaki sighed. He might as well follow along for now. Hopefully, this wouldn't bite him in the rear.

He put the ship in a parking orbit, ready to beam them down to the world. He smirked. Beaming down was not a fun time.

Maybe it was a little mean…

Hey, they practically kidnapped him, so fair is fair. Though he did agree to continue with them on his own, there was a little spite involved.

A green circle of light appeared on the ground between the chairs. "Everyone stand there." They did so and he stood beside them.

"What now?"

"This."

He flipped a switch, and everything vanished in a bright light.

For the girls, it felt like something pulled their bodies apart.

Piece by piece.

The pieces plummeted downward before coming together again.

When they hit the ground, the girls all shuddered. Vanette plopped down on her knees. "Is my head still on me!?"

"You're fine." Hideaki laughed as he hopped away. "It just takes getting used to."

"You knew this would happen!"

"Yep!" The boy laughed heartily. "Call it revenge for kidnapping me."

The girls glared as he laughed. But he was right.

Perdita sat down on the cold, damp ground. Her eyes looked up and around. The cold air caught in her throat as she saw black rocks dripping with water around. A green and white haze hung in the air.

A river ran nearby, and it looked weird. Something about it made her stomach turn. When she tilted up her head, she saw something in the river… people. Wispy souls floated in the green liquid; their cheeks hollowed.

"You called this the Underworld…?"

"It's where the dead go." Hideaki admitted. "Hades is the god of death."

Lovely.

Briana felt a cold chill go up her spine.

"I can't BELIEVE this!" A voice yelled. Out of an ominous door came a tall figure in black. Smoke seemed to billow around his feet, complementing the blue fire that made up his hair. He walked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Must have been annoyed.

A little red demon came skittering toward him. "Maybe the plan can still work…"

"With Bluebird and her little chickadee showing up?" The blue-skinned man huffed. "This is gonna cause us pain in the end." Just then, he noticed the intruders. "Who invited them?"

A little blue demon cocked his head. "Not sure… I've never seen them before."

Before anyone else could say anything, Vanette hopped over. "Hey there! We're assassins in training, and we're looking around for potential future clients!"

No!

No!

No way he'd buy this!

"Future clients?"

"Yep! My name is Nettie! Is there anyone out there that you absolutely hate with a passion."

"Anyone I hate?" He tapped his chin.

There was NO WAY this was working!

"And by the way, the name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. And there are a few people I hate." He laughed as he moved toward them all. "Sad to say, you mortals can't handle Hercules and Zeus. But there is Spikey."

Hideaki swallowed his nerves and asked. "Who's Spikey?"

"This annoying Keyblade wielder, Sora."

"What's this Sora like?" Perdita asked, her curiosity genuine in her voice.

Hades paused, looking at her. "Well…" He was looking at her, hard. "He looks, a little… a lot actually, like you. But taller and more annoying. He's a goody two-shoes. So heroic, and kind. Always blustering on about friendship. He's so nice that it sickens me."

Kyo was right.

Hades did hate Sora, but he hated him for, what one might say, the right reasons.

"Well," Vanette grinned, "thanks for the information. We'll keep you on our list of potential clients. Now, we better hurry along to find more cli-."

"Hold on now!" Hades snaked an arm around the girl. "Why don't we get better acquainted, all of you." He slithered up to Perdita. "Especially you." She stiffened slightly as he leaned against her shoulder. "You know, I heard this rumor that Sora had a daughter that was swiped from him. And the thing is, you look just like him."

Perdita's hand rested on her Ala Mhigan as his brimstone breath closed in on her face.

Whipping out her dagger, she slashed at him, only for a dark wisp to wind up around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Perdita!"

"Uh uh!" He put a hand under her chin. "I've gotta know, are you Sora's little tyke?"

"Get your hands off me!"

"Let her go!"

Hideaki stepped forward. "Let her go! I don't know what your plan is, but I'll take her place. She… she's an orphan and doesn't know who her family is." He looked into Perdita's eyes, letting her know, hopefully, that he was just talking to get her out of this situation. "I'm Riku's son! If you let her go, you can have me."

Hades crossed his arms, tapping his chin. "Hmm, the son of Riku… just giving himself up…"

"Going once!"

"But is there a downside to this…?"

"Going twice!"

"Alright! Alright! You've got a deal." A black mist wound up Hideaki, dragging him to the god's side as the same mist released Perdita. "Now… I could use this against your father, but…" He glanced down at the two demons, his eyes glinting sinisterly. "I believe we found our solution to the problem."

"What are you pl-" A black wisp came up and gagged Hideaki.

"And there's the final player in our game!"

A woman in a blue dress with wispy black hair approached, flanked on either side by wolves with wings. "What is all this, Hades? I thought this was a private meeting."

"Hecate, babe! Glad you could make it!" He rested his elbow on Hideaki's head. "There's been a slight change of plans…"

* * *

Braig appeared on the edge of the city of Thebes.

This was where that map in Radiant Garden said they'd gone. "Don't worry, Briana. I'm coming…"

* * *

**This chapter is a little short but the next one is longer.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

_VAs:_

_ Hecate- Peri Gilpin (Hecate, Kate Corrigan, Volcana/Claire Selton, Raksha) _


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Year of the Ox guys! And Valentine’s Day is soon, so happy early Valentine’s Day too.
> 
> Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!
> 
> OCs © to me!

Hideaki gasped as his back hit the cage of black mist that appeared around him. Hades sat on his throne, eyeing the boy.

Across from him sat the woman, Hecate, who sipped something out of a goblet. “You know Hades, if I’m going to be the new queen of the underworld, shouldn’t I get to sit on the throne?”

“You’re not the queen yet.” He huffed. “Not until I’m ruler of Olympus. Then you can sit in the throne all you want. I don’t really care.”

So that was his plan…

His hand moved to his satchel. If he could get some privacy, he might be able to do something to help.

“Ya know, considering you wouldn’t shut up earlier, you’re very quiet now.”

He glanced up at the god, who looked at him with great interest. “I’d rather not waste my words on you.” 

“Sheesh, you really are Riku’s kid.” He stood up, leaning toward her face. “You’re his kid… but no Keyblade. Hardly a weapon on you.” He chuckled. “You bunch of brats are really something… nothing like the others I’ve fought before. Amateurs. HECATE!”

The woman, who had just about settled into Hades’ throne, hopped back to her own seat, drinking like nothing had happened.

“Ugh… can’t wait till this is over.”

Same. Thought Hideaki.

He turned his back to his captors, pulling a few gummi blocks out of his satchel as he quietly began to tinker with them.

* * *

“Do you think we can save Hideaki?”

“Oh yeah.” Vanette yawned. “Look, it’ll be fine. We can bust him out later.”

Pain crossed his arms. “We can hear you, ya know.”

“I know. Just don’t care.”

Briana fiddled with the edge of her cloak, glancing back at the winged wolves that walked behind. No getting back that way.

“Who are these people Hades want us to kill anyway?” Perdita’s hand rested on the hilt of one dagger. “He just called them ‘Bluebird’ and ‘Chickadee’.”

“They’re Keyblade wielders.” Panic skittered over toward them. “They showed up, and Hades really wants them out of the way for his plan.”

“His and Lady Hecate’s plan.” Corrected one of the wolves.

“Whatever.”

Vanette raised an eyebrow. “You guys don’t seem like friends.”

“We’re not.”

One of the wolves huffed. “Our lady only wishes to have control of the underworld for herself.”

Pain rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and she has been trying to depose Hades for years.”

“But they came to an arrangement this time.”

“Yeah, so this time she wouldn’t try a hostile takeover of our home.”

The three girls all glanced at each other, the older two noting Vanette’s knowing smirk.

Dissention in the ranks.

“Quiet!” Panic hissed. “There they are!”

Two figures approached from down a dirt road. One, a woman with blue hair, dressed in a long robe with armor on underneath. She looked intimidating… The other was a girl with dark brown hair, dressed in a red and white top over a blue skirt.

A light gasp escaped Vanette’s lips as Akame skittered forward, sniffing at the two as if the Flood knew them.

“Now,” one of the wolves snarled, “you know what to do ladies. Kill them.”

Perdita drew out the daggers at her sides, charging forward without a word.

The woman and girl were locked in conversation. The woman paused, her hand shooting up as Perdita lunged from out of nowhere. A light flashed, causing Perdita to stumble back.

“Who are you!?”

The woman held a blue and silver key-shaped sword. The girl beside her summoned a similar weapon but one of green and gold.

“None of your business. And, it’s not personal, but you have to die!” She charged at the two again.

“Mom!” The girl jumped back as Briana leapt upon her.

“Keep calm, Vita! You can do this!” The woman thrust her sword forward, causing Perdita to leap back again. A ball of fire flew over her head, nearly hitting the woman.

Vanette held up her staff, the end still flickering with magic. “I know who you are! You’re Master Aqua!”

“And who might you be?”

“No one special!” The little girl giggled as Akame popped up on her shoulder.

Aqua, as her name apparently was, gasped at the sight of the Flood. “Wait a second…” She blocked as Perdita fell on her again. “Where’s Hideaki?”

“Huh? How do yo-“

“You’re Perdita, aren’t you?” Aqua’s eyes flickered with… hope. “If that’s the case, where is Hideaki?”

Slashing at the master, Perdita muttered. “Captured by Hades. And how do you know my name?”

“Sora told me to keep an eye out for you.” Aqua leapt over the girl’s head, grabbing Perdita’s arm. “Is that why you’re fighting us? Hades has him hostage?”

The girl slashed with her free hand, causing Aqua to jump back; she put up a shield as Vanette cast Leaf Cutter.

The master glanced around, finally spotting the two demons and the winged wolves. “There.”

Her body glowed with pink energy as she began to twirl around, magic gathering around her.

“Yipes!” Vanette dove for cover as the magic came her way.

Perdita didn’t move, transfixed by the beautiful magic. When Aqua finished her Spellweaver attack she jumped into the air, pointing her sword toward the four minions still hiding.

“Take this!” Rainbow colored orbs exploded from the tip of her blade, shooting toward the four(1).

Pain and Panic scattered as the orbs slammed into the ground. The wolves stood their ground, now charging themselves at Aqua.

“Vita! These girls are not our enemies! Get those demons! I’ve got these two.”

“Got it Mom!” Vita jumped away from Vanette, chasing Pain and Panic.

“I guess we switch sides now.” Briana reloaded her crossbow, aiming just ahead of the two demons. She fired, causing them to skid to a stop as the bolts hit right at their feet. Stopping them just long enough for Vita to catch up; she brought her blade down on both their heads, easily sending them to the ground.

Vanette grinned. “Guess so!” Her staff glowed a dark purple. “Hey, wolfie!” The purple magic transferred from the staff to the girl as she opened her mouth, spitting out a glob of purple acid(2).

It slammed into one wolf, causing him to stumble, giving Perdita enough time to rush forward, slashing at his throat with her blades.

The wolf gave a guttural howl as her blades slashed through the flesh. Rather than blood, a black mist oozed out from the wound.

“I’ve got him!” A dark pool appeared under Vanette, the girl sinking into it. The pool rushed across the ground until it sat under the wolf. Vanette sprung out, knocking the wolf in the air as she unleashed a whirlwind of flame around her(3).

The wolf oozed black mist from across its body as Perdita leapt into the air, driving her daggers into its head. With a howl, it faded, leaving nothing but a black puddle behind.

“And that’s that.” Aqua dismissed her weapon as she watched her own wolf opponent turn into a black puddle as well. She glanced over as Briana and Vita approached. “Is everyone alright?”

“Yep.”

Briana bit her lip, bowing her head. “S-sorry we attacked you.”

“It’s fine. Perdita told me what happened, or at least a little.”

“Who are you?”

The woman smiled warmly. “My name is Master Aqua. I’m a fellow Keyblade wielder and friend of Sora’s. This is my daughter, Vita. We came here to do some training, and Sora called us; he said that Hideaki was traveling with a girl named Perdita, Braig’s daughter Briana, and Vanitas’ daughter Vanette. We were asked to look out for you four and assist you if needed.”

“Keyblade?” Perdita asked.

“You don’t know what a Keyblade is?”

“No…”

Aqua held up her hand. “We can explain later. You said that Hideaki is being held captive.”

“That’s right.” Vanette nodded. “Hades tried to take Perdie, but Hideaki gave himself up in exchange. Then Hades said we needed to kill the two of you or he’d kill Hideaki.”

Vita tapped her chin. “Then we need to make it look like we died, or he’ll hurt Deki.”

“Deki?”

“Oh, that’s just what my brother calls Hideaki. They’re good friends.”

“Or,” Aqua smiled, “we get some backup. With the wolves gone, we just need to make sure Pain and Panic don’t go back and squeal.”

A wicked grin crossed Vanette’s face. “Let me take care of that.”

* * *

There.

That should just about do it.

Hideaki glanced behind him. Hades and Hecate were far to engrossed in their own plans to notice him.

Jamming a hook-like gummi block into a crack in the floor, the boy tied a rope from his satchel to it and then to his toolbelt.

He pulled down his goggles before picking up the little device he’d put together since being thrown in the cell.

The end sparked, becoming a thin, strong, blue flame. A little blowtorch. The tip should be hard enough to make it work.

Now, he waited.

The underworld creaked and groaned around him, with rocks dropping around, outside the room. But the noise echoed.

Every time a rock hit the ground the sound filled the room. When the noise came, he began to cut.

One side.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Thunk! A square chunk of the floor fell out, revealing the Well of Souls beneath.

This would be hard.

Putting away his blowtorch, the boy pulled out another rope, fashioning another hook out of some gummi blocks.

He glanced back at Hades and Hecate.

They really thought he was helpless without a weapon.

Their mistake.

Throwing the remainder of the rope that was tied to his belt down the hole, the boy slipped down, his gloves gripping the rope as he dangled over the giant whirlpool of souls.

Down.

Down.

When he reached the end of the rope, he pulled out the other one. He twirled this makeshift grappling hook, flinging it toward the stalagmites that hugged the edge of the stone walkway leading from Hades’ throne room.

The hook caught on one. Hideaki pulled himself closer to the walkway before releasing the rope around his belt.

Closing his eyes, he swung toward the walkway, the rope still dangling him over the well.

Using all his strength, Hideaki pulled himself up.

His arms ached, but he couldn’t rest.

Gathering up his grappling hook, he ran down the walkway, away from Hades’ throne room.

Just as he reached the end of the walkway, he heard Hades.

“HOW DID HE ESCAPE!?”

Hideaki hurried deeper into the Underworld, reaching for a few small things in his satchel.

Good thing he’d spent his free time on the ship tinkering.

He’d need it now.

* * *

“Back already?” A satyr grinned as Aqua and Vita returned with the three girls.

Aqua smiled. “Well, we found some people who needed help.”

“Oh really.” A very muscular man grinned, looking at the three girls. His eyes widened as they fell upon Perdita. “Wh-who are they?”

“This is Perdita, Briana, and Vanette. They have another friend who is being held hostage by Hades.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me.” Huffed an auburn-haired woman. “What did he want them to do?”

“Kill us.” Vita crossed her arms.

“Yipes…” The muscular man warmly looked upon the three. “Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Hercules. This is my wife, Meg, and my friend, Phil.”

“Nice to meet you too!”

Aqua looked over at Hercules. “We need to borrow the Olympus Stone, and we want some backup to go help Hideaki.”

“Of course.”

Meg waved her hand. “I’ll get the boys.”

Hercules looked down at Perdita once again. “Your name is Perdita, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You… you look a lot like a friend of mine.”

“You mean Sora…”

“Yeah.” His eyes widened. “You wouldn’t happen to be his daughter, would you!?”

Perdita opened her mouth to say no. But…

“I don’t know yet.”

“Yeah! Underworld here we come!”

“Shut up!”

“This isn’t a social trip!”

Meg quickly returned with three boys. The older two had auburn hair like her own, the tallest carrying a sword and the other carrying a bow. And the youngest had orange hair like Hercules; he carried a spear.

Hercules smirked. “Ready for a rescue mission?”

“Let’s go already!” The boy with a bow grinned.

“By the way,” Meg asked, “how did you guys keep Hades from finding out that you ditched his plan?”

Vanette grinned. “Weeeeeeeell, I might have tied Pain and Panic up over a cliff or something to keep them from going back to him.”

“Nice.”

Hercules nodded. “Alright. Let’s get going.” He looked down at the three girls. “And by the way, these are my sons, Therimachus, Deicoon, and Creontiades. They’ll be coming to help.”

“Great!”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

The dark passages of the underworld loomed, only lit by occasional blue torches and the little white souls that tried to cling to Hideaki as he ran.

He could hear Hades’ voice ringing through the halls as he tried to locate the boy.

“There you are!”

A puff of smoke exploded in front of Hideaki.

But he did not slow down.

Pulling out a pellet from his satchel as he pulled down his goggles over his eyes, he threw it at the god’s feet. The pellet exploded in a burst of light.

“Wha!?” Hades reeled back, the light blinding him just long enough for the boy to run past him.

Just keep going up.

The corridors might have been a maze, but going up was his only option.

“Where do you think you’re going!?” Hecate appeared before him.

The flashbang wouldn’t work as well for her.

Hideaki pulled out a tube, ripping off the top as he threw it toward the witch. It exploded in a puff of green smoke.

“What is th-“ Hecate gasped, clasping at her throat as her lungs coughed up the green gas.

“That’s it!” A fireball flew past the boy’s head.

“Defend!” He put up a shield as another flew his way, reflecting it back at Hades.

The god grit his teeth. “You’re far more infuriating than I thought!”

“I know. But that’s what you get for thinking that, just because I don’t carry a weapon, I’m defenseless.” He pulled two small balls out of his satchel, throwing them just as his shield fell.

They exploded in a burst of white mist, all over Hades.

“OUCH! WHAT THE!?”

The boy laughed as he kept running.

Hopefully he could get out before Hades recovered from that.

“CERBERUS!”

Oh…

Oh no.

The doors leading to the exit loomed before him as the pounding feet of Hades’ attack dog approached from behind.

Using all his might, the boy managed to push the doors open just enough to squeeze through.

He fell to the ground just as Cerberus entered the other room, his jaws snapping.

“Oh boy… that was close…”

Standing up Hideaki smirked.

“And what is so amusing?”

Oh…

He turned around to see an extremely ticked off Hades and Hecate.

“You captured me… so can’t really blame me for trying to escape.”

The god’s hand snagged the boy’s collar, dragging him so close that Hideaki could smell the brimstone on his breath. “Try me, boy!”

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

Two crossbow bolts and an arrow sunk into the god’s arm.

“OW! WHAT IS THIS!?” Hades dropped Hideaki. He turned. “YOU!?”

Deicoon pulled out another arrow. “Miss us?”

“Hideaki,” Perdita called, “you ok!?”

The boy pulled out a tube, throwing it between Hades and Hecate. It exploded in more of the white mist as he scrambled to the others. “I-I’m ok!” He skidded to a stop, his breathing labored.

A green Curaga spell covered him as a hand rested on his shoulders. “Just rest.”

“Huh?” He looked up. “Aunt Aqua!”

“Leave this to us.” She smiled.

Hercules narrowed his eyes at the witch beside Hades. “Hecate!? What are you doing here?”

“Hercules,” she snarled, holding her skin which seemed slightly burned now, “why won’t you just keep your nose out of our business!?”

The doors to the deeper underworld creaked as Cerberus pawed his way out. Snarling, he stood behind his disheveled master.

Hades, holding his arm that took the brunt of the mist. “That is IT! ALL OF YOU DIE NOW! STARTING WITH THAT BOY!”

Hercules turned to the group. “Aqua! You and I take Hades! Boys, you get Hecate! Can you girls handle Cerberus?”

“Of course!” Vanette laughed. “That puppy is no match for us!”

Vita stood by Hideaki. “Mom, I’ll watch him, and keep him safe.”

“Thanks, Vita!”

Hercules and Aqua charged at the god as Therimachus, Deicoon, and Creontiades charged the witch.

“Get ready!”

Cerberus bounded over the other fights, landing in front of the three girls. His hot saliva dripped from his fangs.

“I’ll cover you and Hideaki!” Vita called as Perdita rushed forward, eyes set on the legs of the dog.

Briana leapt back, firing her new magic bolts at the dog’s heads.

“Can you guys keep it busy?” Vanette asked. “I have an idea, but I need some time!”

“Yeah!” 

Vanette leapt back, focusing all her energy into her staff as a purple-red glow covered her.

Perdita slashed at the dog’s legs. She spun around, slashing at the two front legs. The dog growled, his legs buckling underneath him.

As he came down, Perdita ran out from under him, driving her blades into the middle head of the dog.

Briana ran in closer, shooting the left head with her crossbow. She took a step, her foot catching on a loose stone. As her body fell, she saw the red eyes and dripping fangs of the dog come down upon her.

Thud!

Thud!

The left head pulled back as two purple arrows, made of magic slammed into its head, drawing its attention away from the girl just long enough for her to get up, unleashing a burst of crossbow bolts into the dog’s mouth.

“Thanks Vita!”

“Th-that wasn’t me…” The Keybearer cocked her head as she cast healing on Briana.

“Then wh-“

“MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!” Vanette yelled as the glow around her intensified. “CAGE!”

A massive cage, covered in fire erupted from the ground, entrapping the three-headed dog(4).

The girl wobbled, falling to the ground. “G-get it…”

She completely collapsed as Briana and Perdita attacked the trapped dog.

“She did it again.” Hideaki sighed. “Vita, cover me.” He scrambled over to the girl’s side, turning her onto her back as he pulled out an ether. “Stop using those attacks Vanette. You’ll wipe yourself out!”

The girl barely opened her eyes as she sipped the ether. “Hey… it worked, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, it did.”

Perdita leapt into the air as the two talked, slashing over and over at the giant dog. At the same time, Briana peppered the heads with crossbow bolts.

As the cage around the dog faded, Perdita slashed once more at the middle head.

Cerberus wobbled slightly, collapsing to the ground.

“We did it!”

“How dare you come into my underworld and attack me!” Hades snapped as he and Hecate stumbled back.

Aqua tensed. “How dare you attack innocent kids!”

Hercules looked over at Hecate. “And why are you here?!”

“Hades promised me the underworld if I helped him conquer Olympus! But it doesn’t look like that’s going to happen!” She whirled on her companion. “And now we’re not going to succeed! I’m going to end you! You stupid hot head!”

Hercules stepped back as the two began arguing. “Maybe we should just let them fight each other.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Perdita sheathed her blades. “Why not finish them?”

“Can’t.” Hercules sighed. “Well, at least we can’t finish Hades. He’s a god. Hecate maybe, but it’s just simpler to let them fight each other. And I’ll let Persephone know that her husband has been a pain again. She’ll verbally tear into him. And I’ll let my father know.”

Aqua nodded. “Everyone, let’s get out of here before they stop fighting.”

Perdita threw Vanette’s arm around her shoulders as Vita helped Hideaki. They hurried to the exit of the underworld just as Hades started flinging fire at Hecate and the witch started flinging potions and spells at him.

As they stepped out, the bright sunlight filling their eyes, Perdita saw Aqua smiling at her. Joy filled the woman’s eyes.

Of course. She thought Perdita was Sora’s daughter… but there was something in her eyes, behind the joy. Was that guilt?

“Hideaki, how’d you escape?” The girl spoke fast, hoping to get Aqua’s eyes off of her.

The boy grinned. “I spent my free time on the ship getting ready. I knew we were coming here, so I made some stuff that would help against Hades. Since, you know, I can’t really fight.”

“What was that white stuff you used?” Creontiades asked. “It almost seemed to burn Hades.”

The little boy grinned, pulling out a ball, the same kind that first exploded the white foam all over Hades. “It’s just heavily pressurized carbon dioxide.”

“Huh…”

“In two words, a fire extinguisher. It released the carbon dioxide, creating dry ice in seconds(5). So, I basically displaced all the oxygen that kept Hades’ flame going and gave them frostbite at the same time.”

Vita gaped. “That’s amazing!”

The boy smiled. “I was ready for his tricks. I brought a ton of gummis with me, so I was able to escape pretty easily. That’s why I was so alright with giving myself up.” He glanced at Perdita. “I knew what I was doing.”

Perdita laughed lightly. “You sure did.”

Aqua smiled at them. “Good job, all of you. I didn’t expect to run into you here. Why did you come?”

“To meet Hades.” Perdita admitted. “Kyo called me and we talked. I wanted to learn more about Sora, and so he suggested learning more from Sora’s friends and enemies.”

“Well, I can tell you, Sora is a great guy. He’s a true hero, you know.” Hercules pointed up at the sky.

“True hero?”

“Look.”

They all turned their gaze up. Following Hercules’s finger, the girl saw the image of Sora, albeit a much younger Sora, in the stars alongside the duck and dog she’d seen in the pictures on the gummi ship.

“A true hero…”

The hero looked at her, kneeling down so that he was eye-level. “A hero is measured by the strength of his heart. And Sora has one of the strongest hearts I’ve ever seen. He’s a good friend of mine. You said you weren’t sure if he was your father or not, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’d look into it if I was you. Don’t be afraid of him, or of Kairi. They’re both amazing people.”

Perdita smiled softly. “Thank you… I’ll keep that in mind.”

Hercules and his sons said their farewells and left. Aqua looked down at the group. “Where are you planning to go next?”

“Kyo mentioned a placed called Enchanted Dominion.” Perdita said. “I was thinking we should go there.”

Vanette, now back to her chipper self, grinned. “Papa said that’s where Maleficent lives!”

“Maleficent… we haven’t heard from her in years.”

“Maybe she died.” Vita offered.

But her mother shook her head. “I doubt it. We’ve been keeping tabs on her castle. While she’s not been seen, someone has been living in her castle.” She looked over at Perdita. “And as for you, Hercules is right. Sora is a great person. But, if you want to learn for yourself, then go ahead. It’s your life, but know that there are so many people out here that wish for you to be happy and will be willing to help you figure things out.”

“Thanks…” Perdita smiled despite herself.

Vita giggled. “When you figure it out, you should come visit us. My little brother would love to meet you.”

“Sure.”

Perdita looked up at Aqua once more, seeing that look in her eyes again. “Miss Aqua? Are you alright?”

“No…” The woman blinked back what looked to be tears. “I just. I should’ve found you before. Hazy Hamlet was my home. I searched that world so many times for you… and the fact that I didn’t find you… I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to suffer for so long.”

She did feel guilty!

Perdita clenched her fists. “Don’t blame yourself… from what we’ve figured out, Briag worked really hard to hide.”

Briana nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it. Father always went by the name ‘Lord Stewart’, and never went to large parties. Mother and I would go, but we always called him ‘Lord Stewart’ outside the house. So, don’t blame yourself. He worked so hard to stay hidden. If Hazy Hamlet was your home, he probably accounted for that.”

“I know.” The woman sighed. “I just wanted to apologize myself...”

In her heart, Perdita smiled. So many people searching for who might be her. She did wish that all this was on her behalf.

“Well, apology accepted. And thanks for the help.”

“You’re welcome.” Aqua reached over, gently patting the girl’s hair.

“Oh,” Briana stepped forward as Aqua and Vita turned to leave, “Aqua, thank you for saving me during the fight.”

“Um… I was fighting Hades…”

“Then who fired those magical arrows? You know, the ones that kept the dog from eating me.” 

“I… don’t know. What did they look like?”

“Long purple ones. Definitely magical.”

Aqua furrowed her brows, thinking. “Maybe…” She glanced at the girl again. “The only one I could think of that has that would be Braig.”

Briana’s eyes widened. “Father?”

Did he… save her? Was he here?

“I hope you’re wrong.” Perdita sighed. “I don’t want to see him again.”

Briana said nothing.

Why didn’t he show himself… unless. The girl glanced at Aqua. “Is my father your enemy?”

“I would say so, yes.”

“If… if he’d changed, would you give him the benefit of the doubt?”

Aqua’s gaze softened. “Maybe, but I’d want proof that he had. What do you think? Does your father fit the description of a cruel man who enjoys hurting others?”

The girl clenched her fists.

She wanted to say no.

She really did.

But every moment where he cheated someone out of their money…

Every moment where he hit, kicked, or insulted Perdita…

“That… does sound like him sometimes. But not with me or Mother!”

“Then,” the Keyblade master smiled, albeit sadly, “maybe, he changed in some ways, like toward you and your mother. And I hope that did make him a better person.”

“I do too.”

As they talked, and as Aqua and Vita bid their farewells to the group, a lone figure watched, his single eye glistening.

Focused on one girl.

“Briana… Don’t worry, I’ll bring you home soon.”

* * *

“Hideaki,” Perdita asked as the boy sat on the cockpit floor, fiddling with his blowtorch that he made in the cell, “what’s a Keyblade?”

“A Keyblade is a magical sword that can open any lock. They’re very special, choosing their wielders carefully. My dad, Uncle Sora, and Aunt Kairi are all Keyblade wielders. Kyo is too.”

“And Aqua; that’s what she and Vita had, right?”

“Yep.” The boy nodded, flinching as he pinched his finger between two gummi blocks. “Keyblades have names too. Aunt Aqua’s is named Stormfall, and Vita’s is called Emerald Bloom.”

The girl leaned back in her chair. “Why don’t you have one?”

“Dad didn’t want me to.”

“Why?”

Hideaki pulled out some more gummi blocks and began fiddling with them. “Dad basically gave up the whole saving the universe thing when he became king. He loved being a warrior, but he didn’t want me to have that life, where death hung around every corner, and you made constant enemies. That’s what got Koharu kidnapped after all… Braig hated Sora. Though, pretty sure I made an enemy out of Hades today.”

“No kidding.”

“And now we’re heading toward another enemy.” Hideaki looked down at his gadgets. “Though I hope we don’t run into her… Dad says she’s horrible. And I just hope we never meet her.”

* * *

“Good shot!”

A burst of fire shot through the training room, hitting the target on the other wall.

“Magic is so cool.” Sighed Briana.

“You don’t sound excited.” Vanette hopped over. “Are you thinking about what Aqua said about your dad?”

Briana nodded. “Yeah. I just don’t know what to think.” Her shoulders shook. “He may have saved me today… I can’t tell. I’m being told that my father is horrible. I can’t tell if he ever really loved me or not.”

“Well, if he saved you today, then he probably does love you.”

“But what if he is an evil person and all those things are true? Even if he does love me and mother, I don’t know if I want to have a father like that.”

Vanette hugged Akame to her chest. “I’m not sure what to say. I guess the choice is yours in the end.”

True…

But was it a choice she was ready and able to make?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *

Footnotes: 

  * She’s using the Prism Rain shotlock. 
  * This is the poison spit attack used by Spiderchest Unversed.
  * This is Vanitas’ Shadow Dive attack.
  * This is the cage attack used by the Iron Imprisoner Unversed.
  * Thanks to my roommate who is a chemistry professor. She helped me come up with this idea.



* * *

VAs:

_Vita Petra- Kira Tozer (Kagome Higurashi, Minka Mark, Fire Flare, Sage)_

_Therimachus- Justin Cook (Akira Takoka, Eijiro Kirishima, Leon Kuwata)_

_Deicoon- Jerry Jewell (Kyo Soma, Nezu, Yuma Isogai, Lyon Bastia, Russia)_

_Creontiades- Aaron Dismuke (Marx Francois, Hibiki Laytis, Tamaki Amajiki)_


End file.
